La Magie du Temps
by Helianay
Summary: Une histoire mêlant batailles, temps, trahisons et Histoire. Pas de rythme régulier de publication.
1. Chapitre Premier - La Bataille finale

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici un petit texte, qui se transformera peut-être en fanfiction qui sait ! Cependant, je ne peux pas vous promettre un rythme d'écriture puisque je n'ai écrit que ces quelques pages pour l'instant. J'ai une idée derrière la tête, oui, mais il vous faudra de la patience ?. Ce sera différent de mes précédentes fictions, dans tous les cas.

Ce premier chapitre est un peu violent cela dit. Les âmes jeunes et trop sensibles devraient certainement passer au second, si second chapitre il y a. ?

Bonne lecture.

**La Magie du Temps**

**_Chapitre Premier_**

**_La bataille finale_**

Neville, Susan et Daphnée attendaient impatiemment à la lisière du bois. La journée avait été longue, et elle n'était malheureusement pas prête de se terminer. La tension présente dans les environs était palpable et les jeunes qui risquaient leur vie étaient sortis du château sans prévenir quelque adulte que ce soit.

Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi sombre et inhospitalier depuis que Neville y avait remis les pieds. Les professeurs, trop concentrés sur la mise en place de toutes les protections possibles contre l'attaque imminente, n'avaient pas remarqué le petit groupe qui se faufilait rapidement le long des murs, rejoignant la forêt interdite.

Leur timing devait être précis. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Parce qu'une erreur provoquerait leur mort et celle de toutes les personnes présentes dans les environs.

Snape s'était lâchement volatilisé, n'osant visiblement pas se battre contre McGonagall. Les élèves de l'AD avaient donc pu enfin mettre leur plan à exécution. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionnerait et que Harry aurait assez de temps pour faire ce pourquoi il était rentré au château, en fin d'après-midi.

Neville avait pris Harry à part, peu après qu'il soit revenu au château après d'interminables mois d'absence, et avait rapidement expliqué le plan que seuls Susan Bones, Daphnée Greengrass et lui-même connaissaient. L'AD était divisé en quatre groupes ; le premier protègerait et évacuerait les élèves les plus jeunes vers l'Auberge de Pré-Au-Lard. Le deuxième participerait aux combats avec les professeurs et les autres élèves volontaires puis le troisième aiderait Pomfresh. Cependant, Daphnée, Susan et lui avaient eu une idée à laquelle aucun de semblait avoir pensé, ce qui était plutôt stupide. Même Harry avait loué l'idée de ce trio pour le moins surprenant.

Daphnée savait de source sûre où se posterait Voldemort en attendant de s'attaquer au château, et ses plus fidèles serviteurs y seraient également. Ils avaient donc tout planifié selon les actions bien trop prévisibles des Mangemorts et des accès au château.

Neville pressa le bras de Daphnée qui tremblait malgré la chaleur du mois de mai.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmura le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je sais, répliqua sèchement Daphnée.

Le ton froid détonnait avec le visage inquiet de son amie. Car oui, Neville la considérait comme telle depuis plusieurs mois déjà. C'était Susan et elle qui avaient expliqué leur idée à Neville. Il s'était frappé plusieurs fois la tête contre les murs pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt… C'était certes la plus extrême et glauque des idées qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, mais après tout, Voldemort faisait pareil… à sa façon.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière les arbres et le trio se tint prêt à combattre.

\- Ce n'est que moi ! Fit une voix aiguë.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Daphnée avait réussi à contacter son jeune cousin cracmol par parchemins interposé un peu plus tôt. Max squattait un petit abri dans la forêt depuis quelques semaines, trouvant de quoi se nourrir grâce aux sombrals amenés et choyés par Luna, et l'homme avait amené plusieurs collègues de travail.

Le trio s'enfonça dans le bois et ils rejoignirent un groupe d'adultes, à l'accoutrement étrange. Cependant, Neville recula lorsqu'il aperçut Luna discuter avec le directeur de Poudlard, un peu plus loin. Celui-ci arriva vers lui, avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une lueur d'étonnement, et d'inquiétude aussi, brillait au fond es iris presque noires.

\- Les pikzui m'ont dit qu'il était de notre côté, murmura Luna à l'oreille de Neville. Je lui ai donné l'ensemble pour qu'il soit protégé de notre attaque surprise.

\- Neville, donnez ceci à votre ami, murmura gravement Snape en tendant quelques fioles.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et sa voix semblait incertaine. Snape ne pensait pas revenir vivant et, à vrai dire, était certain que Le Lord lui prendrait la vie avant la fin de la soirée. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre les morts, plus certain que jamais que les jeunes auraient une _réelle _chance de gagner… Il ferait de son mieux pour leur faciliter la tâche, si seulement Voldemort lui en laissait le temps.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs, le mot de passe est sorbet citron. Qu'il les visionne avant le dernier combat.

Neville, dont les yeux allèrent des fioles au visage dur et déterminé de Snape, finit par se décider.

\- Pot… Harry sait comment trouver la pensine.

Snape s'était repris de justesse. Le nom de Potter, entre autres, était devenu tabou depuis plusieurs jours.

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Mettez la combinaison, ordonna un des hommes.

\- Nous cacherons le masque protecteur avec un Glamour, fit alors Susan.

\- Je le ferai, fit alors Snape en prenant sans grande motivation l'étrange paquet de tissus que lui tendait l'homme.

Il allait devoir mettre cela en-dessous de ses capes, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée. Apparemment, le tissu protègerait des balles. Mais certainement pas des sortilèges de Doloris ou même d'un Avada.

\- Le terrain est miné, professeur, fit difficilement Neville.

\- Je sais, répondit sèchement Snape.

\- Faites attention.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, grinça le professeur. Je dois avouer que votre idée est ingénieuse.

Cette phrase semblait lui coûter beaucoup d'efforts au vu de la grimace qu'il fit.

\- De plus, la colline est la mieux située pour briser les protections que posent mes collègues, fit-il non sans un rictus amusé. Cela plaira. Je dois vous laisser, je vais les y amener.

\- Faites attention à vous, demanda Luna. Sauvez ceux qui sont entourés de pikzui, professeur.

Le professeur hocha sèchement la tête. Qu'avaient ces gosses, à la fin ?

\- Donnez ça à votre ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et allez protéger l'aile ouest. Les loups passeront par-là, fit Snape avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire.

Neville entendit un des adultes murmurer qu'il était désolant d'utiliser de jeunes adolescents comme de la chair à canon, et un autre avait répondu que l'ennemi numéro un de la communauté sorcière - la vraie et véritable Communauté - n'en avait que faire des enfants, si le sang n'était pas pur, ils étaient bons pour trouver la mort.

Susan échangea un regard lourd de sens à Neville qui inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas le courage de son père… mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, et ils devaient se dépêcher.

Les adolescents informèrent alors l'impressionnant groupe d'adultes que la plupart des ennemis auraient des masques argentés cachant leurs visages puis lancèrent un sortilège de désillusion et conduisirent le groupe d'adultes jusqu'aux différents points de défense qu'ils avaient imaginés. Ils avaient été plus que surpris par le nombre d'adultes mais Max leur conseilla de ne pas poser de question. Deux groupes de dix cracmols - puisqu'apparemment ils avaient tous des origines sorcières et pouvaient voir le château sans souci - se cachèrent dans l'ombre des murs à l'extérieur du château, et deux autres furent conduits dans les tours.

\- Pour votre info, les enfants, il y a un sorcier dans chaque groupe. J'ai réussi à trouver des sorciers qui ont abandonné votre monde peu après la première guerre et prêts à vous aider. Certains sont plus motivés par le fait que des enfants n'auraient pas à se battre que par réel intérêt pour l'Histoire sorcière cela dit. Je vous accompagne à l'aile Est, je présume que les barrières qui viennent d'être posées autour du château provoqueront une désintégration de tout ce qui entre dans le périmètre, nous avons eu de la chance… Bien, allons-y.

Neville lança un sort de localisation afin de trouver Harry, tentant de rester calme et serein alors que Susan et Daphnée conduisaient le dernier groupe à l'Est du Château.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient dans une salle de classe abandonnée, au sixième étage. Le Survivant avait dû faire sortir les membres de l'Ordre de la Salle sur Demande afin de retrouver le diadème perdu, puis avait rejoint Hermione et Ron qui avaient pris deux crochets de basilic qu'ils étaient allés prendre dans la chambre des secrets.

\- Fais-le, Harry, demanda Ronald. Le combat va bientôt commencer…

Le jeune garçon inspira et planta le crochet dans le diadème terne qui vibrait dangereusement. Une fois le crochet dans la tige anciennement argentée, une fumée grise les fit tousser et un cri aigu se fit entendre. Harry, la main sur le cœur et le souffle coupé, fixa Hermione, horrifié.

La Dame Grise, qui les avait rejoints, versa une larme. Le fantôme se rapprocha du groupe en maudissant l'être infâme qu'était Tom. Elle voulait être sûre que le jeune Gryffondor détruise ce qu'Il avait fait du diadème.

\- Il sait, murmura Hermione alors que son ami hocha la tête.

Neville donna les fioles à Harry qui ne savait pas réellement quoi faire.

\- Ce sont définitivement des souvenirs, Harry, fit Hermione, fascinée par la couleur argentée. Tu devrais y aller. Nous allons rejoindre l'aile Est et nous tiendrons en t'attendant. Dépêche-toi. Même si on n'aime pas Snape, il avait la confiance de Dumbledore et ces souvenirs ne semblent pas être un piège, il n'y a pas non plus de poison et elles semblent intactes.

Le jeune garçon soupira et serra distraitement la main d'Hermione puis hocha la tête en direction de Ron avant se sourire à Neville et quitter la pièce. Le fantôme le guida dans le château, le faisant passer par des raccourcis qu'il ne connaissait étrangement pas. Elle l'abandonna à la Gargouille et rejoignit la Tour de Serdaigle.

Lorsque Harry sortit la tête de la pensine, la nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée. Des yeux, il chercha le tableau de Dumbledore qui dormait à poings fermés. La vue brouillée par trop d'émotions, il se laissa tomber sur les pierres froides du bureau, tentant en vain de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

Snape… Snape était de leur côté. Depuis le début. Il avait _juste_ fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde… Erreur qui avait coûté la vie de sa meilleure amie… d'une jeune femme dont il avait toujours été amoureux. Sa mère, Lily… Snape avait prêté serment, en plus de jurer sur la tombe de Lily qu'il prendrait soin de son fils, de loin… Il était définitivement plus courageux que lui, Harry Potter, censé être un Gryffondor. Mais le Choixpeau n'avait-il pas hésité avec la Maison Serpentard ? Que serait-il advenu, si…

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces pensées-là.

Neville lui avait soufflé que Snape était parti dans un genre de mission-suicide et qu'il n'en sortirait jamais vivant, et Harry avait _osé _être heureux que cette _ordure _meure…

Une boule dans la gorge, il se releva. Certains tableaux le fixaient, mais il ne leur accorda aucune importance. Il avait une mission, lui aussi. Et pas des plus belles… Il souffla, fixant une dernière fois les bibelots de Dumbledore, restés intacts dans les vitrines. Comme si… comme si Dumbledore habitait encore les lieux. Qu'il n'était jamais décédé. Comme si Snape n'avait pas dû abréger ses souffrances… bon sang. Il n'approuvait pas les plans de Dumbledore. Comme Snape, il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier. Mais il savait que Dumbledore l'avait apprécié. Il le sentait… malheureusement, il n'était plus de ce monde et le vulgaire reflet de son âme n'était qu'un dormeur paresseux dans un tableau. Sans un regard vers ce dit tableau, il actionna la poignée de la lourde porte. Le Bureau Directorial n'avait plus rien de chaleureux à ses yeux.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, il entendit la dernière menace de Voldemort et un frisson glacial descendit le long de son dos. La dernière phrase trouva un écho dans les murs de pierre.

"_Livrez-moi le Garçon, et vous serez libres_."

Harry se dépêcha de descendre la volée d'escaliers et rejoignit comme il le put ses amis dans l'aile Est du château, près des remparts. Il voyait le bouclier doré se détériorer, laissant place à la nuit sombre qui se profilait autour d'eux. Des cris de victoire se faisaient entendre alors que des mangemorts accédaient au château par les airs. La bataille ne faisait que commencer.

\- Harry ! cria alors Hermione, alors qu'une fenêtre se brisait. _Ici !_

Essoufflé, il atterrit au sol et rampa derrière les gravats.

\- Il faut les rejoindre, viens ! lui demanda Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre les autres, alors qu'un grand nombre de Mangemorts menaçaient d'entrer dans le parc.

\- J'espère que cela va marcher, répétait Neville sans relâche alors que les hommes en face d'eux riaient.

Les dernières protections tombèrent et un lourd silence se posa sur le château, avant que les hommes, dans un cri de joie, ne dépasse la limite des protections maintenant inexistantes. Un énième cri suraigu se fit entendre.

Neville se boucha les oreilles et Hermione lança un bouclier protecteur autour des membres de l'AD présents. Plusieurs détonations eurent lieues, et plongèrent les adolescents dans un chaos total.

Des grenades sautèrent, les balles des mitraillettes s'écrasèrent contre les torses des êtres avides de sang.

\- Espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe ! Traîtres à leur sang ! hurla un homme avant de se prendre une grenade et de tomber au sol, mort.

De la fumée, du sang.

Du bruit…

Une bombe explosa au loin.

Puis une autre…

Le silence, puis des coups de feu.

Peu de sorciers avaient connaissance des armes non sorcières, mais les adolescents s'étaient renseignés. Si l'électricité faisait des étincelles à proximité d'acte de sorcellerie, le mécanisme des armes se combinait magnifiquement bien à l'art de la magie.

Les adultes qui tiraient vers les assaillants y allaient franchement, sans hésitation. Dans cette bataille, ils ne connaissaient personne. Ils voulaient protéger les adolescents d'un crime qui les suivrait toute leur vie. Ils voulaient défendre cette bâtisse, et les nouvelles générations. Ils ne voulaient pas la gloire. Ils voulaient une vengeance. Prouver aux sorciers que les armes moldues pouvaient faire encore plus de dégâts qu'une soi-disant armée de Mangemorts.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! hurla Max alors que Harry tentait vainement d'aider une élève blessée.

Une tête. Il avait vu une tête voler près de lui.

\- Harry ! hurla alors Ronald.

\- Bougez-vous ! cria un homme alors que les sortilèges fusaient vers les tireurs d'élite.

C'était vraiment une idée ingénieuse, mais tout aussi dévastatrice. Sanglante. Toute aussi… mauvaise que les intentions des Mangemorts, pensa Harry en évitant une pierre qui s'écrasa au sol. Tout n'était plus que Vengeance… Terreur.

Des jurons. Les Mangemorts et les loups-garous qui voulaient passer par l'aile Est du château moururent dans la terreur de ne rien pouvoir faire contre des grenades et les fusils moldus. Jamais, au grand jamais Voldemort leur avait parlé de ces armes. Et personne ne pourrait le prévenir du danger… quand bien même il écouterait un avertissement, lui qui se croyait tellement puissant…

Harry, la main contre son torse, hurla de douleur et Hermione le tira dans un coin, à l'abri.

\- Harry ? demanda Ron, la peur dans le regard. _Harry !_

\- Je…

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait vu… senti. Vu Voldemort, exploser de rage alors qu'il allait attaquer, à la suite du groupe parti à l'est, le château. Snape et Malfoy s'étaient volatilisés au même instant que l'explosion de vingt grenades, enterrées sous leurs pieds.

Vingt de ses plus proches partisans gisaient dans leur sang.

Des cheveux de Bellatrix pendaient sur son visage ruisselant de sang alors que lui-même venait d'éviter de peu une boule noire.

Qu'était-ce ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Tout le monde mourrait, ce soir, il le promit au monde entier en hurlant de rage avant de disparaître dans les airs, volant vers les professeurs qui pointaient déjà leurs baguettes sur la fusée de poussière noire qui arrivait dangereusement vers eux.

Suivi de quatre Mangemorts, Voldemort détruisit les quelques gargouilles encore aptes à les blesser. Son rire, amer, rebondit alors sur la façade du château ancestral.

La rage l'aveuglant toujours plus, il lança plusieurs sortilèges tous plus noirs les uns que les autres sur le corps professoral qui n'en menait pas large. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Harry qui, prit d'un accès de courage stupide, se positionna devant McGonagall afin de la protéger d'un sortilège de mort.

Si Snape avait été présent, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

Le corps du Sauveur s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon mais Voldemort ne poussa pas de cris de victoire, trop pris par la douleur fulgurante près de son cœur. La main crispée contre ses poumons, ses genoux le lâchèrent vulgairement et Tom Jedusor revit quelques souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux, oubliant momentanément l'endroit où il se trouvait, et surtout sa position de faiblesse.

Non loin de là, l'homme en noir qui venait d'arriver près des Lieux, observait, la peur au ventre.

Harry était mort. Voldemort, lui, semblait encore en vie, bien qu'affaibli. Le tableau de Dumbledore lui avait vaguement expliqué l'existence des horcruxes. Le garçon avait-il réussi à les détruire ?

Quelques cris désespérés se firent entendre, alors que les fusils d'assaut continuaient leur danse avec les balles. Si Snape se rapprochait, il serait inéluctablement dans la ligne de mire de son « Maître ».

Il crut voir Harry sursauter, et reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Une bouffée de bonheur prit le Maître des Potions par surprise. Harry était vivant.

\- L'immonde chose est partie, murmura Luna qui était accroupie derrière lui.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ?

\- Il faut créer une distraction, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans un combat suicidaire avec Voldemort, Luna avait amorcé un sortilège étrange. Une grande bulle de savon filait droit vers le Lord, l'englobant très rapidement de son enveloppe visqueuse. Le « Lord », que Nagini avait rejoint promptement, ne semblait pas apprécier ce petit interlude coloré. En hurlant, une fois de plus, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – ou CDONDPPLN pour les intimes – se débattit et lança des sortilèges à tout va contre les parois qui ne faisaient que s'étirer dans des couleurs flashies.

\- Ingénieux, fit Snape avec un rictus. Combien de temps ?

\- Dix minutes, répondit son élève en maintenant sa baguette en direction de la bulle, le poignet tourné vers le ciel. Je peux peut-être le maintenir plus longtemps. Les sortilèges peuvent entrer, mais…

\- Je sais, miss, répondit l'enseignant avec un calme olympien.

L'air frais de la nuit fouetta les visages fatigués des adultes présents. Certains élèves arrivèrent, essoufflés, devant le château et fixèrent le corps immobile de leur « Sauveur ». Ronald et Hermione crièrent, retenus par Neville et l'un des adultes cracmols.

Mais Hermione, intriguée par la bulle de savon immense, fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un a lancé un sortilège de savon extensible sur Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Flitwick, plus que surpris.

\- En effet, répondit McGonagall en souriant malgré elle.

\- Potter…

\- Est vivant. Il reprend sa respiration, répondit la sous-directrice en fixant les couleurs vives détonnant entièrement avec la situation.

Mais ce qui surprit toutes les personnes présentes fut le vol plané que fit Snape, lançant des sortilèges de Doloris sur la bulle, vite rejoint par Harry qui s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dix minutes, Potter, cria Snape, sûr et certain que le jeune comprendrait.

Le nom, tabou du mois, amena comme par « _magie_ » presque tous les Mangemorts encore en vie sur les lieux. Les professeurs encore valides entrèrent dans la danse du combat.

**.**

***~°O°o°O°*~**~*°O°o°O°~***

**.**

Snape protégeait Harry qui, dans son dos, contrait les sortilèges offensifs arrivant vers leur duel improvisé. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé combattre aux côtés du professeur le plus haït de Poudlard. Et la réciproque était également vraie. Snape, bien que désapprouvant les méthodes trop « gentilles » et enfantines de son coéquipier, devait admettre que Potter réagissait plutôt bien au stress.

Il devrait vraiment le former au combat, cela dit. Parce qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à mettre à terre la dizaine de Mangemorts qui s'attaquaient à eux deux.

Neville, qui avait coupé la tête de Nagini à l'aide de l'Épée de Gryffondor, s'était pris un sortilège de découpe par Voldemort, qui lui combattait McGonagall et Flitwick. Hermione, blessée à l'épaule et au visage, était dans un duel acharné contre Carrow et Ronald, les pieds liés, se trainait vers Neville.

\- Potter, grogna Snape. Soyez plus… inventif.

\- Supéfix ! hurla Harry.

\- Saviez-vous que les sortilèges lancés le plus calmement et le plus bas possible pouvaient être les plus puissants ? hurla Snape avec un rictus mauvais. Potter !

Un sortilège de découpe dévié, un. Il n'en pouvait plus. Snape évita un sortilège noir et se plaça à côté de son élève, tout aussi épuisé que lui.

\- Potter, concentration ! grogna Snape.

\- Bombarda maxima, chuchota alors Harry alors que Snape le fixait comme si un pied lui poussait sur le front.

\- Attention ! hurla McGonagall en lançant un bouclier autour du duo improbable.

La statue qu'avait malencontreusement visé Harry durant son sortilège avait explosé et les pierres transperçaient déjà sept des dix Mangemorts encore en vie.

\- Stupefix ! lança machinalement Harry vers Voldemort qui allait profiter de l'inattention générale pour tuer froidement McGonagall.

Et alors que Flitwick et Hermione se battaient à nouveau contre les deux Mangemorts restant, McGonagall, Snape et Harry se retrouvèrent autour de Voldemort, stupéfixé et cloué au sol.

\- Tous les horcruxes sont détruits ? demanda discrètement Snape à Harry avant de se rapprocher de Voldemort.

\- Oui, professeur.

Etait-ce de la provocation, ou Potter lui avait parlé avec respect ? Il ne préféra pas s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Le professeur Snape a toujours été de notre côté, dit alors Harry alors que McGonagall pointait sa baguette sur le directeur de Poudlard avec une méfiance non feinte. Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Et j'ai mes raisons de lui faire tout autant confiance, professeur.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner totalement vers Voldemort, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage. Après tout, son collègue avait profité de l'aveuglement momentané du Lord grâce à la Bulle pour se venger en lançant des doloris… pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tué à ce moment-là ?

Severus voulait être certain que les Horcruxes soient tous détruits.

Un tireur d'élite sorcier arriva à leurs côtés.

\- A trois ? demanda Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel puis leva sa baguette.

\- Es-tu sûr ? demanda l'homme en noir en fixant les yeux verts.

Le garçon ravala sa salive et hocha la tête. Oui. Il le devait. Pour ses proches, pour le monde sorcier…

\- Et pour toi, fit Snape à voix basse. Un meurtre n'est jamais anodin.

\- Mais la vie n'est pas rose.

\- Encore heureux, c'est la couleur la plus hideuse qui soit, grimaça Snape alors que McGonagall observait l'étrange échange, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Est-ce vraiment le moment de… de… de plaisanter ? demanda la professeur de métamorphose avec un mécontentement évident.

Snape et Harry eurent un léger sourire que Minerva ne leur avait encore jamais vu et elle pointa à son tour sa baguette vers le corps allongé au sol.

\- C'est trop facile, murmura Harry, gêné par la faiblesse de l'homme.

\- Si tu le libères, je te tue, répondit sèchement Snape. Il est moins vivant que nous trois réunis.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Potter, intervint à nouveau McGonagall.

\- À trois, répéta Harry avant de lever, à son tour, sa baguette.

Et alors que les trois sortilèges de mort touchèrent le corps du Mage Noir, la balle du fusil atteignit le cœur – si tant est qu'il en ait eu un dans sa longue vie – de l'homme le plus détesté d'Angleterre.

Et ce fut ainsi que mourut Voldemort, son corps prenant feu de lui-même et se désintégrant jusqu'à devenir un petit tas de cendres qui se consuma quelques heures plus tard.

Il ne restait plus rien de ce corps et de cet être immonde sur la terre, et Poudlard pouvait à nouveau revivre.

Le monde sorcier était enfin _libre_.

**.**

***~°O°o°O°*~**~*°O°o°O°~***

**.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les meilleurs amis du monde

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions ! Bon, comme je l'ai écrit, il n'y a aucun chapitre d'écrit en avance. J'avance dans le flou, laissant mes idées vagabonder au-delà des mots. A voir où cela nous mène... Tout droit dans le mur du Chemin de Traverse, peut-être ?

Bonne lecture !

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*D*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**Chapitre deux**

Les meilleurs amis du monde

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Cela faisait trois ans que la communauté sorcière se reconstruisait, tant bien que mal. La Bataille de Poudlard avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle, et le nombre de morts avait été impressionnant. Les dégâts provoqués par les armes moldues avaient été importants et le château de Poudlard était en constante rénovation depuis la Bataille Finale.

L'équipe de cracmols et de sorciers qui avaient participé à la défense des élèves s'était volatilisée depuis, médaillée par le Ministère mais retournant dans leurs familles comme si rien de cela ne s'était produit. Le gouvernement actuel avait demandé au Département des détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu de se renseigner sur les différentes technologies des non-sorciers, afin de faire évoluer leur monde resté trop longtemps aveugle aux nouveautés.

Malgré le nombre de blessés et de morts, les Weasley étaient tous sains et saufs. Ronald s'était pris un gros savon de la part de sa mère, Molly, qui aurait préféré que ses deux plus jeunes enfants soient en sécurité plutôt qu'au centre d'un combat presque sans espoirs. C'était sa façon de leur faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à eux plus qu'à sa propre vie.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait aidé selon leurs capacités et nettoyé le château après la Bataille. Les jeunes, eux, avaient été rassemblés dans la Grande Salle près des blessés. Mais, ne pouvant rester en place à observer les autres pleurer un ami ou un membre de sa famille, Harry s'en était allé. Il avait eu besoin de calme, et rien que pour cela, il avait quitté les lieux maintenant hantés de Poudlard.

L'odeur du sang l'avait suivit pendant plus de deux jours consécutifs et il vagabonda dans les rues de son village natal : Godric's Hollow, sans but précis. Ni Voldemort, ni Nagini, ne pourraient le surprendre, cette fois-ci. Ses pas le conduisirent vers le cimetière, une fois de plus, et son regard s'attarda sur les tombes de personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Les Peverell, entre autres. Puis, encore et pour toujours, James et Lily Potter.

Il s'était assis dans l'herbe, en plein soleil, observant sans vraiment la voir, la tombe de ses parents. Les minutes et les heures étaient passées et il avait sauté le repas de midi, encore une fois. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas d'argent moldu. Pourrait-il abandonner ses amis pour se fondre dans la masse et oublier le passé ? Non, la communauté sorcière ne le laisserait certainement pas tranquille avant un bon moment.

Une main passa devant ses yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de se rende compte que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.

Une bouteille d'eau fut placée devant ses yeux et il la prit en observant l'homme qui s'était, lui aussi, assis dans l'herbe.

Habillé de noir, le regard douloureux et hanté.

Snape.

Il hocha la tête en remerciement pour l'eau, et se remit à observer les arbres.

Severus Snape semblait encore plus mal en point que lui, mais aucun des deux n'ouvra la bouche. À quoi bon ?

Le professeur de Potion se leva au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, non sans difficultés.

\- N'oubliez pas de vous nourrir, Potter, marmonna le professeur avant de quitter les lieux.

Harry avait bien essayé de répondre, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il revit son ancien professeur.

Harry resta quelques heures à réfléchir, penser, tenter d'oublier, avant que le visage de Ginny ne s'impose devant lui lorsqu'il atteignit, une fois de plus, les ruines de la dernière demeure de ses parents.

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot mais prit Harry dans ses bras, en guise de réconfort, et Harry inspira faiblement le doux parfum de Ginny. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et l'invita à la suivre, en lui annonçant avoir pris de l'argent moldu afin qu'ils mangent dans un des restaurants du village.

Il n'avait osé refuser. Harry n'avait pas le cœur de retourner dans le monde des Sorciers, et encore moins faim.

Les mois étaient passés et Harry, qui imitait maintenant à la perfection un visage heureux, demanda Ginny en mariage. Il l'aimait. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait toujours un mot doux pour lui, une caresse tendre. Son soutien lui avait été indispensable. Vital. Elle était celle qui mettait de la joie dans sa vie, celle qui lui apportait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin et celle à qui il donnait tout son amour. Le mariage semblait une évidence, et il lui semblait que Ginny n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche.

Puis se fut le tour de Ron et Hermione. Luna, fidèle à elle-même, observait de loin le groupe d'amis dont elle faisait partie, un regard rêveur collé sur son visage. Ses amis respiraient le bonheur, et elle refusait toute avance des garçons encore célibataires. Puis Ginny s'était lassée de cette amitié presque fantomatique et Luna ne parla plus qu'à Harry, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en voyage avec son vieux père.

Hermione et Ron vivaient eux aussi le plus grand bonheur. Hermione et Harry étaient restés tout aussi proches et ce fut lors d'une rencontre non planifiée dans le Londres Moldu que le jeune homme appris de la bouche de sa meilleure amie qu'elle attendait un enfant de Ron, et qu'elle allait l'annoncer à son époux le soir même. Harry, très heureux pour elle, insista afin qu'ils organisent une petite fête dans la semaine avec Dean et Lavande, qui eux aussi attendaient leur premier enfant.

Ronald, fatigué de sa journée au Ministère, était rentré avec joie dans le petit cocon que le couple s'était créé. Le monde était enfin paisible, sans grande menace. Les Mangemorts les plus puissants n'étaient plus en vie et les autres se cachaient quelque part, loin d'eux. Ronald soupira de bonheur en s'affalant dans le canapé.

\- Bonsoir mon cœur ! fit-il en voyant arriver son épouse. Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

\- Oui, et toi ? Pas trop difficile ?

\- Ça va, l'homme aux chaussures mordeuses a été arrêté cet après-midi dans le Londres Moldu.

\- Ok ! Bon, j'ai faim, on mange quoi ce soir ?

\- Tu as toujours faim, se moqua doucement Hermione.

\- Tu vas faire quoi à manger ce soir ? demanda-t-il un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire, agacé par la remarque.

\- Je t'amène au restaurant, fit Hermione.

\- Pas ce soir, grogna Ron. Je ne veux pas sortir.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit pas ce soir, répéta le roux un peu plus durement.

Il était crevé, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'afficher en public. Sans compter qu'il ne comprenait pas le visage excessivement joyeux de son épouse.

\- Tu peux y aller seule si tu veux.

\- J'ai réservé une table, et…

\- Bah, tu peux annuler, fit Ronald en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Hermione le suivit et pris ses mains.

\- Ronald, je…

\- Quoi ? fit-il vivement en se dégageant des mains de son épouse.

\- Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose, fit Hermione en ravalant sa salive.

Ron soupira et observa son épouse. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais elle l'était tout le temps ces dernières semaines et cela l'énervait. Il y avait toujours un petit truc qui n'allait pas.

\- Dis-moi tout, répondit-il alors avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis enceinte, annonça la jeune femme en souriant, apparemment heureuse.

\- Pardon ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'attends un enfant ! Ronald, nous allons pouvoir fonder une famille, nous allons avoir un enfant ! répéta joyeusement la jeune femme, aux anges et ne pouvant contenir cette bonne nouvelle plus longtemps.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, fit sérieusement Ronald.

Hermione, comme douchée, se reprit et observa son époux. Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ?

\- J'att…

\- Tu attends un enfant, j'ai bien compris Hermione, répondit durement Ronald. Mais as-tu seulement pensé à son avenir ? Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent, Hermione ! Ce gosse, je n'en veux pas, pas pour l'instant.

\- Mais on ne choisi pas quand…

\- Je m'en fiche, Hermione ! se mit à crier Ronald. Je n'en veux PAS ! On vit dans un village moldu, loin de mes parents parce que tu voulais qu'on fasse notre vie indépendamment de la leur, ce que je trouve bien égoïste et débile entre nous soi dit, et maintenant tu me dis que tu es enceinte alors qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre ? Il y a encore des Mangemorts dans les rues !

\- On a assez d'argent, répondit à son tour Hermione, toute joie envolée. Et mes parents pourront nous aider pour le garder quand nous serons au travail ! Et il n'y a pas de Mangemorts dans les rues, Ronald ! fit-elle avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures encore, Hermione ? fit dangereusement Ronald. Tu ne penses pas que tu pleures un peu trop ces derniers jours ? Tu as une humeur massacrante, tu as mal au ventre, tu vomis, il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas avec toi !

\- Mais enfin Ron, c'est les symptômes d'une femme enceinte ! Je… je pensais que tu serais…

\- Que je serais heureux, peut-être ? Dégage, Hermione ! Dégage d'ici avant que je ne te fasse mal !

\- Mais Ronald ! fit-elle en prenant les mains de son mari.

Celui-ci se dégagea vivement et poussa sa femme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione bascula en arrière et s'ouvrit le crâne contre le coin de la table à manger et Ronald, sous le choc, observa le corps tomber au ralenti.

Il reposa le verre qu'il avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt et s'accroupi aux côtés de sa femme.

\- Hermione ? Hermione, arrête de faire semblant, réveilles-toi ! cria-t-il. Hermione !

Il donna un coup de pied violent dans le dos de son épouse puis se mit à pleurer contre le corps sans vie, ne pensant pas une seconde à contacter un médicomage, aveuglé par la douleur qu'éprouvait son cœur.

Ce fut Dean, le lendemain, qui le découvrit affalé contre le corps froid de son épouse, sur le sol de la cuisine. Paniqué, il appela les médicomages et Ronald leur annonça une mauvaise chute. Ils ne posèrent aucune question et Ronald déversa sa colère et sa tristesse sur Dean qui l'écouta patiemment, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Dean, qui faisait d'étranges études mêlant la science moldue à l'astrologie et la divination, promit de trouver une solution pour faire revivre, si ce n'est sa femme, au moins son souvenir.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite des amis au Chaudron Baveur dans la soirée. Dean et Ronald furent ceux qui burent le plus, comme pour oublier la dure journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Lorsque les autres partirent, Ginny les avait rejoint et apprit de Dean le décès de son amie, non sans peine. Ronald ne lui parlait plus beaucoup depuis quelques mois et elle tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put. Ils n'avaient prévenus personne : ni Harry, ni les parents de la jeune femme, et Ginny se sentit mise à l'écart.

Dean expliqua alors, en plein délire et sous l'effet de l'alcool, à Ron, que l'amitié fraternelle qui liait Hermione à Harry maintenait certainement l'âme d'Hermione en vie, quelque part. Et que le sang du Survivant pourrait certainement faire revivre l'épouse du rouquin. Ginny, peu certaine de ce plan foireux, écouta Dean disserter une heure durant sur les liens fraternels et le noyau magique qui pourrait faire revivre l'âme et le corps de la personne même soixante-douze heures après.

\- De toutes façons, maman ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça, finit par dire Ron. Elle nous disait depuis le début de ne pas trop nous attacher à Harry et Hermione, qu'ils devaient servir pour Dumbledore, fit-il en reniflant.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Ginny. Dumbledore nous donnait de l'argent de poche, et aidait maman aussi pour accueillir Harry comme si c'était le dernier membre de la famille. Pour nous, peu nous importait au début… mais tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de Harry, je suis tellement désolée, Ron.

\- Pas ta faute, grogna Ron. J'ai été assez idiot pour réellement devenir ami avec lui. Il avait l'air tellement perdu ! Je n'allais pas le laisser devenir ami avec Malfoy, Dumbledore m'en aurait voulu et maman m'aurait tuée.

La discussion continua dans ce sens pendant plus d'une heure, loin des conversations plus joviales des autres personnes autour d'eux. Protégés par un Silencio, Dean leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi dans une des ruelles du Chemin de Traverse. Et ce fut bel bien le lendemain que Ronald amena Harry dans les rues de la rue marchande afin de rendre visite aux jumeaux.

\- Viens, finit par dire Ronald en trainant le jeune marié dans une ruelle plus étroite, il y a un nouveau magasin là-bas, tu veux y aller ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! fit Harry, toujours partant pour découvrir les nouveautés que le monde des sorciers pouvait offrir.

Il aperçut Dean et Ginny un peu plus loin, et fronça les sourcils. Ginny aurait dû travailler, déjà qu'elle était rentré très tard la veille…

\- Salut Harry ! l'apostropha Dean en lui serrant la main.

Le décor de la ruelle changea et Ronald lança quelques sortilèges.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus mon chéri, fit Ginny en attrapant la baguette au vol.

\- Ginny !

\- Désolée, mon cœur, fit-elle avec un sourire contrit. La famille est et reste ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux, mais Ron à besoin de nous. Enfin… plus précisément de toi.

\- Hein ?

Ginny soupira et s'adossa à un mur alors que Ronald se positionna en face de lui et Dean derrière.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Luna a sauté d'un pont à Londres ce matin, fit Ron. Oh, tu ne savais pas ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais trop surpris par cette nouvelle, il recula d'un pas.

\- Tu es conscient que si nous n'étions pas devenus amis, nous n'aurions pas eu autant de soucis durant toute notre scolarité ? Hermione est morte, Luna aussi, et c'est de ta faute, Harry, fit Ron sur un ton dangereusement calme.

\- Quoi ? Mais, comment ? Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sentant la panique monter en lui, Harry positionna les paumes de ses mains vers son ami.

\- Les meilleurs amis du monde, se moqua Dean.

\- On ne t'a jamais aimé, tu sais ! cracha Ronald. Ma mère nous a forcés à devenir ami avec toi, et Dumbledore nous avait promis qu'il ne nous arriverait rien. Le célèbre Harry Potter sans famille ! Et tu vois ce que tu as fait ? Tu as pourri notre vie ! Chaque année à Poudlard, et encore aujourd'hui !

\- Maman m'a donné de l'argent de poche pour que je te suive partout et lui rapporte le moindre de tes gestes, continua Ginny les yeux dans le vague. J'ai fait la bêtise de tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais Ronald m'a ouvert les yeux hier soir et il a entièrement raison, avait alors dit la jeune rousse, les yeux noirs et la voix rauque. Ma mère t'apprécie maintenant, mais elle avait surtout pitié de toi, à l'époque.

Si Harry douta qu'elle soit sous Imperium ou un sortilège du genre, il n'en dit pas un mot et s'écroula sous la douleur du poignard qui s'enfonça dans son abdomen.

Ce fut après un cri peu digne que le Survivant perdit la vie, peu après Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, et en même temps que Severus Snape qui avait pris une dose d'un poison rare quelque part en Ecosse, enfermé dans une cabane au centre d'une forêt méconnue depuis plusieurs mois.

Ronald Weasley n'arriva jamais à rendre la vie à sa défunte épouse, incinérée peu après l'incarcération de son mari. Ginny s'en sorti sans souci, sa mère la protégeant comme une lionne protègerait les siens et arguant que son fils avait dû lancer un sortilège de contrainte.

Ginny ne se rendra jamais sur la tombe de son époux et Ronald ne regretta jamais le mal qu'il avait fait à sa femme, oubliant même qu'elle fut enceinte d'un héritier ou d'une héritière.

Hermione avait mérité son destin de miss-je-sais-tout, trop centrée sur elle-même, et Harry aurait dû mourir lors de la Dernière bataille, comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore à Molly Weasley.

La noirceur du monde chassa les quatre âmes qui cherchaient en vain leur route, et la vie continua d'une étrange et improbable manière.

**°Oo-*°*°*-oO°**

Une entité peu reconnue par les êtres vivants pulsait au sein d'une sombre forêt. La magie elle-même avait arrêté le Temps, trop consciente des défauts de ses enfants.

Un grand mage, qu'elle avait jadis béni malgré ses défauts, avait joué avec son entourage comme avec un échiquier. La vie avait cependant continué et plusieurs âmes dont la magie avait été autrefois bridée avaient rejoints l'entité.

Des vies, présentées sur un plateau d'argent par Albus Dumbledore. Car les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient jamais reçu de formation au combat et n'étaient pas Auror.

Les quelques âmes voletaient près de la lueur familière et chaleureuse avant de fondre comme neige au soleil, dans la source de Magie qui restait intacte coûte que coûte.

Les corps translucides marchaient sur un sol nuageux et aussi blanc que du coton. Doucement, ils prirent conscience de leur environnement.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Pourquoi leurs amis les avaient lâchement traités de la sorte ? Etait-ce réellement des amis ?

\- La manipulation est une chose que je ne tolère pas, gronda une voix au loin. Et vous en avez été malheureusement victime. Vos _amis_ sont devenus _serviteurs_ du Mal, vous accusant de maux qui ne sont pas de votre fait.

Des oiseaux blancs et bleus voletaient tranquillement dans ce paysage féérique et les corps continuaient de flotter au-dessus du sol cotonneux. Le paysage était blanc, avec quelques nuances d'un bleu très clair.

\- Sev' ? fit une voix que le Maître des Potions et Harry reconnurent immédiatement.

\- Lily, fit difficilement Severus, avec trop d'émotions.

Harry arriva à ses côtés et observa la jeune femme qui avait été sa mère.

\- Harry… oh je suis tellement fière de vous deux…

Sans comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras d'une jeune version de Lily Potter, née Evans.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, finit-elle par dire. Sev'. Je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu as pu faire de mal et ce pourquoi tu te sens mal. Nous n'étions que des adolescents, à l'époque. Tu mérites une vie meilleure. Magia voudrait vous permettre de recommencer sur de meilleures bases et contredire les Mauvais Plans. Vous pourrez compter sur l'intelligence de Luna et Hermione. Mais Sirius et moi vous accompagnerons. Quelqu'un nous attend, termina-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Prêt à répliquer qu'ils ne souhaitaient guère retourner dans le monde des vivants, le groupe se figea devant Sirius qui apparu à son tour.

\- Nous ne laisserons ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort décider de notre futur. La Magie nous donne cette chance, Snape, alors nous la prendrons. Pour une meilleure vie.

\- Et… Potter ? James Potter, je veux dire ? demanda difficilement l'être translucide nommé Snape.

\- James n'a rien à dire, répliqua vivement Lily. Il n'y a pas que vous qui aviez été manipulés, vous savez, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

\- Il va falloir y aller, fit alors Sirius. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend, mais cela promet d'être amusant !

« Mêlez vous au monde, soyez vous-même et surtout, surtout, n'oubliez pas d'être heureux… Quelques surprises vous attendent, profitez du bonheur qu'est la Vie… » murmura une voix douce mais puissante. « Cette chance sera la vôtre, et certains vous rejoindront… »

***O*~*°*~*o*~*°*~*O***

Du coton. Du tissu doux… tout doux. Des rêves, des pensées qui défilent, une barrière protectrice faite d'eau et de flamme. De bois. Et de terre.

Une forêt…

\- Bienvenue chez vous, fit une voix autoritaire.

Severus et Sirius furent les premiers à se réveiller en sursautant, et observèrent le canapé immonde sur lequel ils étaient installés.

Reprenant durement connaissance, et se rappelant de l'entrevue dans les limbes, Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça, c'est un manoir de grande famille, murmura Sirius dont les yeux parcouraient minutieusement les murs.

Les adolescents dormaient encore, affalés eux aussi sur de grands canapés aux couleurs un peu trop vives au goût des deux hommes.

Les yeux de Severus se fixèrent au corps endormi de…

\- Lily s'est séparée d'avec James il y a fort longtemps, murmura Sirius. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle t'envoie de bonnes ondes lors de tes entrevues avec Voldemort.

\- Vous… fit Severus, n'arrivant finalement pas à formuler sa question.

\- On ne pouvait pas te voir, mais chacun d'entre nous pouvait apercevoir, une fois par mois, les proches que l'on souhaitait revoir un jour… Lily m'a dit que la protection ancestrale qui protège Harry s'étendait à toi. James s'est beaucoup disputé avec Lily à ce sujet. Il a fini par accepter qu'elle tienne à toi autant qu'à lui, mais il a préféré quitter le cocon qu'ils avaient, au Royaume.

\- Le Royaume ?

\- Le Royaume de la vie, fit Sirius en fixant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Severus. Je vois que Magia n'a pas chômé. Nous ne ressemblons pas réellement à nos anciens « nous »…

Severus, qui ne s'était pas donné la peine d'observer Sirius plus que nécessaire le fit enfin, détectant les changements. Les cheveux, d'un brun plus clair et bien plus lisses, étaient mi-longs et attachés en queue de cheval. Ses sourcils, autrefois broussailleux, étaient eux aussi plus fins et ses yeux avaient abandonnés le gris des Black pour un bleu un peu plus vif que la moyenne.

Severus se demanda alors à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler maintenant et aperçu un miroir au-dessus d'une cheminée majestueuse. Il se leva et alla observer son apparence.

Mince, mais moins maigre qu'avant, il se retrouvait cependant dans le miroir. Son nez aucunement cassé, ses cheveux noirs tout aussi longs que ceux de Sirius et le visage très légèrement arrondit, bien moins pâle.

Ses yeux le surprirent plus qu'autre chose : il avait toujours les yeux marron, mais un liseré vert semblait scintiller autour de ses pupilles.

Ses bras étaient plus musclés, et ses mains toujours aussi grandes. Il se sentait mieux, aussi. Moins blasé, moins las. Moins fatigué de la vie comme il avait pu l'être avant de quitter leur monde. Un semblant d'espérance semblait gonfler ses poumons à chaque instant.

Lily, quant à elle, avait les cheveux un peu plus dorés qu'avant, et lisses. Il ne se souvenait plus assez de son amie pour dire si elle avait beaucoup changée ou non. Les enfants étaient sous d'épaisses couvertures et il préféra les laisser se reposer, et profiter de ce moment de calme pour visiter les lieux.

Il entendit Sirius sursauter et se retourna vivement, prêt à défendre son pire ennemi.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, répéta la voix qui avait réveillé les deux hommes.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds souriait. Aucun des deux ne la connaissait, mais elle n'inspirait aucune crainte.

\- Lena Nott, fit la jeune femme. Ces lieux sont les vôtres. Tenez, Lord Black, ceci est pour vous. Lord Prince, voici également, fit-elle en tendant deux grosses enveloppes. Je vous conseille de vous attabler dans la pièce d'à-côté afin d'étudier ces écrits. Je vais demander aux elfes de préparer le repas de midi.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent et passèrent la porte entrouverte, avant de s'installer à une grande table.

Ils décachetèrent les deux enveloppes et en sortirent des liasses épaisses.

_Londres,_

_Lundi 25 janvier 1971_

**Lord Phineas Sirius Black** né le 14.08.1937, fils de Marius Black [1917-1970], l'oncle de Walburga Black, et de Monica Tourdesac décédée en 1965.

Lord Sirius Black a épousé Mrs. Lena Nott-Black en Autriche le 30 mai 1959. Ils ont une fille Luna-Wilhelmina Black née le 22 mars 1960.

Information secondaire : vous êtes le parrain disparu de Seiros Sirius Phineas Black, fils d'Orion Black ainsi que le cousin de Walburga Black.

**Lena Nott**, épouse Black, est née en date du 07.04.1938. Est la cousine de Theodore Nott Sr..

**Lord Elias Severus Prince**, né le 07 janvier 1937, fils d'Elizabeth de Caming et de Theodore Prince [1918-1968] (oncle d'Eileen Prince née en 1940).

Lord Prince a épousé Lady **Lilia King** le 12.07.1958 et ils eurent deux enfants : Harry Severus Prince et Hermione Dahliane Prince nés le 27 mai 1960.

Elias Severus est le cousin d'Eileen Prince.

Vous avez habités le fin fond de l'Ecosse et éduqué vos enfants loin de tout. Vos familles n'ont pas de contact régulier avec vous. Les deux terrains de 10 hectares chacun sont les propriétés de Lord Prince et Lord Black.

Le responsable Gobelin de vos finances se nomme Biorz Kaonth.

Vos missions sont de détruire les plans de Tom Jedusor et de contrer les manigances d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous avez assez de diplômes pour postuler aux postes vacants à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

_Votre Mère._ »

Les deux hommes trouvèrent ensuite divers papiers officiels tels que des certificats de naissance ou des bilans de santé. Ils avaient encore une demi-année avant que « leurs » enfants soient en âge de rejoindre Poudlard. Severus soupira et Sirius l'observa.

\- Tu pensais avoir une vie tranquille ? demanda le Gryffondor.

\- Effectivement, grogna Severus.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir son « double » se faire malmener devant Potter. James Potter. Et là, il devrait gérer Potter junior en plus. Harry. Il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue. Du moins, il faudrait d'abord que l'adolescent accepte cela.

\- Le plus difficile sera certainement pour les ados : se fondre dans la masse tout en ayant plus de connaissance… Au moins, Harry aura certainement de bonnes notes comparé à la cinquième année.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt, marmonna Snape. Une vie tranquille sans les maraudeurs… est-ce trop demandé ?

\- Apparemment, se moqua ouvertement Sirius avant de redevenir sérieux. Mais nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire. Je suis désolé pour toutes les crasses que tu as dû subir, Servilus. J'adore ce surnom par contre, mais oui je te présente mes excuses. J'ai eu assez de temps pour ravaler mon semblant de fierté. Et pour analyser qu'une telle haine n'était pas normale. Pas saine. Un adulte aurait dû réagir, avant que cela ne tourne au désastre.

\- Entendre cela d'un cabot à la cervelle digne d'un âne me surprendra toujours, répliqua sèchement Severus.

\- Non mais réfléchis un peu… je suis certain que cette haine viscérale n'était pas naturelle.

Severus approuva. Il était vrai que ce n'était absolument pas normal.

\- Dumbledore manipule.

\- C'est lui qui a les reines en main, répondit Sirius.

\- Il va falloir contrer ses plans de manière discrète…

\- Ça ne va pas être du gâteau tout ça.

Snape soupira. En effet. Et…

\- C'est écrit sur le document que tu es le parrain de ta jeune version…

\- Je lui remettrai les pendules à l'heure, et j'espère que ta version miniature n'ira pas rejoindre les Mangemorts…

***O*~*°*~*o*~*°*~*O***


	3. Chapitre 3 - Un nouveau départ

Coucou tous les gens !

J'ai écrit le troisième chapitre, ainsi que le quatrième dans la foulée. Je pense poster les deux aujourd'hui tiens… à voir. Là, c'est surtout la mise en place de l'histoire et j'espère que cela ne vous paraîtra pas trop trop « long ».

Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre trois**

Un nouveau départ ?

1971\. L'année qui avait bouleversé la vie de plusieurs préadolescents qui allaient entrer en première année à Poudlard.

Severus soupira en observant inlassablement les différents documents présents sur la table en bois massif, secouant la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il revivre ces années-là ?

\- Sev'.

La voix, douce et aimante, le surpris. Il resta cependant assis, observant encore et toujours les lignes présentes devant lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et s'il sursauta, personne n'en fit la remarque. Personne n'avait de geste doux pour la Terreur grasse des cachots.

\- Severus.

Il osa un regard vers la jeune femme qui, à sa gauche, l'observait tranquillement, peu intimidée par le regard froid de son ami d'enfance. Il n'osa pas parler, ne faisant guère confiance à sa voix. Et même s'il l'avait souhaité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Sirius l'avait laissé à ses pensées en allant visiter le Manoir et les minutes, les longues minutes, s'écoulaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

\- Les enfants sont réveillés, finit par dire Lily en prenant place aux côtés de Severus. Lena nous a transmis les mêmes documents.

Il ravala sa salive. Potter – _Harry_ – avait dû faire une sacrée crise.

\- Harry et Hermione n'ont pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur réveil.

L'information, surprenante, intéressa l'ancien mangemort bien malgré lui. En pensant à son statu d'espion, il toucha par automatisme son bras.

\- Tu n'as pas la Marque, Sev', dit alors son amie comme si elle parlait du beau temps. C'était une de mes conditions.

Une de ses conditions ? S'il avait su qu'il pouvait en poser, il aurait demandé à ne surtout pas revenir à cette période !

\- Ça ne va pas être simple pour eux non plus, Severus, murmura Lily. Harry aura besoin de toi.

Il l'observa étrangement avant de fixer, à nouveau, les parchemins étalés sur la table.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.

\- Le repas est prêt, pouvons-nous utiliser cette pièce ?

\- Oui bien sûr Lena, répondit Lily avec un sourire. Severus ?

\- Oui, répondit à son tour Severus, de mauvaise grâce, en se levant.

Il empila les papiers et les posa sur la commode, et observa les trois adolescents qui entrèrent calmement dans la pièce, analysant tout ce qui les entourait.

Ils avaient la même taille, et le même regard attentif en s'attardant quelques instants sur Severus. Luna avait toujours le même air rêveur, bien que d'un bleu bien plus électrique. Ses cheveux étaient cependant tout aussi dorés que ceux de Lena.

Hermione avait quant à elle les cheveux châtains clairs, semblant hésiter entre le noir et le blond. Elle avait maintenant les yeux verts vifs, comme ceux de Harry. Il fixa plus longtemps ce dernier, surpris par sa ressemblance digne d'un Prince. Les cheveux légèrement plus longs et domptés, noirs. Hermione et Harry avaient presque le même visage, et ressemblaient à leurs nouveaux parents.

Severus Snape ravala un grognement mécontent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve avec le fils de Potter sur les bras ? La Magie lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient à nouveau des enfants. Et pas seulement physiquement. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils gardent une partie de leurs connaissances et manières d'être.

Des plats ainsi que des assiettes et des couverts apparurent sur la table et un elfe les invita à s'installer alors que Lena faisait la conversation avec Lily, lui racontant les dernières actualités du Monde sorcier.

\- Professeur ? demanda Harry, incertain, après plusieurs minutes de mutisme.

Severus tourna la tête vers ce qui était maintenant son fils et observa plus franchement ses yeux. Il se racla la gorge et invita Harry à poser sa question.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce que… Vous-Savez-Qui a commencé à créer des Horcruxes ? demanda-t-il bien plus bas, alors que Lena débattait avec Lily sur un sujet de botanique.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Snape. Mais vous… _Tu_ n'as pas encore à t'inquiéter de cela.

\- Mais…

\- Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, il se trouve que Magia nous ait donné la possibilité de vivre une autre vie, bien avant l'époque d'où vous venez tous les trois. L'année 1971 est celle où les Maraudeurs arrivent à Poudlard, Pot… _Harry_. L'année ne sera pas de tout repos, mais essayez de profiter de votre jeunesse sans provoquer de catastrophe, répliqua sèchement Snape.

« _Si vous pensez que vous avez toujours l'âge qui était le vôtre lors de votre disparition, détrompez-vous. Vos âmes ont retrouvées l'âge qui est maintenant le vôtre. Vos comportements, envies et réactions seront celles d'une âme de votre âge actuel. Il vous arrivera de devoir à nouveau combattre certaines craintes que vous avez enfouis au fond de vous-même._ »

La phrase, présente sur l'un des parchemins derrière lui, perturbait Snape. Est-ce que Potter – _Harry_ – allait rejoindre son père dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? Si _Harry_ avait vraiment dix ans, pourquoi lui semblait-il si « mature » ?

\- Les Horcruxes… commença Snape, incertain.

\- Le diadème de Serdaigle doit déjà être dans la Salle sur Demande, murmura Harry. Je pense que le Journal doit être en possession des Malfoy.

\- Très certainement, confirma lentement Snape.

Il avait l'impression que Harry ne saurait profiter de sa « jeunesse » qu'en étant certain qu'ils ne courraient plus aucun risque.

\- Quels sont les moyens de les détruire, fini par demander Luna.

Harry observa son ancien professeur avant de continuer, incertain.

\- Le venin de basilic et le Feudeymon.

\- Mais peu de personnes peuvent manipuler le Feudeymon convenablement, rajouta Severus. A cette époque, le Lord réuni le plus de personnes possibles, si possible de Sang-Pur, afin de former ceux qui deviendront les Mangemorts durant la première guerre qui aura lieue dans quelques années. Et comme vous irez à Poudlard en septembre, je vous demanderai de rester sur vos gardes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquera ses partisans à l'aide de la Magie Noire.

\- Est-ce vrai, intervint Hermione, que la Marque est un signe d'esclavage ?

Snape détourna le regard vers la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente qui avait été son élève. Il soupira en observant discrètement Black.

\- La Marque vient d'un sortilège ayant jadis servi à marquer les esclaves, en effet, Miss Grang… Hermione, se reprit-il alors que Lily riait avec Lena en servant le plat principal.

Severus observa Harry picorer dans son assiette mais n'eut pas envie de le reprendre. Ils étaient encore tous perturbés par le retournement de situation et Snape avait craint qu'Hermione veuille rendre visite à…

\- Dumbledore ! Dumbledore saura très certainement ce que l'on doit faire, et…

\- Non.

\- Mais, professeur !

\- Non, rajouta Sirius.

\- Sirius ! Dumbledore saura nous aider.

\- Nous aider ? répéta Lily avec un air condescendant que personne ne lui connaissait. Personne n'a besoin de son aide, Hermione. Et vous ne direz rien à Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mais…

\- Dumbledore n'est pas parfait, intervint Sirius. Il a tout autant de mauvais côtés que Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroitre la peur de la chose elle-même ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Hermione, cracha presque Severus. Les noms ont des pouvoirs, nous ne sommes pas dans le monde des moldus, ici !

\- Mais…

\- Il fut un temps, temps qui sera bientôt actuel, où quiconque nommait son nom se voyait assassiner par ses partisans, Hermione, continua Lily. Si je t'entends encore une seule fois prononcer son nom d'ici sa disparition, tu seras interdite de sortie et d'achats de livres qui s'éloignent des sujets de cours pour deux années consécutives. Est-ce bien clair ?

Severus observa Hermione imiter le poisson à la perfection avec une certaine satisfaction. Et d'après le regard amusé que lançait Harry à Luna, il n'était pas le seul à être agacé par la Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Harry, mange, fit alors Sirius en direction de son _ancien_ filleul.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, maronna Harry.

\- Tu as seulement mangé ton entrée, renchérit alors Lena. Le repas ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, si, je n'ai juste plus faim, répondit doucement Harry. Pourrions-nous visiter la maison ?

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt un manoir, répondit Lena en riant doucement.

\- Severus, tu prends Harry avec toi ? demanda Lily à son meilleur ami.

Râlant quelques secondes pour la forme, il prit une part de tarte aux pommes en servant d'office ce qui lui servirait de fils.

Potter.

Potter était son fils. Génétique, en plus. Est-ce que le _Destin_ se foutait de lui ?

Potter était définitivement muet. C'est ce qu'aurait pu penser Snape alors qu'ils visitaient le premier étage de l'immense Manoir.

L'entrée du Manoir était excentrée du côté droit, donnant sur un grand couloir en angle droit. Celui-ci desservait une petite salle de bain à gauche de l'entrée puis sur une grande salle de réception pour les grandes occasions. En face de la petite salle de bain et de l'entrée se trouvait une cuisine, mais un tableau cachait l'entrée des lieux « privés » du Manoir. Le mur sur lequel était positionné ce tableau rejoignait le mur de l'entrée et celui de la cuisine, puis débouchait sur un couloir plus spacieux allant sur la gauche et donnant à nouveau accès à la cuisine, mais aussi, en face du tableau, sur le fameux salon dans lequel le petit groupe s'était difficilement éveillé. Au fond du couloir, sur la gauche, se situait les escaliers accolés au mur de la cuisine mais aussi une grande porte donnant accès à la salle à manger où ils venaient de manger.

Snape avait conduit Potter dans le grand salon, et prit le couloir à droite de la cheminée. Celui-ci débouchait sur une salle de musique où étaient également stockés quelques chevalets et des pots de peinture. Le couloir parti sur leur gauche afin de s'enfoncer un peu plus au centre de la bâtisse et desservit une chambre d'amis sur leur droite, ainsi que sur une grande bibliothèque familiale sur leur gauche. Celle-ci était sans doute la plus remplie du bâtiment. Presque tous les murs étaient remplis d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres, une table en son centre.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le couloir qui fit un énième virage à droite, ils purent voir la chambre parentale qui donnait sur une petite tour comprenant une salle de bain privative et un petit dressing. Le couloir quant à lui fut illuminé par une grande baie vitrée sur leur gauche et ils purent à nouveau apprécier la vue avant de voir les escaliers sur la droite du couloir puis des WC. En face d'eux se trouvait une salle de bain, et le couloir reparti sur gauche pour desservir deux grandes chambres et un petit salon.

Ils avaient ensuite empruntés les escaliers de l'aile des « enfants » pour arriver à l'étage supérieur dont l'architecture semblait à priori semblable. Un petit salon, deux chambres d'amis, une salle de bain, les wc séparés, les escaliers qu'ils venaient de prendre, le couloir menant à une grande chambre d'amis située au-dessus de la chambre parentale, la grande salle de travail au-dessus de la bibliothèque avec quelques appareils qui provenaient très certainement du monde des moldus, une chambre d'amis et encore deux autres chambres au-dessus de la salle de musique puis le presque sosie du grand salon, en taille réduite, donnant sur une grande terrasse. En face de la cheminée se trouvait une porte menant à une pièce rectangulaire qui desservait le quartier des elfes, une petite cuisine – salle à manger ainsi qu'une salle de danse placée contre le salon et les escaliers pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et arriver dans le couloir menant au Tableau qui protégeait les lieux « privés ».

\- Les pièces sont vides mise à part la bibliothèque, la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée et les canapés immondes du salon, fini par dire Severus alors qu'ils atteignaient à nouveau le grand salon.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Nous pourrons aller vous choisir de quoi meubler vos chambres, continua le Maître des Potions.

L'ancien Survivant tourna brusquement la tête vers son ancien professeur en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se reprendre.

\- Vous n'allez pas dormir dehors, Pott… Harry, grogna Severus. Pourquoi ce regard confus ? demanda-t-il sur un ton dangereux.

Le regard légèrement apeuré et hanté de son ancien élève haït ne lui plut pas et, s'il avait eu une baguette – pourquoi n'en avait-il pas ? – il l'aurait certainement menacé avec un ou deux sortilèges.

Se frottant la joue, il prit place dans un gros fauteuil rose en grimaçant.

\- N'essayez pas de vous moquer, grogna Snape alors que Harry secoua la tête et s'assit à même le sol, dos contre le canapé vert foncé et bleu turquoise.

\- Le mobilier est horrible, finit par marmonner Harry.

\- Il va falloir faire quelques achats, fit une voix derrière eux.

Snape et Harry n'avoueraient jamais avoir sursauté. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés les observait avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous avez le reste de la journée pour vous préparer mentalement, je vous veux tous debout demain matin à huit heures précises pour votre première sortie en Ecosse.

\- Le faut-il vraiment ? grogna Sirius qui arrivait derrière la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu apprécierais te donner en spectacle, se moqua Severus.

Le regard noir que lui lança Sirius ne fit absolument rien à son ancien ennemi.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda l'ancien évadé d'Azkaban.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Et nos baguettes ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai, fit Lena. J'ai un petit stock dans les sous-sols, vous pourrez en essayer puis nous irons en France demain matin afin que vous puissiez en trouver qui vous conviendront le mieux.

\- Pourquoi en France ? demanda Severus.

\- Parce que vous pourrez vous en procurer deux dans le magasin et il est préférable que vous ayez des baguettes sur lesquelles il n'y ait pas la Trace.

\- Intelligent, commenta Sirius.

Severus ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à cela. Son regard s'attarda sur le préado qui fixait à présent la cheminée.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas déjà nous y rendre ce soir ? demanda Lily en arrivant avec Hermione. Nous pourrions en profiter pour faire un tour à Paris et nous acheter des tenues plus appropriées dans un anonymat relatif chez les moldus.

Lena approuva et fit apparaître une grosse male.

\- Choisissez des pantalons, et des hauts assez chauds. Il fait froid, dehors. Je vais créer un portoloin pour la France.

\- Tu sais faire ça ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je t'apprendrai, répondit simplement la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas légal, bien sûr, mais personne ne le détectera. Magia m'a envoyée ici tout comme vous. Mes parents se sont fait assassiner alors que je n'avais que quelques mois, et j'avais perdu la vie dans un accident dû à une magie incontrôlée. Magia m'a demandé de vous inculquer la magie sans baguette, mais il faudra que cela reste entre nous. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, répondirent les adolescents, bien vite rejoints par les adultes.

\- Ce ne sera pas simple, et une demie année ne sera pas suffisante mais bref, préparez-vous maintenant.

La jeune femme disparut de la pièce, laissant les trois adolescents et les trois adultes choisir minutieusement leurs habits.

\- Tu as un budget en tête ? demanda Sirius à Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Sev', tu ne l'as pas vu mais Lena nous a donné accès à deux coffres secrets situés dans nos manoirs. Sirius et Lena en ont un, et il est tout aussi rempli que le nôtre. Sans compter que nous avons un coffre chacun dans une filiale de Gringotts en Ecosse. Les enfants en ont également un à leur nom.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'en avait jamais eu un pour elle seule.

\- Oui, et vous n'y toucherez pas avant votre majorité, fit sévèrement Lily. Nous y mettrons des Gallions tous les mois afin que vous ayez des intérêts mais nous vous donnerons de l'argent de poche que vous pourrez utiliser à votre guise lorsque vous serez à Poudlard. Mais qu'une chose soit bien claire : nous payerons tous les frais de nourriture, de vêtements et tout ce qui sera pour votre scolarité.

Luna et Hermione acquiescèrent et Severus passa la main dans sa chevelure noire et épaisse.

\- Tu pourrais les attacher avec ce ruban, proposa Luna d'une voix douce en tendant un ruban vert émeraude rappelant le liseré vert de ses yeux.

Etonné, il osa un regard vers Lily qui approuva.

Severus grogna en observant Harry qui avait pris un t-shirt miteux et un jeans.

\- Que n'as-tu pas compris dans la phrase « il fait froid dehors », Harry ? demanda l'ancien homme-en-noir.

\- Euh…

\- Eloquent. Mets ce pull, lui ordonna Severus en tendant un gros pull en laine verte.

S'il s'attendait que le Gryffondor râle à cause de la couleur, ce fut raté. L'enfant observa le pull avant de l'enfiler sans un mot, tout en observant le sol carrelé.

Chacun s'habilla dans un coin de la pièce, caché par des paravents que Lena avait fait apparaître temporairement, et Severus observa la lourde horloge dans l'entrée qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.

\- Elle ressemble à celle des Weasley, murmura Harry qui était arrivé derrière lui.

Et Severus, qui évita une énième fois de sursauter, confirma en hochant la tête. Neuf aiguilles montraient l'image d'une maison, avec le mot « en sécurité ». Mais celle qui portait le nom de « Severus Tobias Snape » tremblait un peu, penchant vers « danger interne ».

Snape se tourna vers Harry, essayant de faire taire l'angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes.

\- Professeur ? demanda le jeune garçon en l'observant.

Snape l'aurait bien rabroué et ordonné de se mêler de ses affaires mais ils furent coupés dans leurs réflexions par Lena qui leur annonça un départ imminent.

\- Mettez ces chaines et cachez-les sous vos pulls. Si vous avez besoin de revenir ici en urgence, vous pourrez toucher le médaillon familial.

Tous observèrent les différents médaillons. Dorés, cuivrés et argentés, chacun avait sa propre différence.

\- Ils ne sont utilisables que par vous, et les protections du domaine effaceront toute trace de sortilèges de type Imperium et de divers sortilèges de contrainte. Les protections ne permettront pas à d'autres individus d'accéder à ces lieux et les expédieront quelque par sur la planète.

\- Ils sont utilisables plusieurs fois ? demanda Lily, impressionnée.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lena en tendant les chaines devant elle.

Chacun en pris une, mais Severus avait plutôt l'impression que c'étaient les médaillons qui choisissaient leur propriétaire.

\- Tu as bien deviné, chuchota Lena à son oreille.

Elle déroula ensuite un long châle et tous le touchèrent avant de disparaître dans une fumée blanche…

Ils toussotèrent quelques secondes alors qu'une brume bleue se dissipait devant eux.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Sirius.

\- Un portoloin spécial, répondit Lena avec un amusement non feint. Bienvenue dans le Paris sorcier ! Nous voici au Square des Royals Gouttières.

\- Royals Gouttières ? répéta Hermione, dubitative.

\- C'est un surnom que l'on donne aux chats nés d'unions spontanées, les chats de gouttières, en somme.

\- Ah.

\- Bien, suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe marcha quelques minutes le long d'une allée bordée d'arbres et de fleurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Severus, tu pourras trouver beaucoup d'ingrédients à bas prix ici, fit Lena en lui montrant une grande enseigne jaune et verte. « Potins autour d'une potion » est une grande filiale française rassemblant les ingrédients nécessaires aux potionnistes talentueux et je ne doute pas de tes capacités, rajouta la jeune femme avec un petit clin d'œil.

Severus, étonné, observa la devanture du magasin. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et la modernité jurait d'avec ce qu'il connaissait du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Il y a de grosses promotions aujourd'hui et demain, fit Lily en lisant les différentes affiches. Parfait !

Elle entraîna les ados alors que Severus, dans ses pensées, observait encore la vitrine.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda Lena.

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir acheter ici ?

Ses yeux parcouraient les rayons de bocaux protégés d'halos colorés.

« Œil de Mandragore » « Doigt de fée » … Ou encore de la terre et de la poudre de lune – il ne connaissait pas la différence – des extraits de pins brûlés par un feudeymon…

Une idée naissait dans son esprit alors qu'il aperçu sept fioles de venin de Basilic. Sérieusement ?

\- On peut le prendre ? demanda Harry. Peut-être que…

Sans réfléchir, Severus acquiesça et tendit sa main vers les fioles et Harry la retint brusquement.

\- Ne touchez pas ! souffla-t-il. Il faut demander à un elfe de défaire les protections et ce sera envoyé vers le comptoir, regardez, chuchota l'enfant.

Severus qui avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement se reprit et lu l'affiche en-dessous des fioles. La réaction du garçon lui avait évité une sacrée brûlure.

\- Merci, murmura Severus alors que son « fils » acquiesça avec un sourire timide.

\- Budget de trois mille Gallions, souffla Lily à l'oreille de Severus. Pour les Potions. Prends vraiment un gros stock de tout ce qu'on ne trouve pas en Angleterre, on va tenter de monter un laboratoire de potion, c'est Lena qui m'a donné l'idée.

\- On n'a pas le droit de concurrencer Sainte Mangouste, grogna Severus.

\- On prendra le gauche, grogna à son tour Lena. Rien ne nous y interdit dans le droit sorcier. Si on fait du bon boulot, ils ne diront rien.

Severus observa Harry du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers une grande cage et il voyait ses mains trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce-que… commença Lily avant de s'interrompre.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Sirius qui devint aussi pâle que Severus.

Les quatre adultes rejoignirent rapidement le préado qui tourna la tête vers sa mère, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, ou plutôt comment il devait nommer Lily… il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole et ce fut Snape, contre toute attente, qui lui fit un geste encourageant.

\- On… on ne peut pas les laisser là… murmura Harry mal à l'aise.

Oh non.

Dans le petit groupe, personne n'aurait imaginé que l'on puisse être aussi inhumain que cela.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le Monde des Sorciers

Bonjour bonsoir,

Voici le second chapitre pour aujourd'hui :-) je rappelle que je publie cette « fic' » quand je peux, et surtout lorsque je fini d'écrire un chapitre.

Pour une fois, je n'écris rien en avance. :-) Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre quatre**

Le Monde des Sorciers

Severus et Harry avaient le même regard inquiet mais ce fut le plus jeune qui s'abaissa au niveau des créatures qui couinèrent de crainte.

\- Une mère et sept enfants, murmura Lily. Ils ont l'air très affaiblis.

La pancarte, au-dessus de la cage magique empêchant toute fuite, affichait cent Gallion par « créature ».

\- On a l'argent, fit Lena.

\- Oui mais on ne peut pas tout dépenser sur un coup de tête, marmonna Sirius tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Le regard noir de Lily le fit taire.

\- On est assez riche pour vivre sans travailler durant trois cents ans, Siri', alors laisse-nous tranquille avec tes soi-disant craintes budgétaires.

\- Oh, fit-il. Autant ?

\- Oui, répondit Lena en souriant doucement. Harry ?

Le garçon se retourna doucement, plus pâle que jamais, et ses yeux vrillèrent vers Hermione et Luna qui riaient dans un des autres rayons de l'immense magasin.

L'enseigne abritait certes énormément d'ingrédients et de préparations diverses mais aussi deux autres plus petites enseignes qui faisaient frissonner les quatre adultes. Ce qui choqua le plus Lily fut les gens qui passaient près d'eux sans aucun regard pour ces pauvres êtres enfermés et traités comme de la sous-crasse pour ne pas dire de mot vulgaire que Lily aurait bien aimé crier.

\- Où est votre père ? demanda doucement Lily en s'abaissant vers la mère des sept petits.

La jeune elfe tourna la tête vers un autre elfe, dans la cage d'à côté, la tête entre ses mains. Il pleurait à chaude larme près de deux corps allongés.

\- Ils… commença Harry.

\- Arrête de pleurer, sale elfe ! hurla un homme en frappant contre les barreaux de fer. Désolé pour ce cinéma, madame, ces petits sont seulement fatigués à ne rien foutre !

\- Nous allons les prendre, intervint Sirius avant que Lily ait pu manquer de respect à l'homme qu'elle qualifiait déjà d'abject.

La main de Severus se plaça entre les omoplates de son « épouse », tentant de calmer les pulsions meurtrières. Le regard que Lily porta sur lui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle semblait se retenir à grande peine de ne pas torturer l'homme devant eux et des étincelles marrons jaillissaient de ses doigts.

\- Comment ? Tous ? se moqua l'homme.

\- Oui, répondit Severus à la place de Lily qui préféra prendre Harry contre elle et lui murmura quelque chose.

La mère de la petite famille les observa, étonnée et légèrement craintive.

\- Finissez les achats de potions, exigea Lily de Severus et Harry. Je reste ici et nous partirons avec les elfes ensuite.

\- Et les vêtements ? demanda Sirius légèrement déçu.

\- Je m'en occupe, intervint Lena. Je vous retrouve ici dans dix minutes.

\- Dix minutes ? se moqua spontanément Severus, ce qui le surprit lui-même.

Lena leva les yeux au ciel et les planta là alors que Lily appelait Luna et Hermione. Severus soupira et embarqua Harry – pourquoi lui ? – vers les autres rayons.

\- On va prendre de la terre de lune, même si je ne sais pas à quoi cela pourra servir, murmura Severus. Ne fait pas cette tête, je ne sais pas tout sur tout !

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Vous avez fait des études en potion ? demanda timidement Harry, s'attendant vraisemblablement à ce que Severus le frappe.

L'adulte l'observa, se demandant d'où Harry avait ce comportement distant, et craintif. L'enfant semblait marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Enfin, celui de leur ancien monde…

\- Je n'ai pas la science infuse, et j'ai commencé à enseigner à Poudlard bien avant de pouvoir suivre des études plus poussées.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir le faire maintenant ?

Était-ce des étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'enfant ? En quoi cela l'intéressait-il ?

\- Je… présume.

\- Comme ça, vous pourriez être définitivement indépendant, concernant le projet de Lily et Lena.

\- Lily est ta mère, le rabroua Severus.

L'enfant perdit son sourire et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

\- Harry ? demanda Severus en étouffant un soupir.

Il prit son « fils » par les épaules, et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, chuchota l'adulte. Je suis ton père, tu es mon fils. Lily est vivante. Tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole une seule fois, je comprends que tu ais peur, mais nous sommes là pour toi, compris ? Je suis ton père. Lily est ta mère. Evite de nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Il sentit Harry frissonner et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les potions…

\- Je… j'aime bien, prof… j'aime bien, mais je suis nul.

Severus haussa un sourcil en l'observant.

\- Nous allons y remédier. Quels sont les ingrédients qui t'intéressent ?

Prit de court par la question, Harry observa son père, s'attendant à une moquerie bien placée.

\- Harry. Observe ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Je veux que tu prennes dix flacons de chaque ingrédient qui t'intéresse dans ce rayon, je m'occupe du suivant. Ceux qui ne te font pas envie ne sont pas à prendre.

\- Euh…

\- Ais confiance en toi. Nous pourrons toujours revenir s'il nous manque quelque chose.

Très surpris, Harry marcha quelques pas avant de tomber sur des fruits séchés dont quatre catégories de fruits qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il prit des fioles contenant des Amlysos, des asplusias, des berolz et des blias avant de tomber sur de magnifiques… Plumikus. Il ne connaissait vraiment aucun des noms et espérait que Snape saurait quoi en faire. Il prit un livret sur les divers fruits exotiques et Snape le rejoignit avec une corbeille pleine flottant dans les airs derrière lui.

\- Très bonne idée, fit-il en souriant. Je vais prendre aussi quelques livrets sur les plantes, puis nous allons régler nos achats. Tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça et ils allèrent au comptoir où plusieurs ingrédients provenant des étagères protégées les attendaient déjà.

\- Ainsi que les sept petits elfes, leur mère et ceux dans la cage d'à côté.

\- Etes-vous certain ? demanda la vendeuse, plus que surprise.

\- Oui, répondit Severus.

La femme soupira et pris une plume avant de noter tous les achats grâce à un sortilège de reconnaissance qui décrivait chaque article.

\- Si on inclut les elfes cela vous fait une somme de…

Les chiffres exorbitants apparurent en noir dans les airs et Severus régla la somme sans broncher.

\- Une des femelles attend des petits, cru bon de rajouter la vendeuse avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Super, marmonnèrent Harry et Severus d'une même voix.

Un petit sourire complice étira leurs lèvres et Severus se permit de décoiffer ce qui lui servirait dorénavant de fils.

\- Allons rejoindre les filles.

\- Et Sirius.

\- Sirius est une poule mouillée, fit Severus, amusé et choquant par là même son petit gryffondor en herbe.

Le portoloin de retour les fit atterrir dans la pièce de réception encore vide de meuble. Les adultes ainsi que Luna, Hermione et Harry observaient les treize elfes devant eux.

\- Bienvenue dans notre Domaine, fit alors Sirius.

\- La magie nous lie déjà, rajouta Lily. Les liens ont été créés lorsque vous cherchiez les ingrédients, fit Lily à l'attention de Severus et Harry. Les elfes sont liés à notre famille et à celle de Sirius.

La jeune femme pris Severus à part alors que les enfants observaient les elfes craintifs, et tremblants.

\- Il faut absolument leur donner de meilleurs habits, murmura Harry.

Hermione renchérit en voulant même les libérer.

\- Hermione, l'interrompit alors Sirius. Tu ne connais pas tous les tenant et les aboutissants d'un lien entre un elfe et leur famille d'adoption. J'ai vu quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de notre Manoir, tu devrais les lire.

\- Mais ils sont malheureux !

\- Et sans nous, sans notre aide, Hermione, ces pauvres petits elfes mourront. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

La bouche ouverte, elle bougea la tête vers Harry.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais…

\- Mais rien, Hermione, fit Sirius d'une voix douce. Nous serons leur famille, ils seront notre famille. Nous allons les aider à aller mieux, et nous ferons de notre mieux pour qu'ils soient heureux. Je te le promets.

Hermione baissa la tête et Lily revint vers eux.

\- Bien, à ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez même pas de nom, fit la jeune femme. Est-ce vrai ?

Le père des sept petits se dandina difficilement sur ses petits pieds, n'osant pas regarder Lily dans les yeux. Ils s'abaissèrent tous à leur niveau, s'asseyant à même le sol. Lena revint avec quelques coussins et invita les elfes à s'asseoir dessus.

\- N'ayez crainte, fit Sirius en montrant les coussins.

\- Je vais poser les règles, commença Lily alors que tous les elfes s'étaient assis et observaient leurs mains.

\- Mais avant tout, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez des noms, continua Severus.

\- Rusty… murmura le compagnon de la petite elfe. Rusty appelle sa femme Olia.

\- Très bien, approuva Lily en souriant avec gentillesse. Et Olia, as-tu donné des prénoms à tes enfants ?

Voyant que la jeune créature n'osait pas, Lily coula un regard vers Lena.

\- Les liens avec vos précédents Maîtres sont rompus, n'ayez crainte, fit alors la jeune blonde.

\- Olia a nommé ses petits, oui, murmura la jeune femme-elfe.

\- Et comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda Harry en prenant un ton doux et gentil.

\- Dans… dans l'ordre de naissance, il y a… hésita la jeune elfe. Il y a Losiana, Onyx, Rhéna, Zéos, Lios, Malina et Jimmy, Madame Maîtresse.

\- D'accord, merci, Olia, répondit Lily.

\- Mais si vous n'aimez pas… hésita Olia.

\- Ce sont tes petits Olia, je te laisse les nommer comme tu le souhaites. Et vous autres, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Olav s'appelle Olav, Maîtresse Madame Lady Prince, et il y a Naiya puis Pouky et Mesho.

\- D'accord, très bien, fit Lily en riant doucement. Alors, déjà je voudrais que vous nous appeliez par nos prénoms, et non par des titres que nous ne souhaitons guère avoir. Nous sommes une famille et vous n'êtes pas nos esclaves. Vous vous confectionnerez ou vous vous achèterait de quoi vous habiller convenablement, nous vous donnerons une sorte de salaire tous les mois afin que vous puissiez acheter ce que vous souhaitez. Chacun de vous étant en âge de travailler aura des tâches particulières.

\- Il me semble que l'une d'entre vous est enceinte, marmonna Severus.

\- Naiya, fit timidement Jimmy.

\- Alors Naiya, continua Lily, tu devras te reposer.

\- Naiya peut travailler ! s'écria l'elfe, horrifiée.

\- Tu pourras faire une ou deux petites choses si tu le souhaites, mais tu devras te reposer afin de protéger les petits êtres qui vivent dans ton ventre, fit Luna après un échange silencieux avec Lily.

\- Je confirme, répondit Lily. Mesho et Jimmy, comment allez-vous ?

Les deux elfes, apeurés, serrèrent leurs petits doigts contre eux.

\- Je vous demande de nous répondre sincèrement. Première règle : tout ce que vous entendrez et verrez ici ne devra sortir de ce domaine ou même de votre bouche devant des personnes autre que nous. Vous devez nous obéir, mais nous vous demandons de donner votre avis si vous avez des idées. Il y a forcément des domaines dans lesquels vous aurez plus d'expérience que nous. Si vous êtes malades, si vous ne vous sentez pas assez bien ou que vous avez besoin de voir un soignant, j'exige que vous nous le disiez, sous peine de sanction grave, fit un peu plus durement Lily. Je vous demande de manger trois repas sains et complets par jour, ainsi qu'un goûter l'après-midi. Vous devrez avoir au minimum douze heure de pause par jour, durant la nuit, sans compter les pauses repas de trente à soixante minutes selon votre programme. Vous devrez également planifier votre semaine afin d'avoir au minimum une journée et demie de libre par semaine, jusqu'à deux jours et demi, et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je vous demanderai de nous prévenir afin que nous prenions plus d'elfes. Olia et Rusty devront avoir trois jours par semaine et des journées plus courtes afin de s'occuper de l'éducation de leurs petits. Au-dessus de cette pièce, ainsi qu'aux sous-sols, des quartiers vous sont d'ores-et déjà réservés. Je vous prie de les aménager comme bon vous semble, en évitant les artéfacts de magie noire. Maintenant, je réitère ma question. Mesho et Jimmy, vous étiez allongés sur le sol de la cage, et n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'être en forme. Comment allez-vous ?

Les deux elfes qui les fixaient étrangement ouvrirent la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'oser parler.

\- Les Anciens Maîtres nous ont donnés des potions revigorantes pour que l'on aille un peu mieux. Mais Mesho est très fatigué, Madame…

\- Lilia.

\- Merci, fit difficilement Mesho. Mesho est malade depuis quelques semaines.

\- Jimmy a dû beaucoup travailler pour les Anciens Maîtres, et il a dû nettoyer tous les sols à l'eau de javel à main nues.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa presque Lena. Oh mon dieu !

\- Tes mains, exigea Severus en les prenant de force. Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !

\- Sev', fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un elfe de se plaindre, se moqua-t-elle un peu.

Le regard noir que lui lança Severus ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

\- Tu as de l'essence de dictame ? demanda Severus à Lena.

Elle fit un mouvement de main et une trousse avec plusieurs fioles apparurent devant eux.

\- Quels étaient le nom des potions que vous a fait ingérer vos anciens persécuteurs ? demanda alors la jeune blonde.

Severus fit attention à ne prendre que des potions n'interférant pas avec celles que nommaient les elfes et soigna les blessures de chacun d'eux. Certains n'osèrent guère leur montrer les traces des fouets mais Lily leur demanda de retirer leurs vêtements, et Lena leur donna de petits slips pour leur intimité. Chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis et trouvèrent bien pratique sous le regard attentif de tout le petit groupe.

Harry vint spontanément aider Severus afin de nettoyer les plaies alors que son père appliquait les différents baumes cicatrisants.

Lena les conduisit ensuite, avec Severus, à l'étage supérieur et leur donna accès à leurs quartiers où n'étaient présents que le strict minimum. Mais c'était déjà énorme aux yeux des elfes.

\- Les ordres pour les deux jours qui suivent, fit Severus. Vous vous reposez, vous dormirez dans les lits présents dans chacune des chambres, vous mangerez et vous vous confectionnerez des vêtements dignes.

\- Les elfes ont des pouvoirs bien plus impressionnants que les humains, rajouta Lena. Vous avez des dons que nous n'avons pas. Vos habits, surtout en présence d'invités, doivent être digne de nos familles.

Les elfes acquiescèrent et découvrirent avec stupeur les différentes chambres.

Severus eut un petit sourire en apercevant les regards émerveillés et les murmures. Oui, les lits étaient grands. Oui, les matelas étaient de très bonne qualité et il y avait assez de linge pour changer les draps tous les jours durant un an sans rien nettoyer. Lena avait dû dépenser une sacrée somme… Ils laissèrent les créatures s'installer, leur annonçant que Lily les accompagnerait très certainement pour les achats de meubles divers et de tissus.

La journée avait été sacrément longue, pensa Severus en s'affalant dans un fauteuil de la suite parentale. Très mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir partager la pièce avec Lily, il retint un soupir.

Il avait pu découvrir un semi sous-sol dans lequel il avait entreposé les ingrédients achetés durant l'après-midi et il avait fait une liste avec Lily de tout ce qu'il devrait acheter comme matériel. Lena leur avait annoncé qu'un autre terrain leur appartenait dans le village d'à-côté et qu'ils pourraient y créer leur laboratoire, s'ils voulaient se lancer dans cette activité.

\- Sev' ? Les enfants dorment, Sirius et Lena sont allés dans leur Manoir à côté. Ça va ?

Il acquiesça, évitant le regard de son amie.

\- Je peux dormir dans une autre chambre, tu sais, se moqua la jeune femme. Sirius ne dormira pas non plus avec Lena cette nuit. Nous avons tous besoin de nous retrouver, de faire le point. Ce n'est ni facile pour nous, ni pour les enfants.

\- Je sais bien… murmura Severus. Je te laisse cette chambre, elle est trop grande pour moi, fit-il en se levant.

Lily le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Contre son gré, bien sûr. Il grogna pour la forme, mais apprécia l'étreinte réconfortante et le doux parfum framboise-vanille dont il avait oublié l'odeur depuis des décennies…

\- Sev', ne te perds pas trop dans tes pensées. On t'aime, même si tu es l'homme le plus grognon de la terre.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné par la proximité de Lily.

\- Tu… tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, Severus. Tu m'as énormément manqué. Et malgré tout ce qui a bien pu se passer, Sev', je t'aime. Comme un ami, mais aussi comme un amour que je n'ai jamais pu vivre. Et toi, tu es devenu un vieux garçon renfermé, t'interdisant de prononcer un « je t'aime » ou ne serait-ce que d'y penser.

L'homme grogna à nouveau, déclenchant le rire plein de vie de son amie.

Le regard triste se posa sur les yeux verts, avec douceur.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, répéta l'homme avant de serrer la femme contre lui.

C'était peut-être une des volontés de Magia, pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, mais cela restait difficile. C'était… étrange. Complexe, aussi.

\- Va dormir, tu es épuisé, se moqua doucement Lily en lui montrant la porte. Mais le lit est assez grand pour deux, alors si tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, n'hésite pas à venir me parler ! Je vais lire un peu.

Il secoua la tête en sortant de la grande chambre, puis alla dans la chambre d'amis.

Peut-être arriverait-il à s'y faire.

Peut-être pas.

En une journée il avait perdu la vie, s'était promené dans les limbes, remonté le temps, il était aussi devenu le père du Survivant, l'époux de sa meilleure amie et l'ami de son pire ennemi qu'il commençait à apprécier contre son gré.

Contre son gré, vraiment ?

Il osa bailler en s'affalant avec très peu de dignité sur le grand lit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Plus de cauchemars. Plus de crainte. Du bonheur ?

Sursautant, l'homme en noir se réveilla. Un lumos lui permis de voir l'heure et il grogna pour la forme. Ils n'avaient pas pris les baguettes à Paris comme il était prévu… pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ?

Une boule de lumière flottait dans le couloir faisant un angle droit par rapport à sa chambre, et il fronça les sourcils. Il aperçut un petit corps recroquevillé près de la fenêtre et se leva, faisant craquer son dos. Il sorti le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous les escaliers de l'aile des enfants.

Harry, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, semblait dormir tout en tremblant. Il était trois heures du matin, que faisait-il là ?

Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, il tenta de ne pas l'effrayer et s'assit à ses côtés, observant le corps de son fils.

Pris d'un instinct étrange, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit corps et Harry se débattit soudainement.

\- Non, oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît ! Oui, oui je nettoierai la cuisine, je…

\- Harry ?

L'enfant se recroquevilla encore plus et serra ses jambes contre son torse en tremblant violemment.

\- Harry, réveille-toi, mon grand, murmura Severus qui lança un silencio sur la cage d'escalier.

Harry ouvra brutalement les yeux et fit un bon en arrière, se protégeant le visage de ses bras.

\- Harry, ce n'est que moi, fit alors Severus un peu plus durement.

\- Dé… désolé, murmura l'enfant.

Les pensées étaient volatiles, pensa Severus en observant sans le vouloir le désordre présent dans les pensées de l'adolescent.

\- Viens, murmura l'adulte avant de prendre de force son fils contre lui.

Il l'aida à se relever et le conduisit à la chambre d'amis.

\- Viens, répéta plus doucement encore Severus, l'invitant à s'allonger sur le lit avant d'hésiter quelques secondes.

Il soupira encore une fois et s'allongea à son tour, alors que Harry tremblait, dans un état second. L'enfant ne s'était très certainement pas rendu compte de qui lui parlait, et cela ne rassurait absolument pas Snape qui sonda à nouveau les pensées bien trop présentes en surface pour qu'il puisse les ignorer.

Pétunia qui l'enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier, Vernon qui le traitait de monstre en lui donnant des coups de ceinture, les « bains » dans l'eau de pluie du jardin, les « repas » que lui offraient généreusement ses deux tuteurs, Dudley qui coursait l'enfant dans le quartier, avec des garçons tout aussi grassouillets que le cousin.

\- Il y a un coffre, sur ta droite, mon fils, murmura Severus. Un grand coffre marron, avec un gros cadenas en or. Ces souvenirs sont des images inutiles, qui parasitent ton esprit, murmura encore l'adulte. Mets-les dans ce coffre, elles y seront bien mieux qu'à la surface. Voilà… un peu plus sur la droite… tends ton bras, mon grand. Voilà, tu y es… ferme le coffre et allonges-toi sur le lit d'herbes près de toi. Dors, repose-toi, je veille jusqu'à l'aube…

Lily observait les deux corps qui s'endormirent au même instant, et eut un sourire triste pour son fils. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela soit si difficile. Pourquoi fallait-il que son fils en souffre encore ? Pourquoi Pétunia avait-elle traité son fils de la sorte ? Elle renifla tristement et s'allongea derrière Severus qui ne montra aucune réaction et elle s'endormi à son tour jusqu'à ce que les rayons de soleil ne les réveillent tous les trois.

Lilia et Elias, anciennement Severus, s'étaient réveillés les premiers et réveillèrent doucement Harry qui mit du temps à émerger. Si Severus fut gêné d'être entouré de la sorte dès le réveil, il ne fit aucune remarque. Harry, légèrement perdu, remercia Severus et confirma à sa mère qu'il avait bien dormi. La présence des deux adultes l'avait apaisé.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le grand salon. Lilia donna quelques vêtements à son fils qui prit la salle de bain et Hermione les rejoignit ensuite, habillée et prête pour la journée.

\- Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner en famille, annonça Lilia en faisant apparaître des viennoiseries mais aussi du lard et des œufs. Mangez, la matinée va être chargée.

Personne ne broncha et ils mangèrent en silence avant de rejoindre Lena, Phineas [anciennement Sirius] et Luna à l'extérieur.

\- Nous allons faire un tour à Paris, leur annonça Lena. Nous n'avons pas pu prendre beaucoup de choses hier et il vous faut absolument d'autres baguettes, allez, prenez le châle !

Ils disparurent alors pour réapparaître doucement dans la brume matinale.

\- Je préfère ça au transplanage, murmura Hermione.

\- Ou même aux portoloins normaux, fit Harry alors que Lilia leur demandait d'avancer plus rapidement.

« Même si le bois n'est pas en chêne, je vous _enchêne_ ! » fut le premier magasin qu'ils firent et chaque personne du groupe eut droit à deux baguettes qui les choisirent. Lena les embarqua ensuite dans une grande librairie internationale et Hermione prit beaucoup de livres alors que Harry observait avec envie les contes sorciers et les livres de sortilèges.

\- Prends, Harry, fit alors Elias-Severus en osant un sourire. Ne laisse pas ta sœur dévaliser la librairie à elle seule, se moqua-t-il.

\- Le niveau est trop haut pour moi, répondit alors Harry en souriant tristement.

\- Les contes, ou le niveau d'Hermione ?

\- Les deux, fit doucement Harry.

\- Prends, Harry, ou je te force à faire des potions pour le reste de tes jours.

La menace sembla fonctionner car il prit dix livres de contes ainsi que cinq livres sur les sortilèges de protections, de soin pour animaux et pour humains ainsi que sur les sortilèges de défense et ceux qui pourraient servir en potion ou en botanique.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de vêtement et Harry ne sut pas où se mettre. Mais Severus lui sauva la mise en l'embarquant dans le rayon des hommes.

\- Lily va être occupée pour un moment avec Hermione et Luna, fit Severus l'air de rien. Prends ce qu'il te plaît mais au moins dix pulls convenables, dix t-shirts dont cinq unis, des sous-vêtements et des pantalons. Essaye de faire vite, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ton apparence si c'est Lily qui choisit les couleurs, fit-il en riant doucement.

Harry se fit alors la réflexion que Snape était bien plus vivable lorsqu'il était détendu.

Il vagabonda sans réel but avant de rejoindre son « père » dans un rayon consacré à un panel incroyable de chemises.

\- Rien trouvé ?

\- Je… je ne connais pas ma taille.

\- Tu portais quoi, chez… chez Pétunia ?

\- Les vêtements de Dudley.

Si Severus n'avait pas un minimum de savoir-vivre, il aurait crié sur-le-champ.

\- Pardon ?

Mais Harry savait que son ancien professeur avait compris, et baissa les yeux.

\- Très bien, se reprit l'adulte. Je vais t'aider.

Il l'embarqua dans les autres rayons et lui fit essayer un pull afin de deviner sa taille. Une fois cela accompli, il lui prit d'office cinq pulls dans les tons verts et vit la grimace de son fils.

\- Ça ira bien avec tes yeux, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

\- Et ça fait très serpentard, répondit Harry avec amusement. J'aime bien le vert, mais je n'aime pas le kaki.

\- Ah.

Le père de famille reposa les deux pulls vert kaki et garda les trois autres avant d'en prendre un bleu, un rouge, et deux noirs. Il prit également plusieurs t-shirts et le laissa choisir ceux plus décontracté. Mais Harry avait beaucoup de mal à choisir et Severus perdait patience.

\- Aucun ne te plaît ?

\- Si mais…

Le prix. Elias était certain que son fils bloquait sur le prix.

\- Prends celui de droite, puis le bleu turquoise avec un vif d'or et celui avec la phrase anglaise. Tu vas aller m'essayer tout ça et je te rejoins avec des pantalons et des sous-vêtements.

La bouche ouverte prêt à protester, Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea aux cabines d'essayages comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

Une vendeuse prit rapidement ses mesures et lança un sortilège qu'il ne comprit pas avant de pouvoir accéder aux cabines. Son père le rejoignit alors que Harry essayait le troisième pull et lui tendit des pantalons.

\- Tout te va ?

\- Oui… la dame a lancé un sortilège… je…

\- Un sort d'ajustement j'imagine, fit Elias. Les françaises sont bien sympathiques.

Harry joua le top model devant son nouveau père qui approuva les tenues puis ce fut l'inverse. Elias grogna lorsque son fils lui demanda de voir les habits qu'il essayait mais la supplication ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd : il avait fait subir à Harry un essayage en règle, alors il devait faire pareil. Et étonnement, cela ne le dérangea pas. Certains habits fut bannis et Harry râla sur le fait que la plupart des vêtements n'étaient faits que de tissu noir et Severus s'emporta en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à lui trouver mieux.

Et il aurait peut-être dû éviter de dire cela…

Il s'était ensuite retrouvé avec une vingtaine de pulls, de robes de sorciers et de pantalons tous plus classes les uns que les autres et Harry demanda de tous les voir sur lui. Malgré lui, Elias-Severus se prêta au jeu et ils eurent de belles surprises. Lilia n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir, et Harry avait décidément du goût si cela n'était pas pour lui-même.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci pour vos reviews :-)

En petit résumé : Harry, Hermione, Luna, Lily (Lilia), Severus (Elias-Severus) et Sirius sont envoyés par Magia en 1971. Rajeunis, ils ont pour mission d'arrêter Dumbledore et Voldemort dans leurs manigances et surtout tenter de vivre une vie un peu plus paisible. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre cinq**

Le Chemin de Traverse

_Mardi 26 janvier 1971, Londres_

Phineas, Elias et Lilia suivaient Lena, Hermione, Luna et Harry qui marchaient devant eux depuis dix bonnes minutes. Ils avaient visité le Londres Moldu sans crainte, mais appréhendaient un peu le Londres sorcier. Ils étaient au mois de janvier et la neige recouvrait quasiment tout, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient… à Poudlard. A part rencontrer malencontreusement Dumbledore, ils ne pourraient techniquement pas faire de « mauvaise » rencontre, et quand bien même, Dumbledore ne les reconnaîtrait pas. Lena avait lancé un sortilège de protection – de son invention – sur eux, afin d'éviter les intrusions intempestives dans leurs têtes, jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient capables de maîtriser l'occlumancie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un marchant d'elfes de maison. Ils en prirent quatre supplémentaires afin de prévoir l'éducation des plus petits et leur firent, sous couvert d'un sortilège protecteur afin que personne ne les entendent, le même discours qu'aux autres elfes. Lena avait voulu en prendre deux, mais l'état des elfes dans cette boutique les avait rapidement fait changer d'avis. Malheureusement, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas tous les prendre non plus. Il avait fallu faire un choix.

\- Il faudrait vraiment sanctionner ce genre de boutiques, que les elfes aient au moins de meilleures conditions de vie, râla Lilia vite rejoint par Hermione.

\- Telle mère, telle fille, se moqua Phineas.

Elias-Severus et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel et Lena s'occupa des achats de vêtements plus convenables pour les quatre elfes qui les suivaient, légèrement perdus.

Elias avait soigné leurs blessures et demandé de marcher la tête haute et éviter le regard des gens qui pourraient les critiquer. Sur ses ordres et ceux de Lena, ils choisirent eux-mêmes des vêtements chauds à leur taille chez Mme Guipure qui fut surprise d'une telle demande mais s'exécuta sans discuter. Elle leur proposa également une remise pour les trois enfants qui, elle l'avait deviné, feraient leur rentrée en septembre. Lilia accepta volontiers en affirmant qu'ils reviendraient.

Dans un meilleur état et un peu plus en forme grâce aux potions d'Elias et de Lilia, les elfes les accompagnèrent dans la grande rue. Etonnés, ils suivirent les humains qui prirent un portoloin pour un autre village sorcier et se dirigeaient volontairement vers une Auberge nommée _la Tête du Sanglier_, dans une des rues latérales. L'homme d'environ 87 ans, Abelforth Dumbledore, les accueillit au comptoir, surpris de recevoir une aussi grande famille qui semblait très riche, accompagnée de quatre elfes.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, fit Phineas, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que vous auriez de la place pour onze personnes ?

Les elfes sursautèrent, choqués d'être considérés comme des « personnes » à part entière.

\- Bien sûr, répondit aimablement le dirigeant de l'Auberge.

Légèrement honteux de l'aspect honteux de son Auberge, il lança quelques sortilèges de nettoyage peu efficace contre la saleté qui s'était incrustée depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Dumbledore, fit alors Lilia en souriant. Ne vous fatiguez pas, nous ne sommes pas difficiles.

\- Oh, euh… venez.

Abelforth leur prépara alors une grande table et fit apparaître des couverts ainsi que des serviettes. Les adultes commandèrent pour tout le monde et les elfes observaient les couverts avec une grimace involontaire.

\- Vous savez les utiliser ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui ! Oui, mais on n'a jamais eu le droit de salir…

\- De les salir ? demanda Elias.

L'elfe baissa la tête.

\- Nos Maî… nos anciens maîtres nous interdisaient de se servir de la vaisselle des humains, disant que nous elfes étions trop… impurs et immondes…

\- Vous mangerez comme nous, dans une assiette et avec des couverts, intervint Lily.

Le repas du midi se passa sans encombre et les adultes laissèrent un gros pourboire au propriétaire de l'Auberge sur la table qu'ils avaient utilisés afin que le gérant n'ait aucune chance de le refuser. Et ce fut avec stupeur que le frère d'Albus se retrouva avec 200 Gallions, soit environ 1.450 euros, sur la table à manger qu'il avait observé durant une heure et demie.

Qui était-ce ? Ils semblaient très aimables, pas compliqués pour une mornille, appréciant la compagnie de leurs elfes… Il ne les avait jamais vu.

Le grand groupe se dirigea ensuite vers Derviche et Bang, Scribenpenne, puis chez Zonko avant de rejoindre Gringotts où ils lièrent leur coffre au système de transfert de la petite filiale méconnue de Pré-au-Lard, la préférant à celle du Chemin de Traverse.

Les achats continuèrent dans la bonne humeur et ils rentrèrent à Gartmore, chez eux. Les quatre elfes, Berlioz, Enora, Lucky et Shallya firent la connaissance des autres et les adultes leur donnèrent accès aux bibliothèques afin qu'ils puissent également lire et apprendre en autodidacte ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils avaient juste pour interdiction d'utiliser la magie qualifiée de « sombre ».

Elias et Phineas discutèrent avec leurs trois préados de l'utilité de l'occlumancie et leur apprirent la théorie tout en insistant sur la méditation et la maîtrise des émotions.

\- Sans compter que la méditation et la gestion de son esprit est une des nécessités pour apprendre à devenir un animagus, ajouta Sirius afin de motiver un peu plus le trio.

\- Je ne pense pas que… enfin si, vous pourrez apprendre au moins les bases pour devenir animagus, mais _après_ avoir réussi à gérer ce qui vous sert d'esprit, fit Elias.

Si cela pouvait les motiver, après tout. Et au vu des sourires qui étaient soudainement apparus sur leurs visages, son ancien ennemi avait visé juste.

\- Cependant, reprit Phineas plus sérieusement, l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie tout comme celui sur les animagi ne doit pas être pris à la légère et il est hors de question que vous vous entraîniez seuls. Imaginez-vous être prisonnier de votre propre esprit ou avec une tête de serpent sans un adulte près de vous pour vous aider ?

La tirade de Phineas eut l'effet escompté et Elias n'avouerait jamais en tirer un certain plaisir. Le trio semblait comprendre l'importance de compter sur eux.

\- Et il est hors de question que cela arrive aux oreilles de Dumbledore, continua Elias.

Le trio acquiesça, bien qu'Hermione ne semble avoir du mal avec cela.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas mauvais en soit, intervint Phineas, mais il est malin et rusé, je pense qu'il a les qualités et les défauts de toutes les maisons de Poudlard réunies. Il aura toujours ce qu'il veut. S'il vous sait faibles, il ne se méfiera pas de vous et tentera de vous manipuler. S'il connait vos capacités, il sera plus difficile de le contrer car c'est avant tout un sorcier très puissant. Et cela fait une quinzaine d'années, depuis 1956 si mes souvenirs sont bons, qu'il est à la tête de Poudlard. Il connaît _beaucoup_ de monde. Il faut que nous puissions vous faire confiance pour tenir tête aux futurs mangemorts en devenir et surtout vous en méfier. L'Histoire peut changer, et je dirai même que – il osa un regard vers Snape – … l'Histoire _doit_ changer. Avec les informations que nous avons, et les capacités de Severus et de Lily réunies, nous espérons pouvoir contrer les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui avant que Dumbledore ne sorte son échiquier. Avant que la guerre des années 80 ne se répète. Et pour cela, j'espère que vous saurez vous concentrer suffisamment sur vos études afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

\- Nous espérons que vous éviterez les catastrophes et laisserez les adultes gérer les éventuels soucis comme un éventuel partisan recherchant une pierre rare cachée volontairement dans le château, rajouta Snape avec un regard noir pour Harry.

\- C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il nous avait interdit le deuxième étage… pensa Luna à haute voix.

\- Car il était prévisible qu'un certain trio soit attiré par l'attrait du danger, fit l'ancien Snape en reniflant avec dédain alors qu'Hermione rougissait. Mais tout cela est du… passé. Ou ne s'est plutôt, dans cette vie, jamais produit et je souhaite que cela reste ainsi. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Je vais bientôt devoir reprendre officiellement contact avec mon… père, leur annonça Phineas. Pas que je l'apprécie, mais si je peux changer certaines idées dans cette tête de mule que j'ai été, je le ferai. Et cela débutera par une rencontre avec vous. A dix ans, je n'étais pas encore le garçon qui courrait après les filles comme après des trophées. Et Sirius… enfin Seiros-Sirius est mon filleul. Tout comme Elias-Severus va devoir s'occuper de son filleul du même prénom.

\- Ça va être compliqué de lui cacher la réalité des faits nous concernant, grogna Elias.

\- Tu pourrais déjà améliorer la vie de ta mère, intervint Lilia en arrivant dans le salon.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était certain de ne pas avoir toutes les informations, mais…

\- Hermione et Luna, est-ce que vous pourriez aller me chercher des livres sur l'occlumancie et les animagi dans la Bibliothèque s'il vous plaît ? demanda Phineas, conscient que ses amis souhaitaient parler en privé. Et Harry, tu…

\- Peux rester ici, termina Severus alors que les filles quittaient déjà la pièce.

Il souffla.

\- Harry, il faut que tu saches que j'ai mené la vie dure à Snape…

\- Je le sais, marmonna Harry. Je… je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce que d'autres personnes ont fait, Harry, fit sérieusement Elias. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'étaler ma vie privée en publique, fit-il en observant obstinément la grande porte. J'ai bien conscience que _vous_ êtes ma vie privée maintenant… Mais je pourrais résumer les faits en disant que mon enfance n'a pas été facile, loin de là, et que l'idée de tuer mon père est passé très souvent dans mon esprit, et comme tu vas rencontrer mon… double, on va dire, je préfèrerais que tu protèges d'autant plus ton esprit.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry en observant le visage de son père.

Les yeux marrons-verts de Snape se fixèrent aux siens, et Elias sembla se détendre légèrement.

\- Je ne dirai rien, mais si je peux l'aider, je le ferai, fit Harry en maintenant le regard.

\- Ne t'abîme pas pour rien, marmonna Snape.

\- Vous n'êtes pas _rien_, répliqua durement Harry.

\- Tu pourrais dénoncer les faits à la police moldue ? proposa Phineas. Une visite surprise n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et au pire nous pourrions lancer des oubliettes avec nos baguettes françaises.

Elias acquiesça, pensif, et les jeunes filles revinrent en riant alors que Harry reprit place au sol, adossé au canapé.

\- Tu sais que le sol est moins confortable que le canapé ? fit Elias avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Ils sont moches, fut la seule réponse que le garçon émit du reste de la journée.

Entre les achats de meubles pour les deux Manoirs, l'adaptation des elfes et la prise de contact par hibou avec les familles Black et Prince, dont Eileen, les enfants passaient beaucoup de temps au salon et dans la bibliothèque. Sirius et Lily les avaient forcés à sortir dans l'immense jardin qui n'était pas délimité entre les deux propriétés, histoire de se changer les idées. Lena était apparemment revenue dans le monde des vivants depuis deux mois et avait appris autant de choses que possible sur l'actualité moldue et sorcière. Elle avait pris contact avec son cousin Theodore Nott Sr. afin de prendre innocemment des nouvelles de la famille vivant encore en Angleterre. Elle avait été agréablement surprise par l'invitation à dîner qu'elle avait reçu deux jours plus tard, et honorée de sa présence en parlant brièvement de son époux sans citer de nom. Elle avait alors rencontré son petit-cousin et avait semblé comprendre qu'ils ne suivaient les idées d'un « Lord » que de loin.

Elle en avait demandé le nom de famille, et ils n'avaient pas su lui répondre.

Lena avait ensuite envoyé deux ou trois missives afin de rester en contact avec l'adolescent peu bavard, l'invitant à passer quelques jours, dans un futur proche, chez elle. Elle revint à l'instant présent afin d'observer ceux que la Magie lui avait envoyé et qui serait dorénavant sa famille.

Harry observait le jardin avec admiration avec Luna alors qu'Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Lilia, quant à elle, discutait avec Luna des diverses créatures qu'ils apercevaient.

\- Il me semble avoir vu un grand lièvre mais ils doivent hiberner, intervint doucement Lena.

\- Et il y a très certainement des écureuils, rajouta Phineas.

\- Il leur faudrait peut-être un peu de nourriture ? demanda Harry, peu connaisseur des animaux.

\- Généralement, ils font leurs réserves pour l'hiver, répondit Elias. Mais nous pourrons préparer quelques petites mixtures à base de noisettes, de maïs, de noix et de châtaignes. Quelques raisins aussi.

Harry acquiesça, et Phineas lança une boule de neige dans le dos de Lilia qui fit de même et les filles les rejoignirent rapidement alors que Harry préféra s'éloigner du groupe, bien trop rapidement rejoint par Elias. Ils marchèrent dans la neige pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence reposant.

La journée du jeudi arrivait à sa fin et Severus proposa à Harry de l'aider pour quelques potions basiques. Peu motivé, il fut cependant surpris par les conseils intéressants pour ne pas dire vitaux que lui offrit son ancien professeur.

\- Vous êtes stressé, fit justement remarquer Harry.

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Oui, en effet… quand vas-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

\- J'ai… du mal.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Elias. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir tant de fois comparé à ton père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela, mais son instinct avait pris le dessus sur ses boucliers ces derniers jours. Il observa le garçon hausser les épaules et scruta son visage triste.

\- Sirius, enfin, Phineas le fait très certainement aussi.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Elias. Il te confondait peut-être avec ton père lorsque tu étais encore à Poudlard, mais… il a changé.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry.

\- J'attends un appel de la police, finit par dire Elias.

\- Un appel ?

\- Lena avait fait installer une ligne téléphonique, et toute la technologie moldue en fait, dans les deux Manoirs. Tu as bien vu que nous avons l'électricité… bien pratique.

Il montra le téléphone un peu plus loin, en rajoutant qu'il y en avait un au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine.

A vrai dire, Harry n'y avait pas réellement fait attention. Il se concentrait surtout sur le principal : Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Poudlard, et son nouveau père.

\- Vous… je peux demander ?

\- Oui, Harry, fit Elias en se positionnant face à son fils. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui te brûlent les lèvres depuis lundi, termina-t-il légèrement moqueur.

\- Je vous apprécie bien plus lorsque vous êtes aussi aimable, osa dire Harry en fuyant le regard de Snape.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et Harry osa un bref coup d'œil.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je me surprends moi-même. Mais… je me sens mieux depuis que…

\- Depuis que vous n'avez plus la Marque ?

Elias acquiesça.

\- Elle puisait dans vos forces, alors qu'il n'était plus. On aurait dû…

\- Je n'aurai pas laissé un briseur de sort y toucher, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? hoqueta Harry.

\- Bien trop dangereux et…

Il se pinça le nez, pourquoi devait-il se confier à un gosse de dix ans ?

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Harry, pas pour ça. S'il te plaît. Ici, tu as juste dix ans et je te parle comme si tu avais mon âge…

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

\- La Marque était comme une sorte de punition, me rappelant à jamais mes erreurs. Je ne voulais pas oublier. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre… c'est… compliqué.

Mu d'un instinct _très_ étrange, Harry fonça sans aucune douceur sur le torse de son père et se blotti dans ses bras. Elias, d'abord surpris, se détendit à nouveau et passa les bras autour du corps bien trop maigre.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu manges plus, Harry, sinon on va croire que je ne te nourris pas.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, marmonna Harry.

Elias resserra sa prise.

\- Tu as une autre question, fini par faire remarquer le nouveau père de famille.

\- Je… Si… si Severus junior vient ici est-ce que… est-ce que vous…

\- Est-ce que je tiendrai plus à lui qu'à toi ?

Il senti Harry se tendre, n'osant même plus respirer.

Il craignait la réponse.

\- La réponse est non, Harry. Hermione et toi êtes mes enfants. Severus passera après vous et après Luna. Par ailleurs, s'il devait être pris en charge par quelqu'un, je le mettrais plutôt chez Black.

\- Chez Sirius ? dit alors Harry, réellement choqué. Vous êtes sérieux ?

Severus eut un rictus amusé.

\- Oui. Phineas le fera sortir de ses gonds, de sa zone de confort et le forcera à se forger un caractère. C'est, j'imagine, ce dont j'aurais eu besoin si…

Sa phrase resta en suspend, mais Harry entendit la suite dans son esprit. « _Si quelqu'un était intervenu dans ma vie _».

Et le téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner.

L'ancien homme en noir sursauta et ils observèrent le téléphone posé sur la petite table. Sortant de sa torpeur, Elias pris le combiné.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Prince ?

\- Oui, Elias Severus Prince à l'appareil.

\- Auriez-vous un moyen de transport afin de vous rendre au commissariat ce soir, et prendre votre filleul en charge ? fit la voix de femme que Harry pouvait entendre de là où il était.

\- Oui, que s'est-il passé ?

\- L'équipe d'intervention a évité la mort certaine de votre cousine, monsieur Prince. Son époux est ivre et battait son fils et sa femme lorsque l'équipe a détruit la porte. Les voisins avaient appelés un peu plus tôt à cause de cris stridents.

Snape s'appuya un peu plus contre la table et Harry posa une main dans son dos en guise de soutien.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant : que Snape ne le repousse pas, ou que l'intervention minutieusement préparée de son « père » ait sauvé la vie de deux personnes. Auraient-ils réellement perdus la vie ?

Severus informa la femme qu'il arriverait dans la demi-heure et raccrocha, alors que Harry ne bougeait plus.

\- Non, Harry, nous n'aurions pas perdu la vie. Au mieux, Severus aurait eu quelques hématomes et au pire quelques fractures.

Il souffla, agacé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée et annoncèrent la nouvelle à Phineas, Lena et Lilia qui discutaient tranquillement autour du feu.

\- Phin' et Lena t'accompagnent, répondit d'office Lilia. Ils ont déjà préparé la chambre pour Severus. Nous avons déjà deux enfants, Phineas et Lena auront plus de temps pour lui que toi.

Severus acquiesça, tremblant.

\- Où est passé le cruel professeur ? demanda Phineas qui était surpris de cette faiblesse.

\- Juste devant toi, répondit Harry, fait attention, il paraît que c'est un vampire en plus.

Pourquoi il avait dit cela, il n'en savait rien et regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais cela eu le mérite de sortir Elias de ses pensées. L'homme secoua la tête puis enfila un long manteau noir, prenant un sac à dos avec quelques affaires de rechange.

\- Allons-y. Harry, veux-tu demander aux filles de préparer le repas avec Lilia et les elfes ? Je pense que nous mangerons tous ensemble.

\- Oui monsieur ! fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Plus pour donner du courage à Elias que parce qu'il en avait envie. Leur vie de « famille » était encore trop étrange pour devoir y inclure une nouvelle personne.

\- Eileen sera apparemment hospitalisée pour un mois mais nous verrons ce qu'ils nous diront sur place, rajouta Elias avant d'empoigner le portoloin étrange de Lena.

Ils disparurent et Harry se retrouva seul avec sa mère qui l'observait tendrement.

\- Ça va ?

Harry acquiesça, sentant les larmes monter sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Sa mère l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, lui rappelant vaguement les étreintes de Molly.

\- Tu es fatigué, la semaine a été longue et il y a beaucoup de nouvelles choses… et doux merlin que tu m'as manqué, mon petit ange.

\- Toi aussi, murmura difficilement Harry.

\- Pleure, mon cœur, ça apaise souvent, tu sais.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à se réconforter l'un et l'autre avant que Lilia ne le force à rejoindre la cuisine. Ils appelèrent deux de leurs elfes et Lila jeune mère appela Luna et Hermione qui les rejoignirent rapidement.

Les deux hommes, accompagnés de Lena, étaient dans la salle d'attente du commissariat. Un peu impatient, Phineas tournait en rond comme un lion en cage sous les remarques sarcastiques d'Elias. Un homme leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à un bureau plutôt désordonné.

\- Comment va Eileen ? demanda Lena avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Madame Snape ne se porte pas très bien. Elle a été transférée dans un centre médicalisé, elle a perdu connaissance lors de l'intervention. Mais étant donné que j'ai un document attestant votre lien de parenté ainsi que le fait que Monsieur Elias Prince est le parrain de l'enfant, nous avons décidé de vous le confier au moins pour la semaine ou plus selon la durée des soins qui seront nécessaire.

\- Severus n'a pas été blessé ? demanda alors Elias.

\- Si, mais ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Un médecin spécialisé a déjà pris note de toutes les blessures et noté toutes les données présentes après avoir effectué plusieurs radios du corps de l'enfant. Il est sacrément abîmé, ce petit, fit l'homme avec un visage réellement désolé. Je préfèrerais qu'il soit bien entouré et que sa mère ait le temps de se reconstruire avant de le renvoyer chez lui.

Severus se demanda ce qu'il se serait produit si des gens avaient remarqué le carnage que faisait son père, à l'époque…

\- Nous nous en occuperons, répondit d'office Phineas. Nous ferons aussi en sorte qu'Eileen ne retourne pas dans cette maison, ni auprès de cet homme. Nous sommes Phineas et Lena Black et habitons dans le même quartier que notre ami, fit-il en montrant Elias d'un geste de main. Lord Prince est un ami d'enfance et nos deux maisons sont liées, Severus sera à la fois suivit par nous et par Lord Prince.

\- Ah ? Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre ?

\- Si, répondit Elias, mais je préfère qu'il soit chez Monsieur Black et son épouse, ils sauront mieux l'entourer que moi et bien plus présents.

Lena lança discrètement un petit sortilège et l'homme leur présenta quelques documents à signer. Une fois toute la paperasse lue et approuvée, le trio d'adultes rejoignirent une autre salle où attendait un gamin amaigri et épuisé. Pâle, avec du sang coagulé le long de son bras.

\- Monsieur Tobias Snape sera très certainement emprisonné durant quelques années, il y a assez de preuves pour l'incriminer. Par ailleurs, en ce qui concerne votre cousine Monsieur Prince, la clinique est fermée aux visiteurs depuis une heure, leur annonça alors le policier, mais vous pourrez rendre visite à Madame Snape demain dès la première heure.

\- Nous irons dans la matinée, fit alors Phineas avant de se présenter à l'enfant méfiant.

Severus Snape observait les trois adultes qui étaient venus le chercher avec crainte. Il avait entendu le nom des Prince et avait eu peur de se retrouver face à son grand-père, mais ces personnes étaient décidément bien trop jeunes pour être ses grands-parents. Il les écouta patiemment se présenter et reconnu en Elias Prince le parrain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et dont sa mère n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles.

Dire qu'il _détestait_ cette journée était un euphémisme. Il avait été forcé de se déshabiller devant un médecin, entrer dans une machine qui prenait des photos de ses os, sans compter qu'il avait froid et surtout faim depuis des heures.

L'homme prénommé Elias-Severus lui donna un gilet à capuche violet ainsi qu'une grosse écharpe qu'il mit avec plaisir : il faisait terriblement froid dehors et ce n'étaient pas ses vêtements actuels qui allaient l'en protéger. Les adultes le conduisirent dans une ruelle sombre et la femme aux cheveux dorés fit un geste ample de la main. Surpris, il observa la bulle protectrice rosée.

L'homme qui devait être son parrain le fixa et se baissa afin d'être à la même hauteur que lui. Une pensée pour Lily le fit chanceler. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne… Mais de ce qu'il savait de sa mère, sa famille n'aimait pas les moldus.

\- Bonsoir, Severus, fit inutilement Elias-Severus. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous nous présentions un peu mieux que dans le commissariat. Lena Nott et Phineas Black vont t'accueillir chez eux, une chambre t'attend déjà, mais il faut que tu saches que nos maisons sont reliées et que nous mangeons souvent ensemble. Tu rencontreras ainsi Luna, leur fille, ainsi que ma femme Lilia et nos deux enfants Hermione et Harry. Ils ont tous les trois à peu près ton âge. Et nous sommes des sorciers comme tu t'en doutes très certainement.

L'enfant acquiesça, peu rassuré.

\- Nous n'admettrons, dans notre domaine, aucune insulte concernant les non-sorciers. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années et j'ai cru comprendre qu'un groupuscule se forme afin de réduire à néant les moldus. Si je te vois ou t'entends partager leurs idées, tu auras droit à ma colère, est-ce bien clair ?

Le ton dangereux de Severus senior rassura légèrement Phineas. Son « ami » avait enfin repris le contrôle de ses émotions et était en mode « professeur ».

\- Que connais-tu du monde de la magie, Severus ? demanda alors l'adulte.

\- Je… qu'on ne peut pas faire de magie avant d'aller à Poudlard. Ma mère m'a parlé de quelques petits sortilèges, mais… mais… mon père ne veut pas entendre parler de la magie, murmura l'enfant.

\- Nous t'aiderons, intervint Phineas. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison, El', sinon ton filleul se transformera en glaçon.

Le regard noir de l'ancienne terreur des cachots fit rire Lena qui leur présenta un foulard.

\- Prenez le tissu. Severus, accroches-toi bien mon grand. Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, un bon feu de cheminée et un bon repas nous attendent.

Aussitôt dit et le tissu en main, ils atterrirent dans l'entrée du Manoir.

\- C'est plus deux Manoirs reliés qu'une maison, mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien, Severus, fit aimablement Phineas en poussant l'enfant vers le couloir.

\- Bonsoir ! fit joyeusement Lilia en les rejoignant. Bienvenue ici, Severus, fit-elle en prenant l'enfant d'office dans ses bras.

Lilia fit un clin d'œil à Elias et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps maigrichon.

\- Il va falloir te remplumer ! fit-elle alors que l'adolescent rougissait d'embarras.

\- Les femmes et leurs démonstrations d'affection, commenta Phineas en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Elias senior ricanait.

\- Lilia, ne le torture pas trop, commenta simplement Severus.

Le petit allait certainement comprendre, pensa-t-il. Lilia ressemblait tout de même à _sa_ Lily.

\- Severus ? fit alors Elias. Encore une petite règle. Tout ce qui est dit ici, reste entre ces murs. Toutes les informations, car tu en entendras qui ne sont pas anodines, doivent impérativement rester secrètes. Tu ne sauras, de toutes façons, pas les formuler à une tierce personne mais je préfère te prévenir de ne même pas essayer. Un Serment relié au Domaine t'en empêchera et déclenchera quelques effets indésirables…

\- Tels que des verrues sur le visage, rajouta Phineas. J'ai faim, Lilia, on mange quand ?

\- Sale gosse, grogna Elias-Severus.

\- La table est mise, leur dit alors Lilia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On ira rendre visite à Eileen demain matin, fit alors Lena en embarquant tout le petit monde vers la salle à manger.

\- Severus, fit alors Lilia à l'attention de l'enfant, nous avons un téléphone dans la cuisine si tu souhaites appeler un ou une amie… fit-elle doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas le numéro, murmura Severus dont le cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure malgré la fatigue.

\- Je le connais, lui chuchota alors la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Tu vas manger avec nous puis nous irons appeler tous les deux, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça timidement et fixa la table devant eux.

\- Bonsoir Severus ! fit alors une jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Je m'appelle Luna.

\- Et moi Hermione, fit une autre en se levant et lui serrant la main.

\- Harry, fit simplement le seul garçon en souriant timidement. Viens, on t'a réservé une place !

Severus observa alors rapidement les adultes qui parlaient à nouveau entre eux et pris place entre Luna et Harry.

\- Attention, les repas sont assez copieux ici, lui dit alors Harry en souriant.

\- Ils nous gavent, se moqua Luna avec douceur.

Il y eut alors une petite soupe, des pommes de terre avec un steak, de la salade, du fromage, un dessert et un chocolat chaud.

Dire que Severus et Harry avaient eut énormément de mal à tout manger était inutile mais les adultes ne les laissèrent pas sortir de table tant que le dessert ne fut pas terminé.

La vie au Manoir promettait d'être intéressante.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Les étranges similitudes

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici donc le 6è chapitre ! J'écris pas mal en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que le soleil a cramé mon cerveau et que du coup, j'ai tout plein d'idées étranges.

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correcteur / correctrice pour cette fiction -).

Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre six**

Les étranges similitudes

Lily avait conduit leur invité dans la cuisine et lui montra le téléphone d'un geste de main. Le jeune Severus observa l'adulte, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire.

\- Je présume que tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lilia. Tu veux appeler ton amie Lily, c'est cela ?

Il acquiesça en étouffant un bâillement, gêné.

\- Invite-la pour demain après-midi si tu le souhaites. Nous irons rencontrer ses parents afin de nous présenter et s'ils sont d'accord, elle pourra passer quelques heures ici. Nous te parlerons avec Elias demain matin, avant d'aller à la clinique mais avant j'aimerais que tu rassures ton amie et que tu passes une bonne nuit de sommeil.

L'enfant s'exécuta et Lilia se présenta également par téléphone. La conversation dura quelques minutes et la mère de famille amena Severus à sa chambre, dans le second Manoir. Les deux bâtisses étaient reliées par un couloir menant de la cuisine des Prince à celle des Black.

Phineas arriva peu après, lui donnant quelques vêtements de rechange de bien meilleure qualité qu'il n'ait jamais eue puis lui donna une fiole.

\- C'est une potion calmante, afin que tu passes une bonne nuit sans ressasser tout ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui. Tu auras besoin d'être reposé afin d'affronter la journée de demain, lui dit alors Sirius avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

\- Je… ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non, tant que tu n'en bois pas tous les jours, répondit l'homme. Il me semble que ta mère a certains dons en potion, tu pourras lui demander.

L'enfant acquiesça, peu certain des dires de l'adulte mais bu docilement le contenu de la fiole puis s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

Phineas et Lena observèrent le corps meurtri de l'enfant dormir paisiblement et refermèrent la porte avec prudence.

\- Tu as dévalisé un magasin pour lui ? se moqua doucement Phineas en observant le visage fatigué de sa « femme ».

\- Désolée, fit-elle en rougissant.

\- J'aime ta générosité, répondit Sirius. Tout cela est… étrange.

\- Je sais. Elias va expliquer au petit comment fonctionnent les rituels runiques du Secret, il est hors de question de lui imposer un serment inviolable mais un rituel du Silence Secret protégera nos identités. D'après ce que dit Elias, son filleul est trop intelligent pour se laisser berner et la petite Lily devinera tout cela un jour ou l'autre.

Sirius approuva en se dirigeant vers leur petit salon.

\- Les placards de la chambre sont remplis de vêtements pour le petit, et j'y ai placé quelques jeux moldus et sorciers ainsi que des livres sur la magie et les potions pour les enfants.

\- Tu as véritablement dévalisé tout le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- En partie, fit Lena en riant. Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse leur chiffre d'affaire !

\- Bien sûr, comment vivraient les pauvres magasins sans une femme aussi généreuse que toi ! se moqua gentiment Phineas qui tombait indéniablement sous le charme de cette femme.

La Magie avait choisi, et il sentait que cette femme était sienne, même s'il leur faudrait du temps.

Le petit Severus émergea doucement d'un sommeil étrangement réparateur sous les caresses douces de Lena.

\- Bonjour mon grand, fit-elle avec tendresse. Bien dormi ?

Il ne pu s'empêcher de frotter ses yeux, surpris par l'attention que lui portaient les adultes.

\- Oui…

\- Bien. Il est huit heures, Luna et Phineas nous attendent pour le petit déjeuner. Tu viens ?

Il acquiesça en se levant doucement, observant la chambre avec intérêt.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a entre ces quatre murs t'appartient, cru bon d'ajouter Lena. Mais je te conseillerai de mettre cette robe de chambre par-dessus ton pyjama, tu iras à la salle de bains après le petit déj. Tu viens ?

L'enfant se leva et suivit docilement la jeune femme en portant un peu plus d'attention que la veille à la disposition des pièces. Ils passèrent devant une Bibliothèque dont la porte était entrouverte puis allèrent sur la gauche et le couloir desservit des escaliers et une salle de bain, puis un salon. Il y avait ensuite une cuisine sur leur droite mais Lena le conduisit dans une salle à manger sur la gauche avec une vue extraordinaire sur le jardin qui semblait immense.

\- Bonjour Severus, fit alors Luna.

Le jeune garçon observa la blonde aux yeux bleus quasiment hypnotiques. Elle avait un regard rêveur et tendre, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'attendre. Une sorte de bonne humeur communicative qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était d'ailleurs surpris du calme et de la tendresse qui émanait du couple devant lui. Phineas lui fit un signe de main en buvant dans son bol.

\- Tu prends tout ce dont tu as envie mon grand, fit alors Lena en prenant place. D'ailleurs, je doute que tu connaisses cela, mais nous avons des elfes de maison depuis peu. La plupart des sorciers s'en servent comme esclaves et les punissent pour un oui ou un non. Ici, les choses sont différentes, fit-elle en regardant Phineas grimacer au goût corsé du café.

\- Les elfes d'ici sont bien traité, continua Phineas en essuyant sa bouche. Ce sont des êtres vivants à part entière qui ont une magie bien complexe et bien plus puissante que la nôtre dans certains domaines, mais cela, les sorciers préfèrent l'ignorer.

\- Les sorciers préfèrent considérer les créatures magiques comme des choses qui n'ont ni valeur, ni importance, afin d'éviter les mouvements de peur ou les massacres contre les humains, continua la douce voix de Luna. Les hommes ont peur, ils veulent garder le pouvoir et font tout pour dénigrer ce qui pourrait avoir plus de puissance qu'eux-mêmes… tu comprends ?

\- Oui, murmura Severus.

\- Tout comme chez les moldus, il y a des bons et des mauvais sorciers. Dans ma famille dite « de sang-pur » il y a beaucoup d'idiots, fit Phineas. Des gens gratuitement méchants qui battent leurs enfants, du même acabit que ton père qui lui n'a rien de sorcier. Les similitudes sont très présentes pourtant.

\- Et la théorie des Sang-purs est totalement débile, grogna Lena. En résumé, ils pensent que les nés-moldus sont des moins que rien, que le brassage du sang avec les moldus rend le sang impur. Ils se reproduisent alors entre eux. Ce qui donne la consanguinité…

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Luna.

\- C'est le fait de marier un enfant à sa sœur ou sa cousine par exemple, répondit Phineas. Soi-disant afin de garder le sang « pur », mais cela engendre des maladies ou même la folie, la stérilité et étouffe le sang. Le brassage du sang renouvelle celui-ci et lui permet de laisser remonter certains dons. Mais il est trop tôt pour vous apprendre tout cela, finit par dire Phineas.

Il servit d'office Severus en viennoiseries et toasts ainsi qu'en chocolat chaud.

\- Le chocolat c'est la vie, fit alors Lena avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Sirius.

\- Le chocolat, c'est la vie, répéta l'homme en riant.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement et Phineas raconta quelques petites anecdotes sur Poudlard, expliquant aux deux futurs élèves les qualités et les défauts de chaque maison.

Phineas avait ensuite amené le jeune Severus chez les Prince qui lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement du Rituel.

\- Au vu de ton jeune âge, nous préférons te protéger contre les adultes vicieux et pour cela il nous faut exécuter un rituel du Silence Secret, l'informa Lilia. Je suis désolée de devoir t'infliger cela, même si ce n'est pas douloureux, mais il faut impérativement que tu gardes le silence sur certaines choses. Lily et ta mère seront également mises dans le secret si elles le souhaitent, mais comme nous avons dû te prendre en charge en urgence, je n'ai pas le choix. Cela ne te fera pas mal, le rituel t'empêchera simplement de formuler certaines choses qui ne doivent pas sortir d'ici. Et comme nous souhaitons que tu viennes régulièrement, il est préférable d'agir en prévention.

\- Je… je suis d'accord, fit le petit garçon même s'il était certain de ne pas avoir le choix.

Les adultes avaient grandement hésité mais il en allait de leur sécurité, ainsi que de la sienne. Ils ne feraient ce rituel avec la plus jeune version de Lily que si ses parents l'accordaient. Mais Severus était sous leur responsabilité pour la semaine.

Lilia s'occupa du rituel seule, avec le petit Severus, et lui expliqua les tenants et aboutissants. Elle seule pourrait le libérer du Secret mais il était conscient qu'il était peu probable que cela arrive.

Hermione, Harry et Elias les rejoignirent ensuite et les adultes expliquèrent le plus simplement possible la situation étrange et complexe. L'enfant, d'abord choqué par toute l'histoire, resta longtemps silencieux et ce fut Harry qui, en lui proposant du chocolat, brisa le silence pensif qui s'était posé sur le salon.

\- C'est… murmura leur invité.

\- Etrange, inapproprié, débile, surnaturel… murmura Hermione.

\- Et déplaisant, rajouta Phineas. Enfin, plus maintenant, mais si on m'avait dit que je deviendrais ami avec ton double, hein.

\- Je… commença Severus.

\- C'est trop, fit Lilia. J'en suis consciente. Tu as un don inné pour l'occlumancie, d'après Elias tu devrais déjà savoir trier tes pensées.

\- Oui, répondit vivement Severus. Ça je sais faire.

\- Comprends bien que je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée de te transmettre ce résumé de nos vies, intervint Elias. Mais je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour deviner une bonne partie de ces informations et je préférais t'épargner de te froisser avec l'un d'entre nous en posant trop de questions. Nous ne t'avons pas tout dit, tu as eu onze ans le neuf janvier dernier mais je considère que certaines informations te seront inutiles pour le moment. Cependant, j'espère que tu ne tomberas pas dans les filets de Malefoy.

\- Je… je ne vous décevrai pas, murmura Severus qui tremblait maintenant.

Il sursauta alors que Luna s'effondra à côté de lui dans le canapé et posa une main dans son dos.

\- N'aie pas peur. Nos parents te protègeront et tu appartiens à notre famille. Papa ?

\- Oui, Luna ?

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous pour rencontrer la maman de Severus ?

\- La décision te revient, répondit Elias en observant le jeune garçon.

L'enfant acquiesça.

\- Tes vêtements te conviennent ? demanda Lena qui venait d'arriver.

\- Oui, répondit Severus qui ne se sentait cependant pas très à l'aise avec tous les vêtements qui semblaient lui appartenir dorénavant.

\- Tu viens d'une grande famille qui a dénigré ta mère pour des idées stupides, lui dit alors Lena. Il est temps que la famille Prince redore son blason et prenne en charge ton éducation et la santé de ta mère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Bon les enfants, il faut y aller maintenant ! intervint Lilia en regardant l'heure. Severus, tout va bien ?

L'enfant acquiesça. Harry mit fin à toute discussion en enfilant son gros manteau, rapidement suivi de sa sœur jumelle.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? chuchota l'ancien « Survivant ».

\- Oui… ça fait bizarre.

\- Et beaucoup, surtout, rajouta Harry avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- Et j'ai plein de questions…

\- Tu pourras les poser à notre père ce soir, non ?

\- Je n'ose pas, fit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Il est sympa, tu sais, fit Harry alors que sa sœur l'observait avec stupeur. Je te promets. Il est… différent d'en classe. Vraiment. Tu devrais essayer. Et il semble prendre le rôle de père un peu trop à cœur.

\- Encore en train de parler sur le dos des grands ? se moqua Phineas. Vos parents iront voir Eileen avec le petit, moi je vous emmène autre part, fit-il en souriant joyeusement.

L'odeur des produits ménagers les prirent de court alors qu'ils franchirent les portes vitrées de la Clinique Médicalisée. Lilia se présenta au comptoir, et une infirmière les conduisit au travers des multiples couloirs tous semblables.

Severus junior se dit alors qu'il haïssait cet endroit. Luna prit sa main et pressa le pas.

\- Je n'aime pas, se justifia-t-elle. Tout est blanc…

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il difficilement.

\- Madame Snape, vous avez de la visite, fit fortement l'infirmière à la peau halée avant de les laisser plantés à l'entrée d'une chambre rectangulaire blanche contenant quatre lits.

Les adultes se dirent qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas d'intimité et qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler librement.

\- Bonjour, fit alors Lilia en prenant son courage à deux mains.

L'enfant d'Eileen courra presque jusqu'au lit, oubliant toute convenance et observa le corps fatigué avec inquiétude. La main puissante d'Elias se posa sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour, Eileen, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Elias-Severus ?

\- Oui, répondit difficilement l'adulte.

\- Je… ça fait si longtemps.

\- Ta chère et tendre mère m'a caché beaucoup de choses et j'avoue que les dernières années ont été chargées, mais je vais me rattraper, fit-il dans un sourire.

La magie avait bien préparé le terrain. Des souvenirs d'enfance avec Eileen virent brièvement perturber les pensées de l'adulte.

\- Tobias…

\- Est en prison, et il ne vous touchera plus, répondit vivement Lilia telle une lionne. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Oh… vous pouvez me tutoyer… répondit simplement la jeune mère, totalement épuisée.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment approprié… grogna Elias tout en pressant l'épaule des deux enfants. Nous trouverons un meilleur endroit.

\- Pas Sainte-Mangouste, supplia presque Eileen.

\- Nous trouverons, répondit Lilia.

Elle en avait déjà discuté avec Lena et une clinique avait semble-t-il du mal à se faire une place en Ecosse, à cause des trop grands pouvoirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Peut-être pourraient-ils…

\- Maman, souffla Severus en serrant la main de sa mère. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici.

Lilia et Elias se présentèrent un peu mieux, annonçant à Eileen qu'ils prendraient charge tous les frais médicaux et que ce n'était pas négociable. Lilia demanda aux médecins de faire tous les examens possibles et d'envoyer les résultats à la police afin de prouver les mauvais traitements et avança les frais puisqu'Eileen n'avait très certainement aucune assurance quelle qu'elle soit.

Le couple et les deux enfants partirent ensuite pour le village d'Eileen, afin de se présenter aux Evans et la jeune Lily apprécia immédiatement Lilia Prince, née King. Les parents furent immédiatement rassurés par l'amabilité du couple.

\- Severus a l'air plus serein avec vous, remarqua le père de Lily. Je suis heureux que sa famille s'occupe enfin de ce petit bonhomme. Et Lily ira avec lui à l'école de Ma… hésita-t-il.

\- Oui, ils iront ensemble à Poudlard, confirma Elias.

Rien dans leur accoutrement ne montrait leur appartenance au monde des sorciers, mais les Evans semblaient s'en douter.

\- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas de midi ? proposa alors Lilia.

Le père de famille demanda à son épouse et Pétunia sembla vouloir refuser.

Lilia, voulant éviter toute dispute entre les deux jeunes filles, réitéra sa proposition en leur disant qu'Hermione et Luna seraient heureuses de rencontrer deux autres demoiselles de leur âge.

Ils leur expliquèrent rapidement le fonctionnement du « portoloin » de Lena, et ils atterrirent à quelques mètres de leur domaine, prenant soin d'inclure le couple Evans et les deux invitées dans leurs protections.

Emerveillée, Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de toucher les fleurs qui poussaient malgré la neige.

\- Tu peux en cueillir, lui dit alors Lilia. Celles-ci ne sont pas dangereuses.

\- Il y a des fleurs dangereuses ?

\- Oui, répondit sérieusement l'ami qui lui volait sa sœur.

\- Dès que Pétunia a su ce que Severus m'avait dit sur Poudlard, elle a écrit au Directeur mais il lui a expliqué dans un courrier qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller là-bas si elle n'était pas une sorcière, murmura Lily à Lilia. Elle l'a très mal pris… depuis, elle ne me parle plus, fit tristement la jeune fille rousse.

\- Nous allons tenter d'y remédier, lui répondit Lilia en souriant gentiment.

Hermione, Harry et Phineas étaient en train de mettre la table lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour ! fit joyeusement Phineas en les accueillant. Venez, venez ! Installez-vous ! Harry, tu vas chercher quatre couverts de plus s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui chef !

\- Je viens avec toi, fit alors Luna alors que les autres se présentaient à leurs invités.

Pétunia fut assise entre Hermione et Harry qui racontaient leur matinée à qui voulait entendre : ils avaient pu aller dans un zoo moldu et nourrir quelques animaux. Harry raconta à Pétunia son expérience avec un tigre blanc apprivoisé. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu caresser la tête de l'animal qu'il lui racontait tout en détail, quitte à lui répéter dix fois la même chose.

\- Non, Harry, nous n'adopterons pas de bébé tigre, fit alors Elias-Severus alors que les autres riaient.

\- Les adultes ne comprennent pas les enfants, fit-il alors en secouant la tête.

Toute cette histoire avait réussi à dérider Pétunia qui semblait se sentir bien. Hermione répondit à plusieurs questions sur la magie et lui promis de lui prêter des livres.

\- Et tu sais, même si tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, rien ne t'empêche de vivre avec des sorciers, fit alors Lilia.

\- C'est vrai ? sursauta Pétunia, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Il te faut bien sûr travailler chez les moldus, parce que tu ne pourras pas réellement gagner de l'argent chez les sorciers, mais quand tu seras plus grande et que tu auras rencontré un sorcier qui te plaît, rien ne t'empêchera de vivre avec lui.

\- Je… je ne savais pas, fit alors Pétunia. Mais… je ne connais pas de sorcier.

\- Tu nous connais nous, fit alors Hermione.

\- Et tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tes parents le veulent, afin de rencontrer d'autres jeunes, continua Lena. Nous avons de la famille en Angleterre et ils viendront très certainement nous rendre visite, de temps à autres.

\- C'est très sympathique à vous, Madame Black, répondit la mère de Lily avec émotion.

\- C'est normal, Madame Evans, répondit la blonde avec un sourire. Il est toujours difficile de vivre dans une famille où un membre de celle-ci est sorcier, comme il est difficile pour un cracmol de vivre dans une famille de sorciers. Il est normal que votre fille veuille en savoir plus.

\- Merci, rajouta monsieur Evans en observant ses deux filles qui débattaient vivement avec Hermione et Luna.

La journée s'était passée relativement bien et Elias observait son double rire avec Luna et Hermione. Elles lui parlaient de créatures magiques depuis plus d'une heure, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à les interrompre.

Harry manquait à l'appel mais il se doutait que le garçon ait besoin d'instants à lui, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à taire l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

Lilia, Lena et Phineas réaménageaient le rez-de-chaussée des deux demeures et lui avait terminé quelques potions basiques pour Eileen et le petit Severus. La semaine suivante devait être plus calme, mais il savait que Lena prévoyait d'inviter Théodore Nott junior et Sirius planifiait une visite de courtoisie chez Orion Black.

Secouant la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en ordre il fini par envoyer les trois préados au lit, leur annonçant l'heure tardive. Et bien que râlant légèrement, leurs visages fatigués parlèrent pour eux. Pétunia et Lily étaient reparties avec leurs parents dans de meilleurs termes en milieu d'après-midi, Lilia avait donné plusieurs livres à Lily qui en avait presque pleuré de joie et Pétunia se retrouvait avec des livres de soins aux créatures magiques qu'elle avait tout de suite ouvert et apprécié. Elle avait également eu un livre sur l'Histoire Sorcière et quelques robes rappelant légèrement les tenues spécifiques des sorciers afin de se promener, dans un futur proche, avec sa sœur dans leur monde.

Elias observa son double rejoindre le Manoir des Black puis alla à l'étage, où il devait aménager le salon et le coin de travail pour les ados. Il avait déjà vidé plusieurs cartons de livres que Lena avait acheté pour eux, afin qu'ils puissent se préparer pour Poudlard et découvrir des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu apprendre : les sortilèges de soins basiques, les enchantements pour changer les couleurs d'un habit ou des cheveux, ceux pour faire apparaître une veilleuse, et plein d'autres choses. Il y avait beaucoup d'encyclopédies sur toutes sortes de thèmes ainsi qu'une étagère entière sur la magie sans baguette. Hermione avait appris avec horreur de la bouche de Lena que les sorciers avaient instaurés la fameuse baguette magique aux adolescents afin d'éviter les catastrophes dues à la magie instinctive ou incontrôlée. Les élèves de l'époque avaient gardé ces bouts de bois et peu de gens savaient, maintenant, se servir de leur magie sans un canalisateur.

Le nouveau père de famille soupira, une nouvelle fois, en fermant la porte de la salle de travail située au-dessus de leur grande bibliothèque et ouvrit les portes des chambres du couloir. Celle juste avant la porte menant au salon était entrouverte et il y découvrit son fils, allongé en position fœtale sur le lit.

\- Harry ?

Le corps de l'enfant se tendit légèrement.

\- Tu sais que tu as une chambre deux fois plus grande que celle-ci en bas, n'est-ce-pas ? Sans compter que le lit doit y être bien plus confortable.

Il aperçu plus qu'il ne vit son fils acquiescer dans la pénombre. Elias entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- J'aimerais apprendre l'occlumancie, mais j'ai trop de choses dans la tête, murmura l'enfant le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Raconte-moi, petit prince, chuchota alors Elias.

\- Les pensées… les images… ça vient puis ça disparait pour laisser des souvenirs plus doux d'une enfance agréable qui n'est pas la mienne, enfin je pense…

Severus ne sut que dire. Il se trouvait dans la même situation que son « fils » et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus.

\- Je revois Ron et Ginny, dans l'impasse, le poignard qu'on m'a enfoncé… ce n'était pas Ron, mais c'était tout comme, il m'a regardé mourir sans rien dire… et Ginny, Ginny, elle… elle…

Sa voix se brisa et Severus dut se retenir à grande peine de ne pas prononcer des mots réconfortants qui n'auraient servis à rien.

\- Tu te trouveras d'autres amis, fini par dire Severus. Tu ne seras plus sous la « responsabilité » d'Albus Dumbledore puisque tu nous a nous, tes parents.

\- Mais… mais, si vous mourrez…

\- Si Lily, Sirius, Lena et moi venions à mourir, vous seriez effectivement dans une situation difficile, mais vous vous en sortiriez tout de même. Nous sommes là pour éviter certaines catastrophes, mais aussi pour vivre une vie un peu moins… enfin, pour avoir une vie meilleure, d'après Magia.

\- La chambre est trop grande, fini par dire Harry.

\- Ta chambre est ta chambre, Harry. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Tu es un enfant de dix ans, tu en auras onze le 27 mai prochain. Les souvenirs qui brouillent ton cerveau sont un vulgaire mélange entre ceux de Harry Potter et Harry Prince. L'occlumancie pourra aider, et comme tu es mon fils, tu dois certainement avoir un don inné en toi pour cela.

\- Non, je…

\- Harry. Stop. Je crois en toi, et je _sais_ que tu vas y arriver, tu n'as _pas_ le choix.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans ma tête et trier à ma place ? fit l'enfant en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Harry, grogna Elias en haussant un sourcil.

\- S'il te plaît, papa, fit plus doucement le garçon. Je n'y arriverai pas… je n'arrive pas à bien dormir, je…

\- Je t'accompagne à ta chambre, et je vais te donner quelques conseils pour bien dormir, d'accord ? On parlera du reste demain. Il se fait tard et je suis tout aussi épuisé que toi.

L'enfant acquiesça et se leva, docile. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, les épaules basses et s'assit sur son lit. Elias lui parla doucement, lui conseillant de penser à des choses agréables avant dormir s'il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit et éventuellement imaginer puis construire un mur avec un élément assez costaud et puissant. Il cita le feu, la glace et tout ce qui lui passa par la tête puis s'arrêta de parler pour observer la pièce qui n'était pas encore décorée. Les murs étaient simples, blancs, aucune affiche, aucun tableau, rien ne permettait de dire que quelqu'un avait prit possession des lieux. Harry s'était assis en tailleur et observait son père détailler la pièce.

Celle-ci était très grande, et Elias comprenait le malaise de son fils, mais c'était _sa_ pièce et il aurait dû s'y sentir bien. Il eut une pensée fugace d'un livre de décoration avec lequel l'avait baratiné Lilia, et devina que ce fut un des souvenirs créés par Magia. Un sortilège permettant au papier peint de refléter un paysage bien précis d'une partie du domaine, avec la possibilité d'y rajouter des choses, des effets. Il observa Harry se mettre sous les couvertures sans grande motivation et commença à chantonner un enchantement en latin tout en pointant sa baguette vers les murs.

Il était assez sorti dans leur immense jardin pour avoir plusieurs détails en tête. Harry, étonné et fasciné, observait le paysage se dessiner doucement sur les murs.

\- Le domaine est protégé, Harry, crut bon de rappeler Severus en ajoutant quelques lucioles, des étoiles et des animaux sur la tapisserie animée. Le paysage deviendra plus clair selon le temps à l'extérieur mais n'illuminera pas la chambre. Seules les étoiles resteront visibles dans le noir total de la pièce, même lorsqu'il fera jour dehors.

L'enfant acquiesça, émerveillé.

Severus lança un petit sortilège et une boule de lumière blanche apparu près du lit de l'adolescent.

\- Je t'apprendrai à lancer ce sort, c'est une sorte de veilleuse magique. Tu n'as qu'à prononcer la couleur que tu souhaite en la touchant du doigt, d'accord ?

\- Hm, répondit Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit deux fois trop grand pour une seule personne. Est-ce que vous pensez que je puisse encore lancer un patronus, professeur ? Oh. Papa, pardon.

\- Nous verrons demain. Dors, mon fils, fit alors Elias avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de quitter l'aile des enfants et regagner sa propre chambre.


	7. Chapitre 7 - L'étrange famille Black

Bonjour et merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture.

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre sept**

L'étrange famille Black

_Mardi 9 février 1971_

Elias se trouvait avec son fils dans les rues presque désertes du Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait amené à Wiseacres, une boutique comprenant beaucoup d'objets sorciers tels que des instruments indispensables aux potions, des télescopes, des cartes du ciel et bien d'autres choses. Ils étaient ensuite allés dans une boutique de brocante qui revend des articles usagés et Harry y trouva des livres très intéressants qu'il s'empressa de montrer à son « père » qui les acheta sans broncher. Son fils ayant dix ans et n'en paraissant pas plus, le vendeur aurait pu émettre des soupçons si Harry les avait pris de lui-même.

Ils y trouvèrent également des meubles anciens miniaturisés, modifiables selon leurs envies et Elias aperçu le regard brillant de son fils fixant une commode en bois foncé, qui passerait très bien dans sa chambre trop grande.

Dans le bois étaient gravés un tigre, un lion, un serpent, une marmotte et un phénix.

\- Nous prendrons cette commode, fit alors Elias au vendeur. Il est temps qu'on aménage réellement ta chambre, dit-il à l'attention de son fils. Viens, il y a un magasin de décoration, tu y trouveras peut-être des affiches ou des tableaux qui te plairont.

Et bien que Elias ne soit pas très « déco », il devait avouer que cette sortie lui permettait de voir les choses sous un autre angle et de s'habituer à sa nouvelle identité. Il appréciait la sortie, et Harry semblait se détendre de plus en plus en sa présence. Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir une vie plus calme et paisible qu'il avait eue jusqu'ici ? Ça, il ne le pensait pas, mais…

\- Papa ? appela le garçon au bout de quelques minutes.

Un tableau inanimé représentait un lion posant sa patte sur un oiseau ressemblant à Fumseck, mais en version bleue et dorée. Severus lança discrètement quelques sortilèges afin de voir si les tableaux étaient manipulés et il eut une bonne surprise.

\- Tu peux le prendre. Apparemment, nous pourrons le lier à un autre tableau pour que tu puisses faire passer des messages, lui annonça Elias, pensif. Enfin, si les animaux peints parlent bien entendu. Bon, je te prends aussi quelques peluches, fit-il devant le regard embarrassé de son fils. Tu n'aimes pas les serpents ? se moqua doucement Elias en lui tendant une immense peluche.

\- Si ! Je pourrais m'en servir comme oreiller ! fit-il joyeusement plus pour choquer l'adulte qu'autre chose.

Harry observa le Maître des Cachots prendre plusieurs peluches représentant des tigres, des chats, des lions et des serpents et imagina grossièrement Snape, en tant que professeur à Poudlard avec l'une de ces peluches autour du cou et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

L'ancien gryffondor trouva également une magnifique statuette d'un aigle en argent et Elias acheta des planches marron foncées afin de les mettre sur un des murs de la grande chambre.

\- Il me faudrait aussi un bureau, fit timidement Harry. S'il te plaît.

\- Il y en aura dans la salle de travail, mon grand.

\- Ah… fit-il, déçu.

Le regard triste de son fils eut raison de lui, et il l'amena dans un énième magasin mais du côté non-sorcier cette fois-ci.

\- C'est un antiquaire moldu, lui annonça-t-il inutilement en arrivant devant une vitrine poussiéreuse. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois mais il y avait de beaux meubles. Si tu y trouves quelque chose, nous l'emporterons dans la ruelle d'à-côté afin de le miniaturiser.

Harry avait les poches déjà pleines à craquer d'objets miniatures mais suivit l'homme et ils trouvèrent une vieille table avec des tiroirs ainsi que des petits blocs de tiroirs miniatures où Harry pourrait ranger de petites choses telles que des fioles, des stylos ou autres. Elias soupira lorsqu'ils atteignirent difficilement la ruelle avec la lourde table et ils prirent le portoloin réutilisable de Lena. Ils allèrent immédiatement dans la chambre et ils passèrent une petite heure à discuter de l'emplacement des meubles. Lena et Lilia faisaient de même avec Hermione et Luna.

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis leur arrivée à cette époque et une certaine routine s'était déjà mise en place. Le filleul d'Elias passait la matinée à « Mary Hospital » près du jardin de botanique de Glasgow, dans une des petites cliniques concurrentes à Sainte Mangouste et Lilia avait déjà proposé de les fournir en potions de soins.

Lilia et Elias avaient justement trouvé, lors de leurs fouilles dans les différentes documentations présentes depuis leur arrivée, quelques diplômes certifiant leurs capacités excellentes en Potion. Cependant, Elias avait envie de se perfectionner et de suivre des cours du soir. Lilia avait, quant à elle, déjà créé un stock de potions complexes avec son époux qui avait même trouvé, semble-t-il, une amélioration pour certaines de ses créations comme la potion Tue-Loup. Il avait annoncé à Phineas vouloir mettre une partie des revenus de cette potion dans un coffre pour Severus junior, pour plus tard.

Phineas, lui, devrait se rendre chez Orion et Walburga Black le soir même, et n'était absolument pas enchanté par cette idée. Lena et Luna l'accompagneraient pour le soutenir mais il angoissait légèrement. Harry avait essayé de le rassurer et l'avait insulté d' « oncle » indigne car il était un Gryffondor et qu'il se devait de faire honneur à cette maison.

Orion avait toujours soutenu de loin les idées du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et cela avait coûté la vie de ses deux fils. Regulus, parce qu'il avait découvert avec horreur les créations immondes de son « Maître » et celle de Sirius qui avait été accusé à tort d'avoir vendu les Potter à Voldemort.

Harry, Hermione et Luna tentaient en vain de lancer un accio à l'aide de la magie sans baguette alors qu'un carton arriva violemment sur Harry. Elias lui évita une chute dangereuse alors que Phineas riait : seuls Harry et lui avaient réussi la tâche complexe de gérer la magie sans aucun canalisateur et cela agaçait aussi bien les filles qu'Elias et Severus.

Elias redevint cependant plus calme en entendant l'horloge sonner dix-huit heures.

\- Bon courage, parrain indigne ! s'écria Harry avant de lui faire un câlin.

\- Sale gosse, répliqua Phineas en le décoiffant. Il va falloir que tu te décides entre « oncle » et « parrain », hein. Techniquement j'ai déjà un filleul ! se moqua-t-il. N'oubliez pas l'heure de méditation ce soir ! Sev', tu es sage, hein ?

\- Toujours ! lança le préado en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Elias l'attaqua d'une pichenette sur le crâne.

Lena donna dix minutes à son mari et à Luna pour se préparer pour la soirée puis ils disparurent dans la petite brume habituelle pour atterrir près du Square.

Phineas frissonna en observant les environs. Les souvenirs, tous plus ou moins difficiles, jaillirent soudainement devant ses yeux mais ce fut la main fraiche de son épouse sur sa joue qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Sirius et Regulus ont à peu près mon âge, papa, fit la douce voix de Luna. J'espère qu'ils sont sympas.

Phineas acquiesça, peu convaincu que la jeune fille puisse s'entendre avec eux mais il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Il aperçut Orion qui les attendait déjà devant les grilles du Square et fit avancer sa petite famille.

\- Bonjour Lord Black, fit solennellement Phineas à son _ancien_ père.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, Phineas Black, répondit Orion sur le même ton. Cela fait depuis très longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'honneur de nous revoir.

\- En effet, les voyages étaient assez intensifs ces dernières années mais nous pensons rester au Royaume-Uni maintenant.

\- Ah, très bien, très bien.

\- Lena Black, née Nott, se présenta alors la jeune femme, et voici notre fille Luna Wilhelmina.

\- Très heureux de faire votre connaissance ! fit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse qui vrillait déjà les tympans de la plus jeune. Venez, venez, pressa le vieil homme alors qu'un mur se créait devant eux, séparant par secousse les bâtisses portant le numéro dix et celle portant le numéro treize.

Orion les fit entrer dans un couloir qui sembla moins sombre que lorsque Phineas y avait mis les pieds après son enfermement à Azkaban et la cuisine se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, non au sous-sol. Lord Black les fit entrer dans un grand salon en face de l'entrée, et Phineas retint son souffle devant sa plus jeune version, Andromeda et Narcissa qui riaient autour du feu.

\- Les enfants, un peu de calme je vous prie, gronda Orion d'une puissante voix.

Les trois enfants se levèrent prestement et s'excusèrent, avant de se présenter aux trois invités. Le regard de Phineas dévia vers Cygnus, le petit frère de Walburga qui n'était apparemment pas présente, qui arriva derrière eux. Son cousin le dévisagea, puis le regarda de haut en bas sans aucune gêne. Phineas l'observa faire en levant un sourcil.

Arcturus Black, le père d'Orion, arriva bien plus discrètement encore et hocha simplement la tête en apercevant Phineas, Lena et Luna.

\- Bonjour Phineas, finit par dire Cygnus. Narcissa et Andromeda sont mes filles, Bellatrix, ma première fille, manque à l'appel car elle est de sortie avec mon épouse Druella.

\- Bonjour Cygnus, merci pour ces précisions, répondit aimablement Phineas.

Il fallait absolument faire bonne impression et il fut brièvement reconnaissant envers ses parents qui lui avaient tout de même inculqué les règles de bases du comportement du « parfait sang-pur ».

\- Walburga est-elle absente ?

\- Elle est en train de gérer nos vieux elfes dans la cuisine, lui expliqua Orion. Veux-tu aller la saluer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Phineas en souriant, ce qui détonna avec l'atmosphère sérieuse et calculatrice qui emplissant la pièce.

Orion lui montra distraitement la porte de la cuisine qu'il se dépêcha de rejoindre, alors que Luna et Lena faisaient connaissance avec la famille Black.

\- Pas d'héritier, seulement _une_… héritière ? fut la seule question qu'il entendit avant d'apercevoir Walburga, au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Walburga ?

Que ce prénom lui paraissait étrange. Comme interdit… mais ce n'était pas sa mère, qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Oh ! Sirius ! fit-elle en se retournant. Comme tu m'as manqué !

La respiration coupée sous la surprise, Phineas ne put réagir alors que la femme le prit, à la manière d'un hippogriffe. Phineas n'eut pas le temps de penser au fait que sa mère ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras de cette façon.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon cher cousin, répéta Walburga, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je… je suis tellement désolée…

\- Ma… cousine, ne pleure donc pas, se rattrapa Phineas.

\- Je sais, je sais pourquoi tu es là. J'aimerais tant que tu prennes Andro, Narcissa et nos fils loin de cette folie… fit-elle vivement, la voix enrouée.

\- Quelle folie ?

\- Le L… le Lord… Il rassemble les gens aux idées bien strictes sur la pureté du sang. Et Orion ne se décide pas à suivre Cygnus et la famille Rosier, sans compter Abraxas Malefoy qui a déjà promis au soi-disant Lord tout ce qu'il voulait… il va détruire notre famille, Sirius. Si seulement je pouvais éviter cela… Mais si Orion, si Orion le sait… il… il… il veut que nos fils le rejoignent, mais j'ai entendu de Narcissa que Bella a déjà un tatouage sur le bras gauche, un tatouage que l'on réservait aux esclaves tu te rends compte ? Elle… elle et sa mère suivent le Lord partout où il va, le vénèrent… elles ne se rendent pas compte qu'elles sont réduites à l'esclavage et je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas leur donner la Gloire qu'il leur promet depuis une dizaine d'année… oh non non non, les temps vont devenir sombres, très sombres…

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Phineas effaça les larmes du visage de sa cousine.

\- Walburga ! cria Orion dans le couloir. On a faim !

\- Nous arrivons avec le repas, lui répondit Phineas.

\- Il n'est pas prêt, oh non… fit Walburga, dans tous ses états.

Mais heureusement que Lena avait montré à Sirius comment améliorer la cuisson d'un repas avec un ou deux sortilèges.

\- Où as-tu appris cela ? demanda sa cousine en l'observant faire.

\- Ma femme a un don inné pour la cuisine, fit-il avec un doux sourire. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux elfes ?

\- Ils sont… ils sont malades, mais Orion ne veut rien savoir. Lorsqu'il est trop occupé, je m'occupe du repas et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu pourras m'envoyer les elfes une de ces nuits, nous leur donnerons de quoi se soigner mais tu devras leur demander le silence.

Il prit les plats, rapidement suivit par la brune qui fut, jadis, sa mère. Ils rejoignirent la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée et Orion fronça les sourcils.

\- Les elfes, Walburga ?

\- Ils s'occupent du dessert, répondit-elle.

\- Et j'avais envie de porter ces plats délicieux, même si ma cousine a peur que je les mange avant qu'ils n'atterrissent sur la table, se moqua doucement Phineas afin de faire baisser la tension palpable.

Seuls le jeune Sirius, Luna et Andromeda se permirent un sourire amusé.

Ils parlèrent politique durant l'entrée puis Luna fut prise à part pour avoir osé parler durant le repas. Elle ne dit rien cependant et son père en fut soulagé. Il avait oublié qu'à son époque, les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de parler durant les repas mais il était prêt à briser les règles. Arcturus, son « ancien » grand-père l'observait un peu trop à son goût mais restait silencieux. _Trop_ silencieux.

\- Et toi, Sirius, quel serait le métier que tu rêverais de faire ? demanda-t-il à son double.

Le plus jeune regarda son père qui, mécontent, l'invita à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Père aimerait que je rejoigne le Ministère. Le métier d'Auror m'intéresserait bien.

Il acquiesça et réitéra la question à Narcissa qui, pâle comme la mort, lui annonça à mi-mots qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exécuter un quelconque métier.

D'après le regard que lança Arcturus à Orion, ça ne devait pas être de son goût non plus.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Un métier permet de s'épanouir, osa dire Phineas. De te faire des contacts, de voyager, d'honorer notre famille de maintes manières, participer à des associations par exemple, de…

\- Cela suffit ! grogna Cygnus. Nos filles ont été éduquées dans le respect des Règles de Sang-Pur, elles ne travailleront pas et seront soumises à leurs époux auxquelles elles sont déjà fiancées. Andromeda se mariera cette année, en juin.

Phineas observa sa cousine. N'avait-elle pas fui le domicile familial pour Ted ? Est-ce que cela allait se reproduire ? Il était peut-être allé trop loin et devait se laisser une marge de manœuvre pour pouvoir inviter ces jeunes gens au Manoir, alors il changea habilement de sujet, déviant sur l'incompétence du Ministère actuel. Il revint alors dans les bonnes grâces de Cygnus et d'Orion qui lui accordèrent l'invitation de Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius et Regulus dans la semaine. Cygnus avait cependant refusé que Bellatrix se joignent à eux – ce que Phineas n'aurait, de toutes façons, pas souhaité – car elle avait beaucoup à faire pour un certain Lord dont personne ne semblait connaître le nom de famille.

_Etrange_.

La soirée ne se passa pas trop mal et Sirius offrit un miroir à double sens à sa cousine, en lui chuchotant qu'elle pourrait le contacter ainsi si besoin, ou même y laisser un message via un sortilège très simple et seulement visible par eux deux. Orion et Cygnus, trop ivres pour remarquer la brève absence des deux personnes qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine, se moquèrent des bijoux fantaisistes de Luna qui n'en menait pas large. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule en la rassurant discrètement. Il était apparemment tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille.

\- Lena, Luna, nous y allons, fit alors Phineas en revenant. Merci beaucoup pour ce délicieux repas, Lord Orion Black, et pour votre accueil. Sirius, Andromeda et Narcissa, je viendrai vous chercher vendredi prochain.

\- Je serai à Poudlard, osa formuler Narcissa.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de te prendre en charge, dans ce cas. Ne devrais-tu pas y être aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ?

\- L'adjointe de Dumbledore m'a laissé partir en présence de Père pour le dîner familial, Lord Black, répondit solennellement la jeune fille.

\- J'organiserai sa sortie, intervint Cygnus en se resservant un verre d'alcool dont Phineas avait oublié le nom. Vendredi, vous irez la chercher et nous vous donnons rendez-vous à dix-huit heures précises, ici-même, et vous la ramènerez à Poudlard n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ce sera fait ainsi, effectivement, confirma Phineas en les saluant une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux avec sa femme et sa fille.

\- Quelle soirée, se moqua doucement Lena alors qu'ils retournaient dans la ruelle qu'ils avaient empruntée en début de soirée. Luna, ça va ma chérie ?

\- Oui, maman, fit-elle en fermant un peu mieux son manteau.

Phineas posa son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente.

\- J'espère t'éviter ce genre de massacre dans le futur, grogna-t-il. Si je les entends encore une fois se moquer de toi, je les tue.

\- On a encore besoin d'eux, Phin', fit doucement Lena. Allons, rentrons maintenant. Elias et Severus doivent nous attendre en brassant des potions sans noms.

Phineas laissa échapper un rire et ils disparurent dans le noir profond de Londres pour réapparaître dans leur jardin, à l'avant de la maison.

\- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Luna en observant la façade éclairée par les multiples étoiles dans le ciel.

\- N'est-ce pas, ma belle ? fit Lena avec douceur. Si tu veux, je prendrai ce modèle pour le plafond de ta chambre.

Les yeux brillants de bonheur de Luna valaient tout l'or du monde et les adultes prirent chacune de ses mains en rentrant dans leur Manoir.

Luna avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'elle était assise dans la petite bibliothèque de l'aile gauche du Manoir Black, réservée aux enfants. Sa mère – car elle considérait maintenant Lena comme sa véritable mère même si elle n'oublierait jamais celle qui fut la sienne durant les premières années de sa vie – était assise à ses côtés, avec plusieurs paquets multicolores.

\- Nous tenterons d'encadrer Pandora, il me semble qu'elle sera dans la même année que vous, lui dit alors Lena avec douceur. Ça ira, ma belle ?

\- Oui, oui je pense, fit Luna en observant Lena. Je me sens mieux ici que… que… que dans le passé, murmura la jeune blonde.

\- Moi aussi, Luna. Tiens, ces paquets sont pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? s'écria Luna en devenant soudainement plus lucide. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es ma fille et je tiens à te féliciter pour tes progrès en magie sans baguette. Hermione, le petit Severus, Harry et toi… vous nous avez surpris dans le jardin, tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment très bien.

Le quatuor avait passé plusieurs jours à méditer et lire, laissant peser un silence bien trop calme sur le domaine et Lilia craignait une blague du style des maraudeurs, mais Phineas l'avait convaincu de laisser les adolescents tranquilles. Elias, méfiant, avait préféré les sous-sols surprotégés afin de faire plusieurs potions au calme et son double l'avait aidé, apprenant de lui et donnant son avis de débutant en la matière. Elias-Severus entraînait le plus jeune à l'occlumancie dans le même temps, et lui enseignait les bases de la legilimancie. Mini-Sev', comme le nommait parfois Lilia, avait encore du mal avec le terme « discrétion » s'il souhaitait entrer dans la mémoire de quelqu'un et Luna avait joué les cobayes en lui montrant les animaux fantastiques qu'elle rencontrait encore et toujours.

Phineas avait décidé de séparer le jardin en deux, afin d'éviter que les autres membres de la famille Black ne squatte le Manoir des Prince lors du futur weekend. Harry et Hermione avaient prévus de passer leur samedi après-midi en compagnie d'eux tous, mais Lilia et Elias souhaitaient passer du temps avec leurs « enfants ».

Sev' passerait le weekend chez les Evans et Luna voulait apprendre à connaître ses cousins et cousines.

_Vendredi soir,_

_Poudlard_

Phineas Black, fils de Marius Black et Monica Tourdesac, attendait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ecole qu'il avait, jadis, arpenté en tant que Gryffondor. Cela avait, semble-t-il, aussi été le cas dans cette « nouvelle vie ». Des souvenirs inconnus lui venaient par bribes, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Cependant, un mouvement sur sa droite le dérangea.

Fronçant les sourcils, il aperçut dans la pénombre une ombre marcher dans sa direction. Sur le qui-vive, il laissa sa baguette glisser dans sa main.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Arcturus Black, le père d'Orion et le cousin de ton père.

\- Lord Black, salua Phineas en reprenant une position légèrement plus détendue.

\- Vous êtes venus chercher mes petits-fils ainsi que deux des filles de Cygnus, qui est, dois-je vous le rappeler, le fils de mon cousin Pollux. Ces enfants sont les derniers descendants connus des Black, votre petite Luna mise à part.

Phineas, bien que connaissant l'arbre généalogique de leur famille sur le bout des doigts, ne pu s'empêcher de revoir la tapisserie immonde se dessiner devant ses yeux.

\- J'aimerais connaître vos intentions, Phineas, envers mes petits-fils.

Ses intentions ? Pourrait-il amener Narcissa loin de Poudlard, Andromeda et Narcissa loin de Cygnus et Regulus et Sirius loin d'Orion en annonçant au vieil homme qu'il souhaitait les ramener dans le « droit » chemin ?

Arcturus le laissa réfléchir quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes mon petit-cousin et tant que vous ne ramenez pas ces âmes à ce mage noir, toute réponse sérieuse me conviendra.

\- Je n'amènerai jamais ces enfants à cet individu, Lord Black, répondit vivement Phineas qui se reprit trop tard.

Etait-ce un piège ? Le sourire du grand-père – de _son_ ancien grand-père – était victorieux.

\- Très bien, répondit simplement Arcturus. Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Phineas ne sut cacher sa surprise.

\- Moi en vie, ils n'iront pas s'agenouiller comme de vulgaires esclaves devant un homme, fini par dire le jeune homme alors que les cadenas du Portail grinçaient.

\- Protégez-les.

La voix du Lord avait claqué. C'était un ordre, ni plus, ni moins. Mais il ne broncha pas.

\- Autant que possible, répondit Phineas.

\- Sachez que ni Orion, ni Cygnus n'ont encore hérité officiellement du titre de Lord, mon cher Sirius, murmura Arcturus alors que Narcissa Black passaient le portail, accompagné de la sous-directrice.

\- Lords Black, salua le professeur McGonagall. Merci d'apposer votre signature sur les documents de prise en charge.

\- Bonjour, professeur, répondit Phineas d'un ton qui laissait entendre son incertitude.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ancien grand-père le troublait plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait appelé par son ancien prénom. C'était certes son second prénom, mais d'après ses souvenirs il ne l'utilisait jamais. Son regard fixa brièvement McGonagall qui semblait le scanner de haut en bas, et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Lady McGonagall, salua alors Arcturus Black. Nous vous ramènerons Narcissa dimanche soir, ou lundi à la première heure. Votre élève ne risquera rien durant ce weekend, je peux vous le promettre.

\- Oh, Lord Black, jamais je…

\- Non, non, non, Lady McGonagall, ne vous excusez pas pour ce genre de doutes, vous avez bien raison de vous méfier de la famille Black, cependant, tant que je n'ai pas choisi d'héritier, cette demoiselle n'épousera aucun mage noir, quel qu'il soit. Narcissa, je te prie de bien vouloir suivre Phineas. Mrs McGonagall, nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée.

A la limite du choc, McGonagall observa l'étrange trio quitter les lieux. Ainsi, Lord Arcturus Black ne semblait pas être du même avis que la majorité de sa famille, et, contre toute attente, il semblait être en pleine forme malgré les rumeurs. Elle garda cependant cette information pour elle, préférant être en possession d'autres preuves concernant Arcturus qui se faisait plutôt oublier ces dernières années.

Arcturus, quant à lui, accompagna Phineas jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd afin de prendre en charge Regulus, Sirius et Andromeda. Pensif, il observa ses deux petits-fils qui ne se parlaient presque plus depuis le nouvel an. Sirius avait des pensées bien à l'opposé de son père et cela faisait des étincelles. Seule Walburga semblait attristée par cet éloignement qui, il en était certain, aurait été définitif une fois rentré à Poudlard avant l'arrivée de son parrain du même prénom.

Phineas, Sirius Black. Le propre père d'Arcturus ainsi que son grand-oncle avaient ce prénom. Prénom qui venait d'une étoile, la plus brillante du ciel après le soleil. Etait-ce un signe ?

Et il était certain que ce Sirius-là n'était pas arrivé par hasard, juste avant le mois de septembre 1971.

.

.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Volontés

Bien le bonjour ! Merci pour vos messages et reviews ! Nous voici donc, mon cerveau cramé et moi, pour un huitième chapitre étrange.

Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre huit**

Volontés

Il devait être dix-neuf heures lorsque Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius et Regulus mirent les pieds dans le Manoir de Lena et Phineas Black. L'entrée carrée débouchait sur une sorte de Hall très lumineux. Sur leur droite se trouvait une double porte, mais le maître des lieux les pria d'avancer vers le tableau face à l'entrée. Curieux, les adolescents le suivirent jusqu'à un petit salon donnant sur l'arrière du Manoir.

\- Bienvenue ici, fit alors l'adulte.

\- Bonsoir les enfants ! s'écria joyeusement Lena en arrivant à son tour. Luna va arriver, et le repas est prêt. Vous venez ?

Elle les embarqua dans la salle à manger où une grande table rectangulaire les attendait avec plusieurs plats.

Luna arriva à leur suite et s'installa près d'Andromeda en saluant tout le monde de la main.

\- Mangez à votre faim, les enfants, fit alors Lena. Et ici, nos règles seront assez différentes de chez vous : nous vous prions de discuter entre vous à table. En être civilisés, bien entendu, cela va de soit.

\- Vous êtes libre de parler, continua Phineas, mais surtout, tout ce qui est dit ici, restera entre ces murs.

Surpris, les adolescents s'observèrent, incertains. Narcissa osa un coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui se laissait servir par Lena.

\- Narcissa, tout se passe bien à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Techniquement je suis ton grand-cousin donc évite de m'appeler Monsieur, grimaça Phineas alors que son double, Luna et Lena rirent.

\- Désolée.

\- Pas grave. Les filles, à ce que j'ai compris, vos pères vous ont déjà fiancées à deux jeunes hommes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit alors Andromeda sur un ton glacial.

\- Et je ne doute pas que cela ne vous enchante pas, répondit Lena en grimaçant à son tour.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, marmonna Andromeda en fixant son assiette.

\- A qui as-tu été fiancé ? demanda innocemment Luna.

\- Evan Rosier, répondit Narcissa à la place de sa grande sœur. Il a un an de plus qu'Andro.

\- Oh, répondit simplement Luna en observant brièvement son père.

\- Et j'ai été fiancée à Lucius lors du nouvel an, rajouta doucement Narcissa.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, répondit Phineas en fronçant les sourcils alors que le jeune Sirius observait sa cousine étrangement.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais ? fit alors le jeune garçon.

Lena aperçu le regard triste que lui lança la jeune fille.

\- On en parlera entre filles, décréta la mère de famille avec un clin d'œil pour Narcissa. Et vous les garçons ? Y-a-t-il déjà des plans pour vous ?

\- Pas que l'on sache, répondit Sirius, mais j'espère bien ne pas devoir subir le choix de mes parents.

\- Eh bien… commença Phineas en observant sa femme.

\- Vas-y, répondit-elle à sa question muette mais son mari hocha négativement la tête.

Le repas continua dans un silence relativement paisible jusqu'à ce que le couple les fasse monter à l'étage.

La moitié du premier étage était en réalité un très grand lieu de vie, et un grand canapé d'angle trônait au fond de la pièce, près d'une immense baie vitrée. Les escaliers donnaient directement sur cette pièce centrale ainsi que sur quatre chambres, des wc, deux salles de bains et un couloir menant à ce qui était l'aile gauche du Manoir. Là encore se trouvait, comme à l'étage inférieur, une petite bibliothèque, et trois chambres.

Phineas leur fit visiter tout l'étage avant de les faire revenir dans l'immense salon.

\- Voici donc vos quartiers pour ce week-end et pour ceux que vous passerez ici.

\- Il y en aura d'autre ? fit alors Andromeda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Autant que vous le voudrez, confirma Lena.

\- Vous serez toujours les bienvenus tant que vous ne faites pas ami-ami avec des mages noirs, fit alors Phineas.

\- Phin… grogna Lena.

\- Désolé.

\- Ca va être difficile, marmonna Andromeda.

\- Ce que Phineas sous-entend, fit alors Lena en observant la jeune femme, c'est que… si vous décidiez de fuir votre futur mariage, ces lieux seront ouverts pour vous.

Narcissa et Andromeda fixèrent la mère de Luna, ahuries.

\- Mais notre père…

\- Vous serez en sécurité ici, fit alors Phineas. Choisissez une chambre parmi celles de cet étage. Elles resteront les vôtres jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

\- Très romantique, se moqua Lena. Tu vas leur faire peur.

Phineas leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Demain, petit déjeuner à huit heures précises dans la salle à manger, je vous laisse gérer votre nuit, vous êtes assez grands je pense, fit Phineas avant de faire un clin d'œil aux enfants.

Lena leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Narcissa, Andromeda, si vous avez envie de parler, je serai en bas dans le salon. Sinon, vous pouvez lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque, écouter de la musique, jouer aux échecs ou au piano… bref, n'oubliez pas de dormir car la journée de demain sera longue mais amusez-vous un peu avant de dormir, les jeunes.

La jeune femme quitta à son tour les lieux, alors que le quatuor observait encore l'endroit où la maîtresse de maison avait disparue.

\- Elle est sérieuse ? fit alors Andromeda.

\- On ne les connait même pas ! fit alors Regulus, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Et ils nous laissent libre pour la soirée alors qu'il n'est même pas vingt heures, fit Sirius, méfiant.

\- Au moins, on n'a pas de couvre-feu, fit alors Narcissa.

Ils prirent place dans le canapé, et sursautèrent alors que des gâteaux et des boissons apparurent sur la table basse.

\- Du coca ? lu Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Regulus.

\- Aucune idée, répondirent les autres d'une même voix.

Ils observèrent les différentes bouteilles de soda et de jus de cerise, pomme et autres avant de tester chaque boisson et chaque gâteau qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Andromeda leur demanda de ne pas trop abuser non plus mais fut heureuse de passer une soirée décontracté, à entendre Sirius et Narcissa rire ensemble. Regulus et Sirius finirent par se lasser de leurs propres bâillements incessants et prirent une des doubles-chambre, afin de ne pas se séparer, Andromeda prit la suivante et Narcissa celle qui faisait l'angle à gauche à l'avant du Manoir entre les WC et la dernière chambre.

Si Sirius et Regulus s'endormirent rapidement, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres. Narcissa tournait et se retournait dans son lit, en réfléchissant. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et cela l'agaçait. Il était plus de minuit et elle avait pourtant sommeil.

Elle soupira et se releva alors, décidant de faire un tour à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de réveiller les autres et ne connaissant pas les sorts d'insonorisation des pièces.

Cependant, elle vit de la lumière dans le petit salon et hésita un instant. Devait-elle parler à Lena ?

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? fit une voix d'homme près d'elle.

Narcissa sursauta violemment alors que l'adulte la regardait en souriant.

La bouche ouverte, prête à répliquer vertement, elle fut coupée dans son élan par la main puissante qui l'obligea à avancer.

\- Va parler à ma femme. Vous n'êtes pas obligées de parler de choses dérangeantes, mais même parler du beau temps ou des plans du weekend pourraient t'aider à t'apaiser. Allez, va. Et dis à ma femme que je vais dormir !

Phineas parti alors, laissant planté sa cousine devant la porte ouverte du salon.

\- Bonsoir, fit timidement Narcissa. Je…

\- Oh, salut, viens, vas-y entre, assieds-toi. Tu peux prendre un chocolat chaud si tu veux, il en reste dans le thermos.

Narcissa acquiesça lentement, incertaine de la marche à suivre, puis s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Lena lui tendit une couverture polaire qu'elle prit avec délicatesse.

\- Couvres-toi, il ne fait pas très chaud ici.

Elle s'exécuta et apprécia le contact doux de la couverture. Lena retourna à sa lecture, invitant Narcissa à parler si elle en avait envie ou même simplement lire avec elle. Elle se laissa balancer par la musique douce qui sortait d'un appareil étrange, puis s'assoupit dans le canapé après avoir siroté son chocolat.

Lena, un sourire aux lèvres, recouvrit la jeune fille d'une seconde couverture puis l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre les lumières.

\- Narcissa ? fit une voix douce. Narcissa ?

Une main caressa sa joue et la jeune adolescente de bientôt 16 ans et Narcissa papillona des yeux avant de se redresser rapidement.

\- Désolée, fit-elle paniquée, je…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, répondit tout aussi rapidement Lena en lui souriant tendrement. Bien dormi ?

\- Ou… Oui…

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolée.

\- Je… je pensais que…

\- Je ne vais pas te crier dessus pour avoir bien dormi, Narcissa. Tu dormais si bien que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir ici. Ça va ?

\- Oui, merci, fit la jeune fille, gênée.

\- Il est sept heures, je ne sais pas de combien de temps tu as besoin à la salle de bain, donc je préférais te réveiller maintenant.

\- Oh… merci.

\- Pas de souci. Tu peux y aller et me rejoindre dans la cuisine si tu as envie.

Narcissa acquiesça et se leva alors que Lena quittait déjà la pièce. Etonnée, la jeune fille observa un peu mieux le petit salon joliment décoré avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Un paquet attira son attention et elle pu y lire « pour Narcissa » dessus. Surprise, elle hésita.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de cadeaux, mis à part lors de son anniversaire bien entendu et encore, seulement un, ou deux tout au plus. Narcissa n'avait encore jamais eu le plaisir de recevoir genre de cadeau « spontané ». Est-ce que Lena attendait quelque chose en retour ?

Soupirant et réfléchissant aux éventuelles conséquences, elle finit par l'ouvrir délicatement et observa les gels douche, du shampoing et des produits de beauté. Elle y trouva également un parfum à l'odeur de muguet et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce cadeau lui fit extrêmement plaisir et elle se promit d'en remercier Lena.

Elle observa son visage dans le miroir, puis pris une douche rapide avant de se préparer pour la journée. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Lena dans l'aile droite du Manoir, dans la grande cuisine.

\- Rebonjour, fit-elle alors. Merci beaucoup pour le paquet.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien voyons ! fit la mère de famille en souriant.

Narcissa l'observa faire un gâteau avec une elfe qui se présenta gentiment à elle. Surprise, elle salua le petit être et l'observa discrètement. Elle était très surprise des habits que portait l'elfe, et de la politesse avec laquelle Lena s'adressait à la créature, mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas semblaient bien plus humaines que toute sa famille réunie. Lorsque l'elfe les quitta, Lena se tourna vers elle.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure de rejoindre les autres. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, fit distraitement Narcissa en levant les yeux vers la femme qui prit place en face d'elle.

Narcissa posa son petit livre et observa le visage amical et heureux de la maîtresse de maison.

\- Y-a-t-il un souci avec ton fiancé ? demanda alors Lena de but en blanc.

Phineas et Lena avaient embarqué les adolescents dans un village irlandais et les traînaient de magasin en magasin. Regulus et le jeune Sirius râlaient dans leur coin et Lena se moquait ouvertement des deux garçons qui se parlaient déjà un peu plus que la veille. Elle s'était découverte une passion pour la taquinerie et, certaines fois, la jeune version de Sirius le lui rendait bien.

Narcissa et Andromeda suivaient volontiers Lena dans les magasins de vêtements et n'arrivèrent pas à refuser les vêtements que lui offrit le couple Black. Narcissa pu essayer des jeans, vêtement strictement interdit pour les jeunes filles de Sang-Pur, et elle en tomba tout de suite amoureuse.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que toutes les choses moldues n'étaient pas mauvaises à prendre, fit alors Andromeda en riant doucement.

\- Désolée, Andro…

\- Aucun souci, petite sœur. Ça te va super bien.

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas le mettre à la maison, ni à Poudlard… Et encore moins devant Lucius…

\- Les filles, ne pensez pas à ce futur incertain, les gronda doucement Lena. Prenez ce qui vous plaît, vous laisserez ce que vous voudrez chez nous, vos chambres resteront vos chambres, d'accord ?

Lena était trop heureuse d'avoir quatre ados en plus à sa charge pour les laisser déprimer. Elle adorait les enfants.

\- Elias nous attend à la Tête du Sanglier, leur dit alors Phineas en arrivant dans le magasin, suivit des deux frères chargés de sacs.

Phineas en avait profité pour acheter plusieurs jeux et livres intéressants pour les deux garçons, afin qu'ils puissent profiter du dimanche qu'ils passeraient en famille, dans leur Domaine.

\- Ah ? Ils ont vraiment réservé là-bas alors ? demanda Lena, aux anges.

Elle appréciait le gérant du restaurant miteux. Elle l'appréciait bien plus que son grand frère.

Lilia et deux elfes avaient débarqué à la Tête du Sanglier à dix heures pile. Abelforth, surpris, les accueillit cependant avec un plaisir non feint. Les mois d'hivers étaient toujours difficiles et il ne disait pas non à une entrée d'argent… Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir l'endroit propre, il n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour acheter un elfe de maison. Les factures de marchandises s'entassaient sous son comptoir, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'avenir lui réservait, à vrai dire.

\- Bonjour monsieur Dumbledore, fit alors la jeune blonde en souriant.

\- Bonjour, Lady…

\- Prince, mais appelez-moi Lilia je vous prie. Pourrais-je avoir un café, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme en lui servant la boisson chaude.

Un silence agréable se posa dans l'Auberge alors que Lilia lisait un des vieux tracts présents sur le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions réserver une grande table pour ma famille et mes amis ce midi ? finit-elle par demander en posant l'argent pour le café sur le bois abîmé.

\- Oh, euh… c'est que… fit l'homme, embarrassé en essuyant pour la dixième fois le même verre.

Il montra la poussière au sol d'un geste de main, le visage déconfit.

\- Les sortilèges de propreté ne sont pas mon fort, Lady Prince, et je doute que… que… vos… amis apprécient l'endroit. L'elfe de mes parents a rejoint les siens il y a quelques années, et depuis…

\- Si vous le permettez, Monsieur Dumbledore, nous apprécions énormément cet endroit. Votre restaurant a un charme certain.

\- Mais la propreté…

\- Peut se résoudre en un rien de temps si vous acceptez que mes elfes nettoient.

Abelforth observa franchement la jeune femme qui lui souriait toujours. Il se permit de la dévisager quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition. La blonde appela ses deux elfes qui apparurent alors.

\- Enora serait honorée de pouvoir aider ! s'écria alors la petite elfe.

\- Berlioz aussi, Monsieur ! rajouta le second.

\- Oh… euh… c'est que je ne peux…

\- C'est gratuit, renchérit Lilia en secouant la tête.

La bouche ouverte, le vieil homme ne sut que répondre. Son restaurant était vide, à cette période de l'année et il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser… mais accepter…

Il finit par hocher la tête, avec un très léger sourire.

\- Allez donc vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! fit alors Berlioz en observant les habits du gérant.

\- Berli, sois gentil, rit alors Lilia. Tenez, monsieur Dumbledore, fit-elle en lui tendant deux petites cartes.

\- Un… bon pour un magasin de vêtements ? Et de chaussures ?

\- C'est un magasin moldu, j'ai eu ces bons en cadeau et n'en ai pas besoin. Allez-y donc, je peux vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez. Enora et Berlioz auront de quoi faire ici. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas fermer le restaurant pour la matinée ?

Choqué, le vieil homme secoua la tête. Qui était-ce ? Un père-noël ? Si la jeune femme disait que c'était un cadeau qu'elle avait elle-même reçu, il ne voulait pas en douter. La jeune femme l'emmena alors à l'extérieur et lui fit découvrir la ville moldue non loin de là.

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. La seule ville moldue qu'il connaissait réellement, c'était Londres, et encore.

Mais le pire, cette matinée-là, ne fut pas de voir Lady Prince dévaliser deux magasins ni de la voir glisser discrètement un billet à une vendeuse afin d'offrir des chaussures au vieil homme. Non. Le pire, pour le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, fut de redécouvrir son propre restaurant, plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le sol de l'Auberge avait été rénové, le parquet marron foncé contrastait avec les murs blancs et dorés. Le comptoir était maintenant dans un bois noir foncé, et le carrelage derrière celui-ci était gris anthracite. Les étagères n'étaient plus bancales, et les verres avaient apparemment été changés. Il aperçu des écussons à l'effigie de l'enseigne, sur lesquels se trouvaient quelques étoiles qui semblaient changer de couleur.

Il aurait pu s'énerver, demander de quel droit les elfes avaient légèrement modifié et ainsi accentué le charme de son Auberge adorée. Mais il adorait ces changements, et les elfes rayonnaient tellement de joie, qu'Abelforth se concentra sur les nouveautés qu'il ne pouvait, finalement, qu'approuver. Après tout, il avait donné son accord…

Puis Enora avait fièrement annoncé avoir nettoyé toutes les chambres, avoir changé les draps et les matelas par de la literie de bien meilleure qualité et digne d'une grande famille telle qu'était celle d'Abelforth, qui n'en revenait pas et s'inquiétait déjà de plusieurs choses.

\- Cela a bien évidemment été gratuit, Lord Dumbledore, intervint Lily en voyant des rides inquiètes se former sur son visage.

\- Et Enora se fera un plaisir de venir faire le ménage si mes maîtres sont d'accord ! fit joyeusement l'elfe.

\- Berlioz aussi ! renchérit le second elfe.

\- Vu le nombre d'elfe que nous avons, fit alors Lily, cela ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Les moyens ? fit alors un homme en arrivant dans l'auberge.

Dumbledore l'identifia comme étant l'époux de la jeune Lady, et le salua avec une révérence. L'homme, de prime abord, semblait austère. Sévère. Eventuellement désagréable et hautain. Mais le sourire, très discret, qu'il fit à son épouse détendit instantanément le vieil homme.

\- Lord Elias Severus Prince, je suis enchanté de pouvoir à nouveau vous rencontrer, Lord Dumbledore.

\- Oh… hésita Abelforth en lui serrant la main. Mon père ne nous a pas encore transmis le titre de Lord, voyez-vous.

\- Votre père ? demanda doucement Lilia, surprise.

Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler des parents du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Oui, il aura 110 ans le 28 février prochain, fit alors le vieil homme avec un doux sourire.

\- Vous le saluerez de notre part, commenta Elias avec autant d'amitié que cela lui était possible dans la voix.

\- Concernant Enora et Berlioz, reprit alors Elias, je suis navré qu'ils aient laissé court à leur envie de toujours tout bien faire. J'espère que ces changement vous conviennent tout de même. Si vous le souhaitez, ils pourront venir vous aider à raison de quatre à cinq heures par jour chacun dans un premier temps, nous verrons ensuite si nous pouvons vous en donner quelques uns.

\- Donner ? Mais…

\- Nous avons beaucoup d'elfes, Monsieur, rajouta évasivement Elias.

\- Et cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de vous aider, intervint Lilia.

\- Et ce que femme veut, femme l'obtient, ricana doucement Elias en levant les yeux au plafond.

Abelforth ne put qu'accepter, légèrement mal à l'aise. Ce couple l'intriguait, mais il fallait dire qu'ils semblaient être de bonne compagnie. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à leur dire non, pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Si les Maîtres sont d'accord, reprit plus doucement Berlioz, nous pourrions également aider pour les repas.

\- En effet, confirma Lilia. Surtout pour ce midi, je pense que vous risquez d'être débordé sinon.

\- Oh…

Décidément, il restait souvent sans voix.

\- Et vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance de notre étrange famille ! renchérit un homme qui arrivait en trainant deux jeunes garçons derrière lui. Phineas Black, pour vous servir !

Un rictus amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Elias. Si le cabot avait osé se présenter de la sorte à leur époque, à son âge, alors qu'il était recherché dans tout le pays…

\- Sirius Black, se présenta alors l'un des deux, et voici mon petit frère Regulus. Nos cousines vont bientôt arriver avec l'épouse de mon parrain, fit-il en montrant Phineas d'un geste de main.

Abelforth n'osa pas demander combien de personnes ils attendaient pour ce « repas ». Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas entendu parler de la cuisine et Enora le tirait déjà par le bras. Intrigué, il s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'elfe qui elle-même surprise par cette réaction, pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour jauger le vieil homme.

\- Monsieur ? Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner à votre cuisine s'il vous plaît ? demanda la jeune elfe avec douceur.

Le vieil homme acquiesça avant de rejoindre la porte derrière le comptoir.

Enora et Berlioz avaient fait un travail splendide dans son Auberge, et le vieil homme ne sut comment remercier ces deux petits être qui avaient touchés son cœur pourtant endurci à cause de son passé.


	9. Chapitre 9 - L'Auberge

Bien le bonjour !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre.

Petit rappel :

Les personnes venant du « futur » sont Lily, Sirius, Severus, Harry, Luna et Hermione.

Notre Sirius venant du futur s'appelle Phineas Sirius Black de son nom entier. Fils de Marius Black (voir les arbres généalogies de la famille Black sur internet -)).

Son filleul est son « double », prénommé Sirius [Seiros] Black.

Severus est Elias Severus Prince de sa nouvelle identité. Lily Potter née Evans se prénomme maintenant Lilia Prince née King. Surnom : Lil', bien évidemment.

Harry et Hermione sont maintenant des jumeaux, et deviennent Hermione et Harry Prince.

Luna devient la fille de Lena et Sirius Black.

Hermione, Luna et Harry feront leur rentrée en même temps que les maraudeurs, et bien d'autres personnages que nous connaissons déjà.

J'espère que cela n'est pas trop complexe à suivre pour vous. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre neuf**

L'Auberge

Narcissa écoutait Lena qui racontait sa rencontre avec Phineas, son époux, depuis plus de dix minutes avec un sourire collé sur ses lèvres. La matinée avait été magique. Littéralement. La jeune fille avait pu se laisser aller, être elle-même, se détendre sans aucune contrainte. Lena et Phineas avaient fait tout leur possible pour qu'ils oublient, le temps d'une matinée, leur vie stricte et calculée au millimètre près.

Phineas discutait avec son filleul – Sirius – des points positifs et négatifs d'une éducation « Sang-Pur ». Andromeda faisait la connaissance du petit Severus, de Harry et d'Hermione. Luna écoutait Lilia et Elias débattre avec Eileen Snape, qui était exceptionnellement de sortie. Les Evans, dont Pétunia, étaient également présents et écoutaient attentivement les autres adultes discuter, posant quelques questions par-ci, par-là.

Abelforth, d'abord extrêmement surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes, avait fini par abdiquer lorsque Lena lui proposa pour la cent-cinquantième fois de se joindre à eux. Pour les passants, l'Auberge était fermée pour la journée et les elfes des Prince et des Black s'affairaient en cuisine tout en venant, de temps à autres, échanger quelques mots avec eux.

Abelforth se vit entraîner dans une conversation concernant la botanique, et il se fit un plaisir de parler des dernières découvertes sur les plantes sorcières provenant d'îles méconnues. Et, alors que l'heure du goûter arrivait et que les elfes avaient terminés de débarrasser et nettoyer la vaisselle ainsi que de remettre la salle de restauration en ordre, Abelforth se vit inviter par les Black afin de prendre le goûter chez eux.

Il aurait pu refuser. Mais après avoir avoué à demi-mots n'avoir aucun contact avec sa propre famille, si ce n'est avec son père qui, lui non plus ne parlait à personne, il avait dû avouer craindre le silence qui allait emplir à nouveau son Auberge une fois que cette grande famille quitterait les lieux. Phineas Black lui força très légèrement la main en lui annonçant que son ami Elias avait très certainement quelques revues en double sur la botanique qui pourraient l'intéresser.

Une sortie ne faisait de mal à personne, après tout.

Et même si c'était la seconde de la journée, il n'avait plus passé d'aussi bons moments depuis des années…

\- Narcissa ?

\- Oui, Lena ? demanda la jeune adolescente alors que la jeune femme prenait place près d'elle dans le canapé.

Elles étaient seules, en cette fin d'après midi. Les hommes discutaient botanique et potion dans la salle à manger, les préados vaquaient à leurs occupations avec Regulus et Sirius, Andromeda discutait avec Lilia, Pétunia et les parents Evans.

Narcissa s'était mise à l'écart, profitant de ces instants de calme pour lire un des livres de la bibliothèque du premier étage.

Lena avait un peu forcé la main de Narcissa le matin même, lui demandant très franchement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius car, d'après Sirius et Andromeda, ils avaient été très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La jeune fille avait hésité. La peau de son visage était passée de blanche à rouge, avant de redevenir d'une blancheur presque maladive. Ce qui l'avait intrigué était le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Sa mère, elle, ne voulait rien entendre, rien savoir, et lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle devrait donner un héritier digne de ce nom aux Malefoy sans quoi ils perdraient quelques contrats.

C'était normal. Elle avait lu ce genre de choses dans chacun des romans à l'eau de rose que lui avait acheté sa mère. Les femmes _devaient_ être soumises à leur époux.

Et, elle aimait Lucius. C'était réciproque. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé jusque…

Lena lui avait demandé de parler, seulement si cela lui convenait. Mais la vanne avait été ouverte et Narcissa s'était laissé parler. Elle s'était entendue expliquer d'une voix tremblante ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit qui avait suivit leurs fiançailles.

Cygnus Black avait exigé que Narcissa et Lucius passent une soirée chez un homme très haut placé, qui avait beaucoup de charisme et saurait les conduire sur la voie de la droiture, de la gloire et qui saurait leur enseigner ce qu'était la _vraie_ vie.

Ce que cet homme avait exigé…

Lucius et Narcissa étaient retournés tous les deux chez Abraxas, qui avait réservé une aile de leur manoir pour cette « initiation ».

Lucius, qui avait un an de plus qu'elle, avait alors eu l'immense _honneur _de recevoir la Marque. Un horrible tatouage sur le bras.

Un tatouage qui puisait dans sa magie. Narcissa lui en avait touché un mot, mais leur « initiateur » l'avait malheureusement entendu et la sanctionna alors à l'aide d'un Doloris.

Elle avait pleuré. Lucius voulait la congédier, il avait même tenté de la protéger mais le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait jamais céder à l'amour, quel qu'il soit. C'était une faiblesse immonde, une honte. Un danger. Le Mage Noir avait ensuite exigé de lui qu'il s'occupe d'elle en bonne et due forme, comme un vrai homme, et…

Narcissa n'avait pas pu en dire plus. Fondant en larmes, Lena l'avait réceptionnée dans ses bras et Phineas, qui avait tout entendu malgré lui, la prit ensuite contre elle en lui promettant que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Lui vivant, Lucius et cet homme qui s'auto-proclamait « Seigneur » ne la toucheraient plus.

Elle leur avait confirmé que cela s'était produit à deux reprises. Lucius avait dû la prendre dans un lit, devant leur Seigneur. Et Lucius avait, tout comme leur aîné, apprécié entendre Narcissa crier de douleur.

Lena lui avait alors dit que, normalement, cela ne faisait pas mal.

Narcissa ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cela. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être « aimée » de la sorte, par un homme. Quel qu'il soit.

Elle était terrorisée, mais voulant faire bonne figure, elle avait réussi à reconstituer ce masque froid, distant. Glacial.

Phineas avait alors pris Elias à part, peu avant le repas de midi, et l'ancien Maître des Potions lui avait conseillé d'en parler avec Arcturus Black. Narcissa étant mineure, et Arcturus étant encore le chef de famille, Lord Black aurait très certainement un quelconque pouvoir sur cette situation.

Et s'il s'avérait être du côté de Voldemort, Elias saurait l'oublietter convenablement.

C'était un coup de poker.

Mais, ainsi, ils sauraient à quoi s'en tenir. Lord Black était-il si mauvais que les rumeurs le disaient ? Est-ce que ce Lord Black soutenait les actions du Mage Noir ? D'après ce que Sirius avait remarqué jusque-là, la réponse était négative. Mais est-ce qu'il les aiderait ou les trahirait…

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, durant le goûter, fit Lena avec douceur. Je voulais t'amener quelques parts de gâteaux. Tu veux du thé ?

Narcissa acquiesça, s'autorisant un léger sourire que lui rendit immédiatement Lena.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne retournerais même pas chez tes parents, chuchota la jeune femme.

La jeune fille n'osa pas répondre. Elle n'osait même pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement. Légèrement tremblante, elle prit la tasse fumante qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

\- Lena, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? demanda alors Harry qui venait de passer la tête par la porte.

Timidement, le garçon salua Narcissa avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir sombre. Lena l'invita à rejoindre les autres, à l'étage, ou même à se promener un peu dans le jardin à l'arrière tant qu'elle se couvrait convenablement, puis quitta la pièce. L'adolescente soupira doucement, avant de reprendre sa lecture d'un livre moldu, dont l'histoire l'intriguait.

Lena était arrivée dans la cuisine du Manoir Prince par le petit corridor et sourit à Lilia qui l'attendait.

\- Comment va Narcissa ?

\- Elle cache sa douleur, elle occlude très certainement, répondit Lena. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en rend compte…

Lilia soupira en attachant ses cheveux.

\- Lord Black est arrivé, lui annonça inutilement Lilia. Tu viens ?

Elles se rendirent dans le grand salon, où le thé était déjà servit. Ils n'attendaient plus que les deux jeunes femmes qui les saluèrent et prirent place. Les adolescents étaient dans le Manoir des Black, et Lena avait posé des sortilèges visant à les empêcher de quitter les lieux, ou d'être prévenue en cas de danger. Ou de problème. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe, avec autant de jeunes réunis dans un même endroit, avait-elle dit à Phineas qui en avait rit.

Elias avait, quant à lui, approuvé l'initiative.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation… hasardeuse ? demanda aimablement Lord Black.

Bien qu'aimablement fut un bien grand mot, Lord Black semblait avoir laissé son masque de froideur à l'entrée.

\- Nous aimerions faire plus ample connaissance, osa répondre Lena en souriant.

Arcturus était un homme de soixante-dix-ans aux cheveux grisonnants, ses yeux gris-bleu étaient perçant et semblaient lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Eh bien, je suis tout honoré de cette attention toute particulière, répondit presque joyeusement le Lord.

Phineas lança un regard dérouté à Elias qui, lui, fixait leur invité. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude de l'homme, pourtant, il était certain que c'était bien celui à qui ils souhaitaient parler.

\- Prendriez-vous du thé ? demanda Lilia.

\- Avec plaisir, tant que vous n'essayez pas de m'empoisonner, répondit l'homme sur le même ton joyeux.

\- Cela ne nous viendrait pas à l'esprit, gronda Lena en redevenant sérieuse alors que Lilia les servait.

\- Surtout que… commença Phineas avant de capter le regard noir d'Elias.

\- Que ?

L'ancien évadé de prison ravala sa salive lorsque le regard pénétrant de son ancien grand-père le fixait avec intérêt.

Il n'allait pas lui faciliter le travail. Ni lui sortir les mots de la bouche. Phineas semblait avoir perdu tout son courage gryffondorien et Elias laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre avis, et de votre aide, répondit franchement Lilia.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda alors leur invité, prenant ses aises dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait.

Une aura puissante l'entourait, mais cela ne semblait pas intimider ses hôtes, loin de là. Il observait, tour à tour, ce petit groupe d'adultes qui réfléchissaient visiblement aux tournures de leurs phrases. Et bien qu'il en devinât le but, il appréciait les voir se démener avec leurs méninges. Il n'était pas idiot. Le prenaient-ils pour un idiot ?

\- Etes-vous d'accord avec les idées de vos descendants ? se lança Elias alors qu'Arcturus se positionna encore plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Il les observa tour à tour, et laissa glisser un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cette fin de journée était prometteuse.

\- Tout dépend de quels descendants vous parlez.

Il eut un sourire ravit en voyant Phineas devenir blanc comme un linge, et fixa quelques instants Elias qui esquissait un rictus qui ne lui allait guère.

\- Si vous parlez de ceux qui suivent Cygnus et l'individu étrange, mais réponse est… Non.

Les deux couples s'observèrent en silence, Phineas semblait effaré mais le dénommé Elias semblait s'y attendre.

Le mot résonnait dans leurs oreilles.

\- Nous pourrons faire un serment inviolable, proposa alors l'invité.

\- Un rituel du Secret serait plus approprié, répondit alors Lilia en lui souriant.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Au vu de la réaction de… Phineas, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas non plus du même avis que mon fils et mon neveu.

\- Effectivement, Lord Black, répondit alors Elias.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maintenant que cette question est réglée ? Ne me prenez pas pour un simple d'esprit, je doute fortement que cette invitation n'ait pour but qu'une conversation amicale.

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

Le couple Black expliqua succinctement la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec les quatre descendants des Black, et Arcturus resta tout d'abord de marbre, les invitant à continuer leurs explications et remarques. Il pensa brièvement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de lui faire faire ce « rituel », mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été en position de force s'il avait été de « l'autre côté ».

Ses doigts tremblaient. Il avait écouté les phrases de la jeune femme, Lena, qui n'avait pu continuer sur sa lancée à cause d'un trop plein d'émotion, avec une certaine dose de dégoût. Ce fut Phineas qui annonça à Arcturus ce que Lucius Malefoy avait fait subir à Narcissa.

Narcissa avait beau être la fille de son neveu et non la sienne, Arcturus eut envie de vomir. D'une beauté pure, cette jeune fille auparavant éperdument amoureuse de ce garçon qui le lui avait pourtant bien rendu, ne semblait plus avoir le droit de dire « non » à son fiancé. Elle n'avait plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit sans son accord.

Les fiançailles avaient été organisées par les parents du « couple », Arcturus n'avait rien eu à dire. Mais Phineas souleva le fait qu'en tant que Lord, il pourrait délier le couple Narcissa-Lucius et Andromeda-Evan d'un coup de baguette. En avait-il envie ?

Oui.

Pourrait-il le faire, sans risquer une mort certaine et que le titre de Lord revienne automatiquement à Orion ?

Non.

Il n'avait pas fait son testament. Il avait refusé de choisir son « héritier principal ». La Magie lui donnait du temps, mais il savait que son heure arriverait à un moment donné. Il essayait déjà de ne pas finir empoisonné par sa propre progéniture durant les repas de famille… Il fut un temps où il s'était laissé avoir par son propre fils. Mais ce temps était révolu.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Phineas-Sirius, finit par intervenir Arcturus qui parla lentement, je n'ai pas encore choisi d'héritier au titre de Lord. Par… égoïsme, ou plutôt crainte de l'avenir de notre famille. Et aussi à cause d'une dose de lâcheté non négligeable.

\- Jam…

\- Jamais vous n'oseriez dire cela de moi, Phineas, je le sais bien mon enfant. Par ailleurs, je le dis moi-même. Je n'ai jamais aimé choisir. Choisir entre Cygnus et Orion causerait la perte des Black. Aucun des deux ne mérite, à mon avis, le titre de Lord. Orion est bien trop renfermé sur lui-même, se complait dans cette… maison sombre, lugubre. Cygnus aime le pouvoir et donnerait tout l'héritage à cet étrange mage noir qui a marqué son presque gendre comme les moldus tatouent leurs esclaves.

Un silence méditatif se posa sur la pièce, avant qu'Arcturus ne reprenne.

\- Si Magia a permis que vous soyez en ces lieux, Phineas, ce n'est pas par hasard. Et je ne crois pas au hasard. Si Magia a permis que je vous rencontre, cela me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai eue lors de notre première entrevue.

Arcturus fixa Elias avant de se tourner vers Phineas, avec un regard désolé.

\- Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été assez présent lors de ton enfance, Sirius. J'espère que je pourrai me racheter auprès de vous, et auprès de ce qu'il reste de notre famille.

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione était, bien sûr, dans la bibliothèque en train de dévorer un énième livre. Comme d'habitude, dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Luna était restée avec Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus alors qu'Eileen, Abelforth et le jeune Severus ramenaient les Evans chez eux. Les parents de Lily et Pétunia souhaitaient accompagner la mère de Severus dans la maison qu'elle avait habité avec Tobias, afin de mettre de l'ordre et de prendre quelques petites affaires auxquelles elle tenait. Lorsqu'Abelforth compris la situation de la jeune femme, il décida de l'accompagner également. Trois adultes ne seraient pas de trop pour accompagner Eileen Prince – _Snape_ – dans cette maison lui rappelant trop d'horreurs qu'elle avait avouée à demi-mots.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était éclipsé. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à refouler la panique qui l'oppressait. Les cauchemars n'étaient plus aussi violents qu'une semaine auparavant, mais il ne dormait pas bien pour autant. Il le cachait tant bien que mal aux adultes, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

Il observa les quatre grandes boîtes d'objets, sorciers et non-sorciers, que Snape – enfin son père – lui avait encore amené la veille. Des étagères étaient maintenant fixées au mur et une magnifique commode attendait elle aussi d'être remplie.

Si son « père » avait rempli quelques tiroirs et l'armoire, il n'avait pas vidé tous les sacs. Il souhaitait que Harry s'approprie les lieux et choisisse lui-même l'emplacement de ses vêtements et de ses objets.

Mais il n'avait jamais fait cela. Chez les Dursley, il avait eu le placard, avec son matelas en mousse et ses figurines. Les araignées tissaient leurs toiles, afin de se nourrir des mouches en été. Dans la petite chambre de Dudley, il avait sa malle et il ne laissait jamais d'objet de « valeur » lorsqu'il quittait les lieux.

Hermione s'était adaptée sans trop de souci. Elle lui avait bien dit que ses parents originels lui manquaient et qu'elle les protègerait si elle le pouvait, mais qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Lilia, leur mère. Et c'était vrai qu'elles discutaient énormément. Harry en était presque déçu.

Presque, parce qu'il aimait Hermione comme une sœur, et qu'il était tout de même heureux pour elle qu'elle puisse partager sa passion avec Lilia Prince, anciennement Lily Evans.

Triste de ne pas l'avoir pour lui seul, cependant.

Egoïste. Il se traita d'égoïste durant des heures, avant que trois coups le ramènent à la réalité.

Snape, son père, entra dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon. Docilement, Harry se laissa conduire au lit, et s'assit au bord en regardant ses mains.

Dans un geste instinctif que ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut envie d'analyser, Severus prit son fils contre lui.

\- Vide ton esprit, lui demanda Elias.

\- Je ne peux pas, profess… papa ?

\- Dans ce cas, focalise ton esprit sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de positif si possible, mais arrête de te torturer. Tu penses trop fort, ça perturbe ta magie. Tu n'es plus Harry Potter, mais Harry Prince. Jamais plus tu ne seras la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à toi.

Harry se crispa et Elias resserra son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Harry ?

Les yeux verts fixèrent ceux d'Elias.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir si souvent comparé à ton père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de dire cela, mais il sentait que le jeune garçon en avait besoin.

\- Je n'imaginais pas… je pensais que… hésita Harry.

Severus serra brièvement l'épaule droite de son fils pour l'encourager et Harry soupira.

\- J'aimerais tant… connaître ma mère, murmura Harry.

Et si Elias n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne ouïe, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu. Un silence pensant s'installa entre eux et Harry dégluti.

\- Lily t'aime, Harry, fit alors la voix profonde de Snape.

Prince. Elias. Harry ne savait plus trop comment l'appeler, en réalité.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle a passé énormément de temps avec Hermione cela dit… réfléchit Elias à voix haute. Je lui en parlerai.

\- Non ! fit brusquement Harry. S'il vous plaît. Je… je ne veux pas que… c'était égoïste, je suis désolé, ne lui dites pas…

\- Calme-toi, Harry, ordonna un peu trop sèchement Elias. Ta mère t'a délaissé au profit de toutes les choses que nous avions à faire depuis notre arrivée. De ce que j'ai compris, elle… elle nous voyait, pour ainsi dire, de là-haut dans le passé… essaya d'expliquer l'ancien professeur de Potions. Elle n'a peut-être pas pensé au fait que toi, tu n'as pas pu grandir avec elle. Et que si elle, elle te connait, toi tu ne la connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte. Je, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Ce fut au tour d'Elias de soupirer.

\- Nous sommes tes parents, Harry. Il est normal que nous passions du temps avec toi. Quand bien même tu n'aies pas l'habitude d'en avoir, nous sommes là à présent. Comme les Dursley dans le passé.

Harry se retint à grand peine de répondre, et replia ses jambes contre son torse.

\- Nous allons bientôt manger, l'informa alors Elias en se levant du lit. Sois dans le salon dans dix minutes s'il te plaît. Avec le sourire.

Il observa l'adulte quitter les lieux sans un regard en arrière et retourna dans ses sombres pensées.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Arcturus Black

! Pour **les âmes sensibles** / jeunes - la fin de chapitre risque de choquer un peu de part le vocabulaire / les sous-entendus peu « corrects ». ! [je mets une note avant le dit-passage pour ceux qui ne préfèrent pas lire p]

**La Magie du Temps**

**Chapitre dix**

Arcturus Black

_\- Si Magia a permis que vous soyez en ces lieux, Phineas, ce n'est pas par hasard, avait dit Arcturus. Et je ne crois pas au hasard. Si Magia a permis que je vous rencontre, cela me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai eue lors de notre première entrevue._

_Arcturus fixa Elias avant de se tourner vers Phineas, avec un regard désolé._

_\- Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été assez présent lors de ton enfance, Sirius. J'espère que je pourrai me racheter auprès de vous, et auprès de ce qu'il reste de notre famille._

La phrase d'Arcturus Black avait laissé planer un doute. L'homme aux cheveux gris avait alors exigé un rituel de silence, se rapprochant de celui qu'avait proposé Lilia mais incluant les informations sensibles que souhaitait leur transmettre Arcturus.

Ils avaient accepté, et le salon fut empli d'un chant latin prononcé avec calme et douceur par Lena et Lilia.

Ils s'étaient allongés à même le sol, les têtes au centre de cet étrange cercle se touchant légèrement. La magie vibrait au-dessus d'eux et une lumière dorée les enveloppa durant quelques secondes.

Arcturus se releva en dernier, faisant craquer son dos et les articulations de ses jambes.

Tous se réinstallèrent dans les canapés et fauteuils puis Arcturus prit la parole.

\- La confiance est une chose qui se partage, avait-il annoncé d'une voix grave. Cela fait cinq ans que j'attends qu'une chose imprévue se produise. Cinq ans. Je suis décédé en 1991, empoisonné par mon propre fils, avant que Magia ne m'autorise à revenir afin de changer l'inévitable…

Elias et Phineas avaient la même expression à la fois étonnée et méfiante.

\- Sirius, je compte sur toi pour conduire le petit Sirius sur la bonne voie, et l'empêcher d'abandonner Regulus et Walburga à la folie d'Orion comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'avais pas réellement le choix, à l'époque. Mais si Magia t'a permis de revenir en ces lieux, et précisément cette année, c'est que tu peux changer la donne.

\- Attendez… l'interrompit Lena, incertaine. Vous… vous êtes aussi du _futur_ ?

\- Oui, répondit gravement Arcturus. Et je compte bien faire mon possible pour éviter que la famille Black tombe entre les mains de ce mage…

\- Sauf votre respect, Bellatrix est déjà à ses pieds, grogna Phineas.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, répondit Arcturus avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Je m'occupe de son cas. A une autre époque j'aurais laissé faire Cygnus, car Bellatrix n'appartient pas directement à ma branche, mais je ne la laisserai pas salir le nom des Black. Quant aux autres, je pense que vous serez assez nombreux pour gérer les ados. Je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Orion et Cygnus cela dit. Quant à toi Sirius, ou Phineas si tu préfères, tu es d'ores et déjà mon héritier avec une demande de passation du titre de Lord à ton filleul ainsi qu'à tes enfants.

Si Arcturus leur parla de ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes des Black, les quatre adultes remarquèrent que l'homme ne connaissait pas leur passé et ils n'en dirent rien. Harry et Hermione étaient les enfants d'Elias et de Lilia, et Phineas avait rencontré Lena lors d'une sortie entre amis. Ils étaient là afin de contrer Voldemort et éviter que Dumbledore ne prenne trop de place au sein de la société sorcière. Fin de leur histoire.

Lord Black les quitta peu avant le repas du soir, alors qu'Eileen et le jeune Severus revenaient de leur sortie. Arcturus ferait parvenir son testament à Phineas la semaine suivante, après l'avoir fait validé par les Gobelins et deux notaires pour éviter les manipulations de son fils.

Pensif, Arcturus observait le Gobelin apposer les diverses protections sur le testament qu'il avait rédigé devant eux. Il avait pris un rendez-vous à Gringotts dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, et avait expressément demandé la présence d'un avocat et d'un notaire, tous deux sorciers.

Lords Mikle Panzia, le notaire, et Lord Cerphano Collins, l'avocat de la famille, gardaient le silence face à l'euphorie visible du Gobelin. Gruzh Prezkos semblait prendre un réel plaisir à clôturer ce testament. Arcturus Black attendait patiemment que le Gobelin responsable des coffres de la famille se décide à leur expliquer la raison de cette joie non feinte.

Les coffres d'Arcturus ne seraient donc accessibles que par Phineas et Sirius Black. Orion n'obtiendrait pas le titre de Lord. Cygnus ne l'avait pas obtenu de Pollux, son père, et aurait pu l'obtenir après le décès d'Orion tant que ses descendants n'avaient pas atteints leur majorité. Cygnus attendait sans nulle doute le décès du « dernier » chef de famille.

Sirius avait semble-t-il eut ce titre dès son arrivée à cette époque, et Arcturus pensait à juste titre qu'il l'eut obtenu au travers de Marius Black, censément renié mais pas déshérité. Comme Cygnus ne l'avait pas eu de son propre père, il était logique que Marius en hérite « par défaut ».

Si Arcturus donnait son titre de chef de famille à Phineas, Cygnus n'aurait donc plus de possibilité d'endosser ce rôle.

\- Vous transmettez donc les pouvoirs de Chef de Famille à Lord Phineas Sirius Black, né en date du 14 août 1937 et père de Luna Black. Etant déjà Lord, il transmettra vos pouvoirs décisionnaires à votre petit-fils Seiros Sirius Black, fils d'Orion et Walburga Black, dès que celui-ci aura atteint la majorité.

\- En effet. Puis-je vous demander la raison d'une telle joie, Sire Prezkos ? s'enquit Arcturus.

Le Gobelin hocha frénétiquement la tête et s'installa confortablement dans un grand fauteuil où des rubis étaient encastrés dans le bois finement sculpté. Il se frotta les mains, caressa deux fois une pierre violette sur son bureau en bois massif puis fixa intensément le Lord.

\- Certains membres de votre famille se sont permis beaucoup de libertés ces temps-ci, et j'estime que cette entrevue n'est pas simplement pour mettre en ordre votre héritage. Aurais-je tort ? Druella Black, née Rosier, a acquis certaines possessions très… sombres. Celles-ci sont, soit dit en passant, interdites par le Ministère mais également interdites au sein de Gringotts. Cependant, cette gente dame a cru bien faire d'entreposer des objets habitant une bien sombre magie, Lord Black. Pour cela, Madame Black a menacé l'un de nos collègues d'une mort lente et terrifiante. Elle a également demandé la tutelle de votre coffre en vous estimant trop âgé pour la gestion familiale. Elle a falsifié plusieurs documents de médicomages déjà mis à pieds à cause de falsifications justement.

\- De quel droit a-t-elle demandé cela ? réagit vivement Arcturus.

\- En tant qu'épouse de Cygnus Black et avec son accord. Cela dit, la magie est formelle, vous êtes encore en pleine possession de vos moyens. Un courrier lui sera transmis, refusant cet accès.

\- Je l'espère bien, marmonna le Lord.

Le Gobelin fit un mouvement de poignet et les feuilles furent tamponnées.

\- Vous resterez Lord jusqu'à votre décès, au même titre que vos deux héritiers.

\- Il est rare de voir plus d'un membre d'une même famille portant officiellement le titre de Lord et ou de chef de famille, Lord Black, commenta l'avocat. Ces dernières décennies ont marqué la perte de cette tradition sorcière. Et je suis heureux de voir que la famille Black fasse partie de celles qui nomment plusieurs chefs de famille à sa tête.

\- C'est assez surprenant, cela dit, marmonna le notaire.

\- Quels sont mes droits et pouvoirs, en tant que chef de famille, vis-à-vis de Bellatrix Black et de Druella Rosier ? demanda alors Arcturus.

Phineas, Eileen et Lena discutaient dans le salon depuis plus d'une heure. Le weekend avait été pour le moins chargé, et les quatre adolescents étaient rentrés chez eux à reculons. Phineas avait eu envie de garder les deux jeunes filles chez eux, mais Lena avait été plus réservée sur le sujet : s'il faisait cela, il n'aurait plus la possibilité d'atteindre Regulus et Sirius. Il fallait certes agir avant le mois de juin, au moins en ce qui concernait Andromeda, mais agir maintenant aurait été dangereux, et purement Gryffondor.

\- J'ai trouvé une école supérieure en potion, en Irlande, fini par annoncer Eileen.

\- Oh, c'est super ! s'enthousiasma Lena.

\- Oui, fit la jeune mère, tout de même hésitante. Mais cela ne me fera pas gagner d'argent…

\- Eileen, l'interrompit Lena. Nous avons pris Severus en charge, tout ce qui le concerne sera réglé de notre poche. En ce qui te concerne, ton cousin te donnera de quoi t'acheter ce qu'il te fait plaisir et nous t'enverrons de l'argent pour te nourrir.

\- Mais…

\- Elias a été catégorique, intervint Phineas. Ton cousin payera tout ce qui sera nécessaire à ton confort. Et nous complèterons. Vous faites partie de la famille.

Eileen, touchée, les regarda avec une émotion certaine. La femme avait beau avoir une attitude glaciale vis-à-vis des inconnus, elle était très émotive avec ceux en qui elle avait placé sa confiance.

\- Ce point étant résolu, continua Lena, tu pourras t'y rendre sans souci. Ton fils sera en sécurité avec nous et fera sa rentrée à Poudlard avec Harry, Hermione et Luna. Elias va d'ailleurs certainement postuler pour le poste de professeur de défense.

\- Mais la malédiction… intervint Phineas.

\- Il a dit vouloir partir en milieu d'année, et tu sais comment il est. Tenter de le contredire n'est _jamais_ une bonne idée.

_Mardi 2 mars 1971_

Lilia Prince, allias Lily Evans, repensait aux dernières rencontres. Andromeda avait pu revenir au manoir le weekend précédent, et avait pu se rendre dans le monde non sorcier avec Phineas. La jeune fille avait pu revoir un très bon ami qu'elle n'avait plus eu le droit de voir après la fin de ses études et Phineas avait apparemment longuement discuté avec les parents de ce jeune homme. Lilia et Lena échangeaient des missives avec Narcissa, dans le secret absolu.

Lilia soupira. Le temps passait, et Hermione allait rejoindre Poudlard, avec Harry. Elle se maudit de penser en premier lieu à la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Il était vrai qu'elle avait passé énormément de temps avec la jeune préado, et Elias avait bien fait de lui rappeler l'existence de son propre fils. Pas qu'elle ne l'ait oublié, non, oh grand jamais. Mais elle connaissait Harry, ou du moins _pensait_ le connaître. Elle l'avait vu grandir, de là-haut. Hermione était une nouvelle personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Et Harry ne s'était pas laissé approcher de trop près depuis son arrivée. Et comme tout le monde était de sortie sauf son fils, Lilia se décida à rompre cette mauvaise habitude de laisser son fils se morfondre. Comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Elle s'en voulait. Doux Merlin. Si Elias n'avait pas été là…

\- Harry ? fit-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte de la Bibliothèque.

Chose inhabituelle, l'ancien Gryffondor lisait, penché sur la grande table en bois massif.

Le garçon tourna la tête et acquiesça avant de recommencer sa lecture. Lilia s'approcha alors lentement, réfléchissant à ses futures paroles.

\- Mon grand, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry en évitant son regard.

Il tourna cependant la tête vers elle. Lilia prit d'office son menton entre ses doigts longs et fins. Elle observa le visage un peu trop maigre de son fils.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusée… je suis tellement désolée, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda son fils, incertain.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévu que Dumbledore t'enverrait chez Pétunia, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir contacté la famille de James, de ne pas leur avoir confié ton enfance au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Ton père avait tellement confiance en Albus, tu sais, et je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il t'enverrait chez ma sœur. La protection du sang ne fonctionne pas exactement comme le sous-entendait Dumbledore, mon cœur. Elle te protégeait dans une moindre mesure des actions extérieures tant que tu étais à l'intérieur mais elle ne te protégeait pas des actions de notre propre famille. Et cette protection ne vaut rien face à celles qui entourent Poudlard ou Gringotts.

Harry voulu effacer la larme qui coulait le long de la joue de sa mère, mais Lilia fut plus rapide. Elle l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry… désolée d'avoir pris plus de temps pour Hermione que pour toi… désolée de t'avoir délaissé. Je pensais… je pensais te connaître et avoir passé du temps avec toi, parce que je te voyais, de temps à autres, de là-haut… mais… mais j'ai eu tellement peu de temps avec toi… il y a tellement de choses à rattraper et je ne voulais pas que Hermione se sente délaissée, au final, c'est toi que j'ai… que j'ai délaissé.

\- Mais non, maman, murmura difficilement Harry. Tout va bien…

\- Non, Harry, non, tout ne va pas bien. Bientôt, en septembre, tu me seras à nouveau retiré pour aller rejoindre Poudlard, et il y a tellement de choses à rattraper… tu t'entends mieux au moins avec ton père ?

Harry secoua la tête et resserra l'étreinte contre sa mère.

\- Il est… gentil. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, fit-il avec une légère grimace.

Le rire joyeux de sa mère contrasta avec les larmes qu'elle versait encore.

\- Il est spécial, mais une fois que l'on a percé sa carapace…

\- C'est un papa poule, ricana Harry. Mais ne lui dit pas !

\- Il nous transformerait en ingrédient pour potions, lui chuchota Lilia. Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Je suis heureuse qu'au moins lui ait été là pour toi ces dernières semaines… tout cela n'est pas simple. C'est… hallucinant, étrange… surnaturel, anormal.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione est du même avis, fit alors Harry.

\- Pire, rit Lilia. Elle n'arrive pas à assimiler. Elle… elle me pose plein de questions…

\- Ça fait un peu peur des fois, murmura Harry.

\- Oui. Elle a tendance à vouloir tout comprendre, sauf que des fois, il faut savoir laisser les choses comme elles sont, et ne pas en chercher la raison au risque de rater certains moments importants, ou même oublier de vivre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Poudlard, marmonna Harry.

\- Ça ira, tu verras. Elias sera là.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir ? Il va terroriser tout le monde, je ne sais même pas si on pourra le voir en privé ou même s'il en a envie…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire à Poudlard…

\- Prof de potion ?

\- C'est une idée. Mais Slughorn… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose, mon ange. Je vais plutôt faire un énorme stock de potions pour ton cher et tendre père, l'ancienne terreur des cachots, précisa Lilia en souriant, et travailler sur ses améliorations. Severus… Elias a vraiment du potentiel en potions et il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- Il va en faire aussi ?

\- J'imagine qu'il fera des potions pour Pomfresh, Dumbledore a certainement pu voir ses talents en potions dans la liste de ses compétences.

\- Il a déjà accepté ?

\- Oui, souffla Lilia. Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas réellement… au moins il sera près de vous.

\- Mais… vous êtes censés être un couple, tu ne viendras jamais ?

\- J'imagine qu'il rentrera certains weekends, peut-être avec vous, ou que Dumbledore m'autorisera à venir de temps à autres. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait attention à la vie que menaient les professeurs à vrai dire et Elias a toujours été seul là-bas… En tous cas, Phin' et Lena m'aideront pour la création d'un laboratoire de potions et nous ferons un stock… nous aviserons dans un an, lorsque ton père reviendra de Poudlard.

\- La malédiction…

\- Il partira un peu avant la fin d'année… si tout va bien. Il aura un entretien avec Dumbledore la semaine prochaine.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien… tu penses que j'irai à Gryffondor ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri, répondit Lilia. Peu m'importe la maison, en réalité. Le Choixpeau avait hésité avec Serpentard, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Eh bien, si tu y es réparti, tu pourrais aider la jeune version de Sev' contre les maraudeurs. Car je peux t'assurer que James et Sirius faisaient les quatre cents coups à Poudlard. Ils s'en sont toujours pris à Severus, sans raison.

\- Il… Severus… papa n'a jamais rien fait pour s'attirer leurs foudres ?

\- Non. Enfin à part le fait qu'il soit ami avec moi, il n'y avait aucune raison. Mais j'espère que Sirius ne deviendra pas ainsi…

\- J'espère aller à Gryffondor quand-même, murmura Harry. Je… l'ambiance y est plus sympa, je pense.

\- Chaque maison a ses qualités et ses défauts, mon cœur. Je te demanderai juste de laisser le Choixpeau choisir. Aie confiance en sa capacité d'analyser la situation. Fumseck et lui sont des cadeaux de la Magie, des miracles oubliés…

Harry acquiesça, pensif.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement et Harry passa le mercredi suivant à discuter avec Hermione de cours, de cours et de cours. Mais cela le rassurait, au fond. Il avait le sentiment que ça, il pourrait gérer. Il ne serait certainement pas le meilleur de la classe mais Hermione avait eu une autre approche qu'à leur époque, et semblait enfin un peu plus détendue à ce sujet. Après tout, ils n'avaient bien heureusement pas perdu leurs capacités en Magie et pouvaient approfondir certains sujets, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avant. Ils prenaient le temps de lire, et surtout de comprendre chaque sortilège, chaque potion… Hermione se mettait moins la pression. Ils avaient dû s'approprier leurs baguettes et s'entrainaient régulièrement bien qu'ils arrivaient maintenant à lancer un accio, un aguamenti ou encore un expelliarmus sans prononcer une seule syllabe aussi facilement que Sirius ou Phineas arrivaient à s'enfiler quatre parts de gâteau au chocolat en moins de deux minutes.

Ils s'entraineraient à Poudlard, dans les appartements de leur père ou même dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry se demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas recréer le passage jusqu'à la Tête du Sanglier afin de rendre visite à Abelforth qu'ils apprenaient à connaître depuis leur arrivée dans cette époque. Le vieil homme semblait avide de compagnie malgré ses dires, et ils l'appréciaient beaucoup. Sa présence rassurante n'était pas aussi lourde et chargée en Magie qu'était celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Abelforth ne leur avait pas montré ses pouvoirs, mais ils ne doutaient pas de sa puissance. D'après Luna, son aura parlait pour lui, Il pourrait être plus puissant que Dumbledore, s'il en avait envie.

[ **!** Passage aux sous-entendus peu corrects **! **Pour ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir. ]

Près de Londres, dans un Manoir majestueux à l'architecture riche, un homme se délectait devant une jeune femme bien formée. Mince, à la poitrine forte et ferme. La jeune femme criait de joie dès qu'il la frôlait, et répondait positivement à toutes ses envies. Tout comme sa mère, Druella.

Le chef de famille, Cygnus Black, n'en savait rien. Les deux femmes étaient siennes, et il en profitait avidement. Elles lui obéissaient et lui régnait sur ces deux corps d'une main de Maître. Dans leurs jeux, elles l'appelaient « Maître ». Il en retirait un plaisir certain.

Des fois, Lucius le rejoignait pour profiter de cette chance inouïe. Même ce jeune adulte se prenait au jeu et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il était prévu que Narcissa, cette jeune femme à la beauté presque fragile, les rejoigne un de ces weekend afin de découvrir cette joie commune d'avoir Lord Voldemort en tant que Maître suprême.

Il en riait déjà. Un rire funeste, amusé mais aussi calculateur. Manipulateur.

Lord Voldemort.

S'accaparant ce titre de « Lord » et se créant un nom sonnant français, il se donnait la classe que son père moldu jalouserait certainement. S'il n'était pas six pieds sous terre.

Son rire cruel emplissait le Salon, et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à genoux, caressant avidement ses jambes.

Bientôt, Druella prendrait la tête de la famille Black. Cygnus étant Lord, d'après ses sources, Druella pourrait reprendre le flambeau à sa mort. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà pris en main les coffres Black auxquels elles avaient accès et y avaient entreposées les choses les plus précieuses de leur Maître : le Médaillon de Serpentard qu'il avait récupéré il y a peu, un vulgaire journal qui cachait précieusement un horcruxe, une dague de plus de mille ans contenant une magie sombre et dévastatrice, une boule de verre ressemblant fortement à celles des vulgaires voyantes moldues mais pouvant hypnotiser quiconque y perdrait son regard.

\- Un peu plus haut, mes reines, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Ses plans étaient parfaits. _Il_ était parfait.

Lucius allait monter en grade au sein du Ministère, et il prendrait le contrôle du pays. Il prendrait les richesses des Black avant de prendre celles des Malefoy. Abraxas lui laissait le champ libre, et l'admirait pour son charisme. Il lui avait même laissé son épouse pour qu'il s'amuse un peu, comme on prêtait un jouet à un vieil ami.

Il ricana. Lord Voldemort n'était ami avec personne. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Que des serviteurs.

Oh oui, Narcissa allait le sentir passer. Tout comme elle allait sentir passer chacun d'entre eux sur son son corps afin qu'elle apprenne l'obéissance et la soumission. Qu'elle devienne comme sa sœur, comme sa mère.

Abraxas avait déjà convaincu Lucius. Avec quelques Doloris, certes, mais Lucius avait pris tellement de plaisir à le suivre dans cette folie bestiale qu'il ne doutait plus de lui. Lucius l'admirait à son tour. Il le suivait lui aussi comme un chien.

Peut-être devrait-il lui acheter un collier.

Son rire rauque emplit à nouveau le Salon et il laissa les deux femmes plantées là alors que lui regagnait les étages. Il avait des plans à mettre en place. Des pièges tous aussi cruels que les autres afin d'exterminer les Sang-de-Bourbes pour ensuite s'en prendre aux familles des Nés-Moldus qui traînaient vulgairement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ensuite, il exterminerait les traîtres à leur sang, puis les Moldus.

La parole de Lord Voldemort était la Loi.

Personne ne devrait plus jamais le contredire. Pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Il avait déjà deux horcruxes et une petite armée qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

Les autres n'auraient aucune chance contre lui.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Surprise

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le 11è chapitre. Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, mais nous avons assisté / nous assistons à la division de la famille Black. Lilia, Severus et Sirius s'habituent doucement à leur nouvelle vie et leurs responsabilités. Harry, Hermione et Luna ont plus de mal, mais ils vont se faire de bons amis dans un futur proche, ce qui aidera grandement à leur stabilité psychologique dirons-nous. Pour le moment, ils repensent encore trop souvent à leur ancienne vie. Et ce n'est pas bon.

L'arbre généalogique de la famille Black est sur internet, pour ceux qui veulent y jeter un œil ! Je l'ai bien sûr pris pour base.

Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

**°*~~~~*O*~~~~*O*~~~~*O*~~~~* O *~~~~*°**

**Chapitre onze**

Surprise

*°0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0°*

Les jours défilaient, et le temps commençait à leur manquer. Lilia, Phineas et Elias souhaitaient faire tellement de choses avant que leurs ados ne partent pour Poudlard, qu'ils en oubliaient presque de vivre sans stress. Et si Elias-Severus et Lilia-Lily n'avaient pas eu envie de s'en prendre immédiatement à Voldemort, Arcturus venait sans doute de lui faire un coup dur sans le savoir.

Ou sans en être certain.

En cette matinée d'un doux mercredi du mois de mars, Arcturus et Phineas Black étaient allés à la Banque de Gringotts et avaient demandé un entretien avec les Gérants-Gobelins. Les deux Lords souhaitaient prendre connaissance de leurs droits et devoirs envers les différents coffres de la famille et corriger toute infraction volontaire ou non au règlement de la Banque.

Phineas souhaitait redorer le Blason des Black, et Arcturus ne pouvait que l'approuver.

Les Gobelins, d'abord méfiants, s'étaient rapidement concertés. Après vérification de l'authenticité de leurs titres de « Lord », ils accédèrent à leur demande. Les gobelins les informèrent d'emblée qu'ils avaient refusés certaines actions bancaires à quelques membres de la famille Black en leur annonçant qu'ils n'avaient, officiellement, pas le titre de Lord et aucun droit légal pour de telles actions. Certains avaient mal réagit, mais Arcturus approuva, bien entendu, la décision des Gobelins.

Phineas orienta la conversation assez rapidement vers le but de leur visite : les coffres de la famille de Cygnus Black, né en 1889, qui était le grand-père paternel de Walburga et Cygnus.

Ils découvrirent que le coffre de Dorea Black, mariée à un Potter et donc reniée, existait toujours mais était interdit d'accès. Druella Rosier avait, au nom de son époux Cygnus Black, ouvert un compte au nom d'un certain « Lord Voldemort » inconnu au bataillon. Il y avait quatre coffres au nom de Cygnus, deux au nom de son épouse, deux au nom de Bellatrix ainsi que plusieurs autres.

Et si Orion avait lui aussi ouvert plusieurs coffres dont un lié à divers contrats avec d'autres grandes familles, Walburga n'en avait aucun.

Les coffres de Pollux et Irma, les parents de Walburga, Alphard et Cygnus, n'intéressaient guère Arcturus. Cygnus, le père de Pollux, avait laissé le plus gros de son héritage à ses deux filles Cassiopeia et Dorea. Le titre de Lord était apparemment allé à Marius et non à Pollux.

Mais malgré le fait que Cygnus – le dernier du nom – n'ait, officiellement, pas le titre de Lord, il avait tout de même renié plusieurs membres de leur famille, et Orion en avait fait de même. Et ce, à la pelle, au nom d'il-ne-savait quoi. Cependant, ce temps où les deux hommes – Orion et Cygnus – décidaient d'à peu près tout sans demander l'avis d'un « vieillard sénile » était dorénavant révolu. Ces décisions pouvaient être toutes, sans exception, contestées par Arcturus, le doyen des chefs de leur famille. Puisque, techniquement, il avait été le seul jusqu'à l'arrivée de Phineas-Sirius Black.

Les Gobelins amenèrent alors les deux Lords au coffre principal d'Arcturus, comprenant un immense arbre généalogique. Phineas, émerveillé, observait les différentes branches courir çà et là sur le mur ensorcelé du coffre de son ancien grand-père. En caressant une branche, celle-ci se déroulait afin de laisser entrevoir la généalogie qui en découlait. Une pure merveille.

\- Seul un véritable chef de famille et Lord peut avoir accès à ce genre de coffre, murmura Arcturus. La tapisserie au Square n'en est qu'un extrait, et un pâle reflet.

Sa voix rebondit en écho sur les murs sombres.

\- Il me suffit de prononcer une seule phrase pour réintégrer des personnes à notre famille.

Et s'il ne le formula pas à voix haute, Phineas ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son grand-père eut déjà pensé à renier Cygnus, et, peut-être, Orion.

\- Chère Tapisserie, fit alors Arcturus d'une voix bien plus assurée. Je demande la réintégration de Phineus Black né en 1880 à notre grande famille. Que la magie familiale rejoigne son corps, où qu'il soit, puisqu'il est encore en vie.

Le nom brilla quelques secondes, si bien que Sirius pu le repérer sur le mur. Aucune date de décès, remarqua-t-il. Phineus avait un grand frère, Sirius, le père d'Arcturus. Mais il était le grand frère de Cygnus – le grand-père de Walburga, Alphard et Cygnus – ainsi que le frère d'une certaine Balvina dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Plus loin, il fit le nom d'un autre frère, prénommé Arcturus.

\- On s'y perd, avec tous les prénoms qui se ressemblent, marmonna Phineas.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer tes dires, jeune homme, se moqua doucement le vieil homme. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu de certificat de décès de Phineus. J'espère que notre magie familiale l'aidera encore quelques années.

\- Etait-il…

\- Sympathique ? Phineas, fit Arcturus en secouant la tête. C'est un Black. Un Black n'est pas _sympathique_. Un Black est fier de sa famille, respecte son prochain comme soi-même et plein d'autres choses. Phineus, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis des années. Il avait une apparence noble, un certain charisme qui en aurait intimidé plus d'un. Mais mon grand-père, devenu malade, avait fini par le renier peu avant sa mort.

\- Pourquoi ?

Arcturus soupira et se frotta le nez. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de son ancien petit-fils avec une dose d'amusement non négligeable.

\- Parce que Phineus a mangé le dernier chocolat d'une magnifique boite qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire.

La surprise dû se voir sur son visage, parce qu'Arcturus osa un rictus amusé.

\- Mon grand-père, ici, fit-il en pointant un nom gris, s'appelait Phineas Nigellus Black. Il a un tableau au Square Grimmaurd il me semble. Un homme très attaché aux bonnes manières. Et même si personne ne voulait de ce dernier chocolat, Phineus aurait dû le laisser dans la boite. Il ne faut jamais prendre le dernier chocolat, Sirius. Jamais.

L'ancien détenu secoua la tête. Sa famille était… folle ? Étrange ? Déjantée ?

Arcturus réintégra ensuite Marius, le dit père de Phineas au travers duquel il avait récupéré le titre de Lord usité par Cygnus, le petit frère de Phineus. Arcturus affirma à Phineas que les Gobelins avaient une magie très spécifique qui leur indiquait qui et quand quelqu'un était à nouveau réintégré à une famille afin de leur envoyer un courrier officiel, comprenant une clé pour des coffres réservés aux plus grandes familles. Le Ministère en était également informé dans le cours de la journée et les changements administratifs se faisaient grâce à la magie.

Arcturus eut cependant un mouvement d'humeur et Phineas chercha durant quelques instants la raison d'un tel énervement. La main tremblante du grand-père montrait un nom qui changea de couleur.

Lucretia Black, mariée à Ignatus Prewett, venait d'être reniée par Orion Black.

\- Ma fille ! Il a osé renier _ma_ fille ! s'écria Arcturus en posant sa paume droite contre son cœur.

\- Grand-père, tenta de le calmer Phineas sans succès.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tapisserie, merci de bien vouloir réintégrer Lucretia et de retirer les droits de décision de Cygnus et Orion Black nés en 1929 ! Comment _osent-ils_ !

Arcturus mit quelques secondes de plus à se calmer, marmonnant et jurant sur le caleçon de Merlin jusqu'à ce que Phineas arrive à dévier la conversation à sens unique. Le plus jeune des deux écouta ensuite les anecdotes plus ou moins amusantes sur l'adolescence de son ancien grand-père et il apprit, par la même occasion, qu'il tenait son côté « blagueur » du vieil homme.

\- Cependant, mon grand, fit alors Arcturus en souriant, il faut toujours avoir conscience des limites à ne pas franchir et c'est une chose peu aisée quand personne n'est présent pour te cadrer, te guider convenablement.

L'ancien maraudeur ne pouvait que valider ces dires. Ils continuèrent d'étudier la longue liste de descendants et Arcturus lui résumait certaines situations passées entre telle et telle personne.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le Coffre sur les coups de dix heures, afin de rejoindre une salle à l'ameublement très riche et digne des Gobelins. Ils prirent place autour d'une petite table et une liasse de papier apparu devant eux.

\- Ce sont les contrats signés par Cygnus et Orion depuis leur majorité, indiqua Arcturus. Je ne voulais pas les renier tout de suite, car si je faisais cela, je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur leurs actions.

Il tira deux contrats du paquet, et le regard de Phineas s'accrocha à deux autres.

« Sirius Black devra épouser Lucy Parkinson le jour de sa majorité. »

« Regulus Black devra épouser Helen Malefoy le jour de sa majorité. »

Phineas jeta un œil dédaigneux aux contrats de fiançailles et fit apparaître une plume ainsi qu'un pot d'encre.

\- Oh non, j'ai une autre idée, fit alors Arcturus en riant doucement.

Phineas l'observa sortir une petite pochette de sa robe de sorcier et ouvrir la fermeture éclair.

\- Un magnifique stylo bille. Création moldue, pour notifier à mes chers descendants que ces contrats sont annulés, oh joie ! Et, en plus, s'ils sont assez intelligents, ils pourront déduire de par l'aspect de mon écriture, que j'aime l'innovation des moldus !

Secouant la tête, Phineas prit d'autres parchemins afin de les lire silencieusement alors qu'Arcturus rédigeait les courriers d'annulation.

\- J'aimerais que tu les signes avec moi ! fit joyeusement le vieil homme. Deux Lords Black pour le prix d'un, n'est-ce-pas merveilleux ?

Phineas releva les yeux et fixa ceux brillants de son aîné. Le sourire communicatif d'Arcturus eut raison de lui et il laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils rompirent ainsi plusieurs contrats, et envoyèrent des missives moins formelles aux « anciens » reniés de la famille Black.

**°*~~~~*0*~~~~*0*~~~~*°**

Les enveloppes cachetées des deux Lords avaient disparu depuis quelques minutes. Les Gobelins avaient leurs propres moyens de communications et une copie de chaque document avait été transmise aux archives, les originaux étant… envoyés par cheminée, contrairement à ce que pensait Phineas. Envoyer un hibou n'était pas assez sécurisant, et surtout _beaucoup_ trop long.

Un Gobelin les avait rejoints, et déposa quelques documents sur la table ainsi que deux bagues avec les armures des Black.

\- Sire Prezkos ? demanda Arcturus après quelques secondes de réflexion. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît détruire les artefacts de magie noire présents dans les coffres de notre famille ?

\- Sauf votre respect, Lord Black, certains ont une très grande valeur. Sombre, certes. Mais chers et puissants.

\- Détruisez-les, trancha Phineas. Ces objets sont normalement interdits en ces lieux, je ne comprends même pas comment ils sont arrivés là.

\- D'après les archives, ils ont été détectés mais mes collègues, maintenant sanctionnés, ont été manipulés grâce à quelques impardonnables de votre société de _truands_.

\- Est-ce possible de remonter à la source de ces sortilèges ?

\- Bien entendu, Lord Black, répondit le Gobelin d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Etant donné qu'ils ont enfreint vos lois sur votre propre territoire, il me semble que vous avez droit de les punir selon vos propres coutumes, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien entendu, répéta le Gobelin en montrant ses dents pointues et jaunies. C'est une possibilité que nous avons.

Arcturus lança un regard victorieux à Phineas.

\- Voudriez-vous bien convoquer les personnes directement concernées par ces infractions, et informer le Ministère de la gravité des faits ? s'enquit Phineas qui avait du mal à ne pas sauter de joie.

Mais le Gobelin n'était pas dupe et jubilait, lui aussi.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Lord Black. Il est de votre devoir de conduire cette famille sur la voie de la droiture, ricana le Gobelin. Et je me ferai un plaisir, avec notre Direction bien aimée, de punir ces mécréants. Voudriez-vous bien me suivre, la direction voudra très certainement vous rencontrer avant ce tournant inattendu.

Le haut responsable de Gringotts avait alors reçu les deux Lords bien que surpris d'avoir la visite de ces deux humains. Il fut également surpris de leur amabilité et du respect dont Phineas et Arcturus faisaient preuve. Ils semblaient connaître un minimum de choses sur les coutumes gobelines ainsi que sur leur mode de fonctionnement.

Sir Darn Corkizh avait accepté la convocation des « malfaiteurs », n'attendant en réalité que l'accord du Chef de la Famille car il ne souhaitait pas recevoir les foudres du Ministère en cas de plainte. Ses collègues se moquaient généralement des répercutions que pouvaient avoir leurs sanctions vis-à-vis des Sorciers mais Corkizh préférait garder un bon contact avec le Ministère de la Magie.

\- Les coffres de Cygnus Black, fils de Pollux Black, ainsi que celui de sa femme Druella Black renferment à eux seuls pas moins de soixante-dix objets interdits. Le coffre de Bellatrix Black en comprend une dizaine et Orion Black, votre fils, garde précieusement quelques bijoux ensorcelés ainsi que la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Arcturus. Il n'a aucunement le droit d'être en possession de cet objet !

Le Gobelin esquissa un rictus et continua ses explications. Deux Gobelins furent envoyés, avec Phineas, dans les coffres afin de procéder à la destruction des artefacts sombres. Phineas en profita pour observer les Gobelins s'exécuter avec un dégoût certain pour ces objets.

\- Votre puissance est malheureusement sous-estimée, murmura le jeune homme au bout d'une heure de travail, en sueur. Il est dommage que l'être humain veuille toujours être supérieur alors qu'il est clair que vos pouvoirs surpassent les nôtres dans certains domaines.

Curieux et étonnés, les Gobelins le jaugèrent.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû me taire, marmonna Phineas en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes le premier humain à nous parler convenablement, avec votre ascendant, Lord Black. Il est normal que nous soyons étonnés.

\- Je comprends.

Ils le firent ensuite sortir, pressentant que la suite du « nettoyage » allait être plus complexe et dangereuse. Et, alors que Sirius attendait impatiemment près des rails menant aux différents coffres, une déflagration fit trembler les murs rocheux.

De crainte, il se précipita vers la porte du dernier coffre, mais une couche de lave coula du plafond. Deux des Gobelins sortirent, blessés.

Phineas aperçu un bras en sang et voulu le soigner mais le second Gobelin l'arrêta.

\- Votre magie ne le soignera pas, et je suis trop faible. Il nous faut remonter à la surface.

\- Et vos collègues ?

\- Ils ont bientôt fini.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose de bouger, grimaça le blessé.

\- Je peux aller chercher du renfort ?

Phineas n'attendit cependant pas leur approbation, profitant d'un wagon qui remontait avec un autre Gobelin. Il se présenta et lui demanda de l'aide.

\- Je vais chercher des soigneurs, répondit le collègue Gobelin.

**°*~~~~*0*~~~~*0*~~~~*°**

Phineas et Arcturus étaient à nouveau attablés dans la salle de réunion de Gringotts. La liste des coffres ouverts était longue, et ils avaient décidé d'en fermer quelques-uns. Voire même, d'en fermer une grande partie.

Cygnus et Druella n'auraient droit qu'à un seul coffre pour eux deux, en sanction pour leurs fautes graves commises envers la Banque. Arcturus aurait même pu leur retirer quelques Gallions, mais Phineas et lui n'aimaient guère l'idée de trop abuser de leur « pouvoir » en tant que Chef de Famille. Les objets volés ou n'ayant tout simplement pas leur place en ces lieux furent tout simplement transférés à leurs propriétaires initiaux.

L'argent que le couple avait, resterait dans leur coffre. Mais les artefacts de magie noire, ainsi que tous les objets dangereux avaient été détruits.

Réduits en cendres. Et même ces dites cendres n'étaient plus.

Bellatrix allant sur sa vingtième année d'existence avait droit à un coffre privé, mais les deux lui appartenant jusqu'alors avaient été fermés, nettoyés, et vidés. Arcturus en avait ouvert un autre, d'une catégorie bien moins importante avec une protection minimum. Il l'avait fait remplir avec assez d'argent pour vivre une année sans travailler. Il y avait également fait transférer des habits convenables et moins provoquant que ceux que la jeune femme portait habituellement, du linge de maison et des meubles neufs.

Andromeda et Narcissa n'avaient pas de coffres privés, mais Phineas se promit de régler cette situation dès qu'il le pourrait. Il était d'abord important de « purifier » les comptes de la famille, et sanctionner les abus répétitifs. Il chercherait ensuite une solution afin que les deux jeunes femmes ne soient pas forcées d'épouser des hommes choisis par leurs parents. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ils avaient beau avoir annulé certains contrats, il était probable que les parents forcent la main à leurs filles d'une manière, ou d'une autre.

Arcturus ouvrit un coffre au nom de Walburga dans lequel Phineas transféra un certain montant de Gallions. Le coffre d'Orion se vit purifié des objets malsains et il ne resta plus que quelques meubles, et des Gallions.

Les deux adultes furent surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand à l'apparence soignée et hautaine.

\- Arcturus ? demanda poliment l'inconnu.

Phineas se leva, sur ses gardes. Ce visage lui rappelait indéniablement quelqu'un…

\- Oncle Phineus ? répondit Arcturus dont une certaine émotion transperça la voix.

Phineus, âgé de vingt ans de plus qu'Arcturus, prit son neveu dans ses bras dans une étreinte puissante malgré son âge, en souriant.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer cette missive pour le moins étrange ? fini par demander le vieil homme en secouant un papier.

Arcturus, après que Phineas se soit présenté, expliqua alors leur plan. Phineus, d'abord sceptique, ne put qu'approuver leur action. Après tout, Arcturus en avait le droit, alors autant en profiter pour redorer leur blason. Les différentes branches familiales s'enlisaient dans la magie noire, et Phineus lui-même n'appréciait pas les rumeurs qui courraient. Il s'attabla alors en la compagnie de ses descendants et les aida à clarifier certains points. Une note arriva devant eux, se déroulant dans les airs.

Ce fut Phineas qui lut le parchemin. Les Gobelins, à l'étage supérieur, avaient convoqués un certain Tom Jedusor ainsi qu'Orion, Cygnus, Druella et Bellatrix Black. Ils avaient été privés de leurs baguettes par quelques Aurors qui ne s'étaient aucunement laissés intimidés par leurs cris outrés.

\- Il est temps de faire notre apparition je présume, fit alors Arcturus en souriant.

Phineas soupira.

\- Pensais-tu que cela allait prendre plus de temps, jeune homme ? rit alors Phineus. Les Gobelins n'apprécient guère laisser traîner ce genre de situation.

\- C'est qu'il est tard, et que nous n'avons même pas encore prit le repas de midi, grogna Phineas alors que les deux plus âgés riaient de bon cœur.

L'étrange trio quitta la salle non sans oublier leurs parchemins et se dirigèrent vers une autre salle, devant laquelle les attendaient deux Aurors.

\- Les Gobelins ne nous laissent pas entrer, grogna l'un d'eux. Ils souhaitent votre présence afin d'expliquer la situation à ces êtres infâmes.

\- Est-ce vrai que ces deux hommes ne sont même pas encore nommés Lord ? demanda l'autre Auror.

\- Et ils ne le seront jamais, répliqua durement Arcturus.

\- Le Magenmagot se réuni déjà afin de les recevoir pour un jugement qui sera assurément médiatisé, Lord Black, indiqua le premier Auror. Entrez, je ne pense pas que les Gobelins soient très patients. Il est déjà assez étrange qu'ils acceptent de se mêler des affaires concernant des sorciers.

\- Ces affaires, comme vous dites, intervint Phineus, concerne l'argent qu'ils gardent précieusement en ces lieux. La sombre magie stockée dans les coffres de notre famille n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour et a certainement abîmé les protections de la banque. Donc cela les concerne tout autant que nous. Nous devons réparer ces erreurs.

Ne voulant en rajouter, Phineas dépassa ses deux ascendants et entra en premier dans une salle ovale. Il observa calmement les visages colériques de Cygnus et Druella, ainsi que le visage arrogant de Bellatrix qui lui promettait mille souffrances.

Il haussa un sourcil en réponse, et se tourna vers une autre personne qu'il ne reconnut pas.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs et un charisme certain. Certainement bloqué par plusieurs sortilèges dignes des Gobelins, l'homme lança un regard haineux qui aurait _presque_ pu les tuer sur place.

\- Ne _jamais_ sous-estimer les _créatures_, cracha un Gobelin à l'intention de Tom Jedusor. Ce charmant jeune homme né d'un père moldu a cru bon de nous traiter avec défiance et a insulté notre race. Cet homme a divisé son âme en trois morceaux, afin d'obtenir une fausse immortalité. Nous avons pris le temps de lui expliquer que son éventuelle immortalité ne se passerait pas comme il le souhaitait, et que cela était une abomination aux yeux de la magie, fit la voix criarde du Gobelin.

\- Nous devons vous rappeler, jeunes humains, continua Sire Prezkos, que seuls Lord Arcturus Black ainsi que Lord Phineas Sirius Black ont le titre légitime de chef de famille. L'héritage de ce titre ira directement à Seiros Sirius Black, fils de Walburga et Orion Black dès sa majorité. En attendant, et si Lord Arcturus Black venait à disparaître, ce rôle serait endossé par Phineas Black ici présent, parrain de Seiros Sirius Black.

Tous les objets de Magie Noire ont été détruits, et je crains fort, cher monsieur Jedusor, quel beau nom moldu entre nous, ricana le Gobelin, que vos chers horcruxes aient été détruits dans la manœuvre. Oh, je vois en effet à votre magnifique grimace que ce fut le cas, vous nous en voyez… désolé ? Non, ce serait mentir, et il n'est pas bon de mentir.

Le regard des Gobelins devint plus dur, et une aura puissante se fit sentir. Les Black tressaillirent. Ce fut d'une voix cruelle que le directeur de la Banque, Sir Corkizh, reprit.

\- Vous avez dérogé à plusieurs règles de notre Banque bien aimée, et cela ne restera pas impuni. Avec l'accord de deux Lords et au vu du contrat de confiance entre le Ministère et Gringotts, nous sommes dans notre droit, _et il est de notre pouvoir_, de vous punir.

Le regard cruel s'intensifia alors que les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent. D'un geste de main, Jedusor tomba au sol.

\- Vos jambes ne vous répondront plus pendant quelques temps, jeune humain désobligeant. Une migraine sans nom vous transpercera le crâne chaque nuit.

Un des Gobelins laissa échapper un ricanement funeste et les deux Lords furent invités à quitter les lieux.

**°*~~~~*0*~~~~*0*~~~~*°**

Arcturus et Phineas se trouvaient à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, avec Phineus. Les Gobelins de Gringotts s'occupaient encore de Druella, Cygnus, Orion et Jedusor alors que Bellatrix avait été prise en charge par le Ministère. Arcturus avait demandé la prise en charge de la jeune femme dès sa sortie de cellule, car il était hors de question de la voir entrer à Azkaban où la folie risquerait de la dévorer bien plus encore.

Des briseurs de sorts devaient également ausculter la Marque et Bellatrix avait appris avec effroi, devant Arcturus, que le dessin qui se mouvait sous la peau de son bras était une preuve d'esclavagisme. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas cru un seul mot de cette « fable » mais les médicomages étaient formels : Tom Jedusor puisait dans les ressources des deux femmes, ainsi que dans celles de plusieurs autres personnes qu'ils recherchaient déjà, et cet homme pouvait les attirer à lui comme un aimant. Il suffisait que leur « Maître » touche cette marque en souhaitant les voir apparaître à ses côtés pour qu'ils n'aient guère d'autres choix que de le rejoindre. Il pouvait maîtriser et influer la douleur en la propageant dans la Marque comme on gérerait une brûlure. Il pouvait également transmettre des désirs, et les mettre plus facilement sous Imperium.

Les Aurors avaient demandé aux Gobelins de ne pas défaire les sortilèges maintenant le jeune homme muet et incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Les Gobelins ne souhaitaient généralement pas se mêler des affaires sorcières, mais acceptèrent tout de même lorsque que le plus vieil Auror les incitait indirectement à « allonger » leur sanction sur l'homme dans le temps.

Mais toute cette histoire, à Gringotts, n'avait pas été sans conséquence. En plus de l'enfermement en cellule d'une partie de la famille Black, un sombre Manoir londonien avait été découvert le même jour. Construit dans le plus grand secret par le futur mage noir grâce aux donations volontaires des familles Carrow, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Malefoy et Black, le jeune Mage avait lié la protection puissante des lieux aux objets sombres déposés à la Banque des Sorciers.

Les protections disparaissant d'un seul coup, avaient déclenchées plusieurs alarmes au Ministère dont plusieurs employés s'étaient dépêchés sur les lieux.

La Ministre Eugenia Jenkins s'était également déplacée, effarée de ces découvertes pour le moins troublantes.

Dans les sous-sols, des moldus hurlaient de douleur. Des enfants désarticulés gisaient dans leur sang, et des Nés-Moldus étaient cloisonnés dans des cages magiques, attachés en laisse aux barreaux.

Elle comprit alors que les disparitions enregistrées ces derniers mois n'avaient rien d'hasardeuses. Mais étaient criminelles.

Qui en était le responsable ?

Qui était le propriétaire de ces lieux ? Rien ne permettait l'identification du propriétaire, et alors que des journalistes arrivaient sur place, une vague de magie dévastatrice expulsa les intrus du domaine qui disparut à nouveau derrière des barrières invisibles.

La Ministre, huit Aurors et cinq journalistes s'étaient retrouvés en plein Londres, assis sur leurs fesses en plein milieu d'une chaussée moldue, désorientés. Ils n'avaient certes pas oublié ce qu'ils venaient de voir, mais ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu arriver là, certainement bien loin de l'endroit où les détecteurs du Ministère les avaient amenés. Le soleil se couchant déjà le long de l'horizon, la Ministre les invita à rejoindre le Ministère pour un débriefing dans les règles de l'art.

Au même instant, les Aurors présents au Ministère observèrent, ahuris, l'homme prénommé Tom Jedusor se transformer en une vulgaire fumée noire et disparaître dans les hauteurs du bâtiment avant de sortir par les aérations.

**°*~~~~*0*~~~~*0*~~~~*°**

Narcissa était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se torturant les poignets. Son fiancé avait disparu peu après le repas de midi et McGonagall était venue la chercher un peu plus tard, en plein cours de potions.

Dumbledore n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Le regard de Narcissa fixait le phœnix qui sifflotait joyeusement et elle n'osa pas demander la raison de sa présence.

Le feu de la cheminée se raviva quelques instants, laissant apparaître un jeune adulte aux cheveux brun clair et lisses et aux yeux d'un bleu vif.

\- Lord Black, je présume ? le salua le Directeur, qui semblait être sur ses gardes.

\- En effet, bonjour monsieur le Directeur. Narcissa, comment te portes-tu ?

Déconcertée par la présence de son grand-cousin, elle ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot.

\- Un peu déboussolée à ce que je vois, se moqua doucement Phineas en reportant son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc, l'invita sérieusement le directeur dont le regard n'était guère engageant.

Il semblait avoir avalé un citron de trop, et ne pas apprécier la présence de deux Black en ces lieux.

\- Narcissa, reprit alors Phineas sans aucune douceur. En tant que chefs de famille avec Arcturus, nous avons pris quelques décisions ce matin-même qui vont avoir des répercussions directes pour toi.

Phineas sentait le regard insistant de Dumbledore sur sa personne mais ne daigna pas tourner les yeux. Il était là pour donner quelques informations, mais surtout libérer Narcissa du fardeau qui la déprimait le plus.

\- Les contrats de fiançailles qui vous lient, tes sœurs et toi, à de futurs mages noirs et peu recommandables, sont d'ores et déjà caducs.

Albus se redressa, surpris par cette information.

\- Comme tu le sais, ton père s'est allié à une personne que mon épouse, ton grand-père et moi-même n'apprécions guère. Nous avons préféré agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis conscient que tu as éprouvé de forts sentiments pour cet adolescent, mais la magie qu'il a utilisé ces deux dernières années l'a changé. Irrémédiablement ou non, je ne le sais pas. Malheureusement, aucun adulte externe à cette situation n'a cru bon d'intervenir, alors que les symptômes sont présents depuis plusieurs mois et cela me désole. Et tout cela sans oublier ce qu'il s'est produit chez les Malefoy dernièrement. Il est hors de question que tu te retrouves entre ses mains à nouveau, est-ce bien clair ?

A la fois choquée par ce revirement de situation et craignant les répercussions de l'annulation de ces fiançailles, Narcissa le fixait de ses grands yeux.

\- Ferme la bouche si tu ne veux pas parler, rajouta Phineas, inhabituellement sévère.

La jeune fille sembla se reprendre quelque peu et se redressa plus convenablement sur la chaise qui lui avait été proposée.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, si cela vous est possible, j'aimerais que la famille Malefoy ne touche pas un seul cheveu de cette demoiselle d'ici la fin de sa scolarité tant qu'elle est en ces lieux.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué, Lord Black, répondit Albus après s'être raclé la gorge peu gracieusement. Le père de Lucius vient régulièrement au château et son fils n'est qu'en sixième année.

\- En ce qui concerne Lucius, nous trouverons un sortilège qui l'empêchera d'approcher ma protégée. Mais il sera de ton devoir, Narcissa, de ne pas tenter le Diable en approchant ses proches amis. De plus, je doute fortement que Lucius puisse échapper à un internement dû à une addiction certaine à la magie noire. En ce qui concerne notre cher Abraxas, professeur Dumbledore, dites-vous cela à cause du Conseil d'Administration ?

Dumbledore acquiesça et servit du thé à ses deux invités.

\- Il ne va pas y rester indéfiniment. Au risque de devancer la Gazette, Cygnus, Druella et Orion Black se trouvent actuellement entre les mains des Gobelins pour infraction au règlement de la Banque concernant quelques… artefacts interdits, si je puis dire. Abraxas est convoqué au Ministère cet après-midi et Lord Arcturus Black prendra les deux sœurs de Narcissa en charge dès ce soir. Narcissa sera par ailleurs sous ma responsabilité dès aujourd'hui, Andromeda rejoindra mon Manoir demain.

Dumbledore acquiesça, pensif.

\- Puis-je demander ce qu'il s'est produit avec le jeune Lucius Malefoy ? Si je comprends bien vos dires… demanda doucement le directeur.

\- Cette histoire est d'ordre privée, mais il a pour ainsi dire attaqué Narcissa dans son intégrité. Son comportement ne fut aucunement digne d'un futur héritier.

Dumbledore acquiesça et écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin.

\- Cygnus et Druella, après ce qu'ils ont volontairement fait subir à Narcissa et Bellatrix, se verront très certainement retirer leurs droits légaux sur leurs enfants.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Sirius savait avoir piqué la curiosité de Dumbledore depuis le début, mais attendait visiblement que le vieil homme demande plus d'informations.

\- Bellatrix a été enrôlée dans plusieurs actes peu recommandables, professeur Dumbledore. Et je doute sincèrement que vous ne soyez pas déjà au courant de ce qu'il se trame dehors, rajouta-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune négation.

Le Directeur sembla vouloir nier, mais Phineas ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vouloir étaler sa vie devant vous, et bien que je ne porte pas cette jeune fille dans mon cœur, Bellatrix Black reste un membre de ma famille. Je souhaitais, avec cette courte entrevue, simplement vous annoncer mon nouveau statut de responsable légal pour cette jeune demoiselle, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et je souhaitais, Narcissa, que tu apprennes de vive voix ton nouveau statut de célibataire.

\- Mais… Mais la famille Malefoy… Père avait de nombreux contrats avec…

\- Des contrats frauduleux, Narcissa, reprit gravement Phineas. La famille Malefoy aime se croire au-dessus des lois, et surtout croire être la plus grande et ancienne famille par excellence. Mais il n'en n'est rien. Les plus grandes familles sont les Potter et les Prince. Les Malefoy appartiennent à une branche de la grande famille Malefois, qui est une famille française. Ils ont toujours souhaité la première place depuis qu'ils ont quitté leur pays d'origine, mais cela ne leur est pas encore arrivé, et les Black veilleront à ce que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

**°*~~~~*0*~~~~*0*~~~~*°**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Un weekend à Gartmore

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Concernant la famille Nott, j'avais fait une erreur dans un précédent chapitre en parlant de Theodore Jr. qui n'existe pas encore. Désolée. Theodore Sr. suit les idées de Voldy et l'aide surtout financièrement sans tuer qui que ce soit (du moins, pas encore). Sa femme n'apprécie pas du tout Voldy.

Du coup, voici un peu de généalogie (créée) pour vous aider un peu à comprendre la suite :

**La famille Nott**

Je pose la base de deux frères :

**\- Thoran Nott** (1902-1968) est le père de Lena Nott (la femme de Sirius)

_Thoran + Melan (Malefoy) = Lena_

**\- George Nott** (1910-1970) est le père de Theodore Nott (Sr.)

_George + Anna (Crabbe) = Theodore_

\- Theodore Nott (Sr.) né en 1933 et rejoint Voldychou dès 1950, à ses 17 ans.

Il se marie une première fois avec Octavia et aura un fils, prénommé Nicholas né en 1960.

(Theodore Jr. existera par la suite, mais je ne vais pas trop spoiler ma propre fic' hein -P).

**La famille Dumbledore**

Je modifie un peu leur histoire. Kendra décède peu après le décès de sa fille. Perceval termine ses jours avec sa meilleure amie, devenue son amante.

Concernant la Trace : dans cette histoire, la Trace n'est posée que sur les baguettes anglaises selon l'âge du propriétaire. L'utilisation de baguette magique à l'extérieur de Poudlard est interdite. Mais rien ne dit que les enfants qui savent utiliser les informulés n'en n'ont pas le droit. :-)

Bonne lecture !

**La Magie du Temps**

***O*~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~*O***

**Chapitre douze**

Un weekend à Gartmore

***O**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** O***

***O***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***O***

_Samedi 6 mars 1971_

Une jeune femme brune papillonna des yeux alors que le soleil réchauffait sa chambre. La semaine ne s'était absolument pas passée comme elle l'attendait : routinière, sombre, désagréable. Non. Depuis mercredi soir, sa vie avait changée drastiquement. Et son cœur battait pour un espoir auquel elle n'avait jamais voulu croire.

Elle était libre.

_Libre_. Célibataire. Et loin de ses parents. Elle pouvait choisir la voie qu'elle voulait. Et mieux, encore, elle était soutenue par quelques membres de sa famille.

Ce midi, un ami avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance secrète depuis Poudlard, viendrait manger au Manoir Prince, où seraient présents les amis proches de Phineas et Lena. Nicholas, le petit-cousin de Lena, serait également présent.

Elle se leva, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Andromeda se prépara et mit une jolie robe avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée où une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou.

\- Andro !

\- Narcissa ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- Oui ! fit joyeusement l'adolescente. Lena et Arcturus m'ont fait sortir de Poudlard il y a une heure.

Andromeda observa le visage apaisé de sa petite sœur et la serra dans ses bras pour la seconde fois.

\- Ton sourire m'avait manqué, se justifia l'aînée. Grand-Père sera donc là ce midi ?

\- Non, il est retourné chez lui. Apparemment, il a beaucoup à faire avec Bella. Il est possible que Siri et Reg soient là par contre. D'ailleurs, Phineas a proposé que nous l'appelions « Oncle ».

\- C'est une bonne idée, confirma Andromeda avec un petit sourire. Il se comporte comme tel, de toutes manières.

\- Il y aura Abelforth Dumbledore, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Ah bon ? Je me demande pourquoi ils sont plus proches de lui que du directeur.

\- Parce que le Directeur est un peu trop curieux et aime jouer aux échecs avec des humains, fit une voix grave et intransigeante qui les firent sursauter.

\- Lord Prince, salua Andromeda en se reprenant la première.

\- Miss Black, salua à son tour Elias-Severus. Lilia et Lena vous attendent au salon, les informa-t-il avant de repartir dans un tourbillon de capes.

\- Il fait un peu peur, fit Narcissa qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot devant l'adulte.

\- Oui… allez, viens, l'entraîna Andromeda.

Les deux jeunes rejoignirent Lena et Lilia qui leur tendirent chacune une trousse.

\- C'est pour vous. Des brosses, du maquillage et de quoi vous faire belle. Pas que vous ne le soyez pas au naturel ! fit Lena en souriant. Mais comme vous n'avez pas pu chercher vos affaires dans votre ancienne demeure, nous nous sommes dit que ce serait sympa de vous donner quelques petits trucs. Pour ce qui est des bijoux, nous vous amènerons dans quelques magasins afin que vous choisissiez vous-mêmes ce que vous aimez.

\- Sans regarder les prix, rajouta Lilia. Si je vous vois une seule fois reposer un truc parce que c'est « trop cher », je vous transforme en ingrédient pour Potion !

\- Maman, râla une voix derrière les deux jeunes filles.

\- Harry chéri ! répondit Lilia en riant. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, bonjour Narcissa, bonjour Andromeda. Hermione va bientôt arriver. Vous avez déjà pris le petit déjeuné ? demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

\- Non, répondit Andromeda.

\- Très bien ! commenta Lilia. Nous allons donc prendre notre petit déjeuner en ville, dans un café moldu ! Les filles, nous vous laissons dix minutes pour vous maquiller légèrement. Narcissa, tu peux aller te changer si tu veux, il y a quelques vêtements en plus dans l'armoire.

\- Elle a encore dévalisé un ou deux magasins, indiqua Lena en riant.

\- Merci, répondirent les deux Black, gênées.

\- De rien !

***o***

***~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~***

***o***

Lena, Elias et Lilia entrainaient Harry, Narcissa et Andromeda dans un quartier moldu près de chez eux. Le temps était beau, et la journée promettait d'être agréable. Harry observait Andromeda et Narcissa, essayant de les imaginer plus âgées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Andromeda, dans le passé. Narcissa était une femme austère, froide, mais qui tenait à sa famille. Est-ce que le Lucius du passé avait lui aussi malmené son épouse ? Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Son père, Elias, lui avait expliqué que leur présence avait déjà chamboulé quelques évènements.

Le père de famille n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très heureux de l'action des deux Lords Black. Il avait espéré un peu de calme, et non pas déclarer une guerre contre Lord Voldemort dès maintenant. Le Ministère avait lancé un avis de recherche pour cet homme, certainement retourné dans son Manoir. La Ministre avait fait le rapprochement entre les deux évènements. Si Tom Jedusor avait, d'après les Gobelins, créé quelques Horcruxes – chose dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler jusque là – il avait très bien pu être l'auteur de ces actes de cruauté. Et même sans l'usage de ses jambes, au vu de sa « fuite », il était indéniable que cet individu soit quelqu'un de puissant.

La population n'avait pas été mise au courant de la dangerosité prévisible de l'homme en fuite, car Jenkins craignait un mouvement de foule. Elle décida cependant d'augmenter la sécurité au sein du Ministère, et avait demandé la présence des Lords Black, Potter et Prince sans oublier Lord Dumbledore dont le peuple sorcier n'entendait plus parler depuis des décennies.

Perceval Dumbledore, âgé de 110 ans, ne s'était plus mêlé au peuple sorcier depuis la catastrophe qui avait détruit sa famille. Albus, l'aîné de ses fils, s'était entiché d'un mage noir qui avait voulu régner sur l'Europe. Son fils n'avait vu le réel visage de son amant que lorsqu'il leur rendit visite, à Godric's Hollow.

Albus et Gellert s'étaient alors disputés, et Arianna, jadis très proche de son grand frère, en avait payé le prix de sa propre vie. Une énième dispute s'était alors ensuivie entre Abelforth et Albus, et ce dernier ne remis plus jamais les pieds chez eux.

Kendra était alors devenue dépressive et Perceval, jadis très actif dans la politique sorcière, ne vit pas l'heure de sa femme arriver. Il rentra, un soir, épuisé, et s'endormit à côté du corps de son épouse. Il ne se rendit compte de sa mort que le lendemain matin, horrifié.

Seul Abelforth était alors revenu au domicile parental et avait soutenu son père. Albus, trop pris par ses divers engagements auprès du Ministère et de Poudlard, ne passa que deux fois afin de s'enquérir de la santé de celui-ci. Et même si Albus avait fait l'honneur de sa présence lors des funérailles, il était déjà passé à autre chose. Et c'était l'absence bien trop pesante de son fils qui avait décidé Perceval de ne pas lui transmettre le titre de Lord.

Elias-Severus Prince posa une main dans le dos de son fils.

\- Il faut se concentrer sur l'instant présent, murmura l'adulte. Tu n'es pas censé en savoir autant.

Harry acquiesça puis soupira. Les femmes voulaient aller faire un tour dans les boutiques de bijoux, alors qu'eux tenteraient en vain de rejoindre une parapharmacie.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que l'on sorte toujours autant ? demanda doucement Harry à Elias.

\- Ta mère aime sortir, je crois qu'elle en a besoin… afin de se sentir vivante.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Sa mère aimait sortir, visiter des musées avec Hermione, dévaliser les magasins pour ses enfants mais aussi pour Elias qui était forcé de quitter ses habits sombres. Le plus jeune Severus avait ri devant la mauvaise volonté de l'adulte.

\- Euh…

\- Oui, Harry ? demanda Elias en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce qu'Eileen et son fils seront là ce midi ?

Elias fit un signe de main à Lilia et embarqua Harry dans une autre rue.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Lena et Lilia prévoient un grand repas. Il est probable que la mère de Nicholas soit également présente, d'ailleurs.

Ils entrèrent dans une pharmacie moldue et Elias fit mine d'observer les rayons. Il prit quelques produits et paya.

\- Vous… tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

\- Tenter de piquer quelques idées, marmonna Elias. En les améliorant, bien entendu. Si je dois enseigner à Poudlard, j'espère bien pouvoir faire mes potions et aider Poppy. Je suivrai des cours approfondis quelques soirs par semaine, afin de décrocher un autre diplôme. Dumbledore ne m'en empêchera pas. Même si j'ai des souvenirs concernant mes précédentes études, je préfèrerai le faire moi-même.

\- Je comprends, murmura Harry.

***o***

***~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~***

***o***

Harry observa plus qu'il ne profita du reste de la journée. Andromeda riait à ne plus savoir respirer aux blagues de Sirius et de Phineas, et un dénommé Ted Tonks observait la jeune femme avec attention et amour. Les deux jeunes s'aimaient, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Hermione semblait boire les paroles de Narcissa qui lui détaillait chaque cours qu'elle avait eu depuis septembre, et Nicholas Nott restait silencieux, observant tout ce petit monde comme Harry le faisait.

Durant l'après-midi, Hermione arriva à dérider Nicholas en parlant de livres, et Narcissa fut impressionnée des connaissances de la jeune Prince qui rougit alors sous les compliments. Hermione ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais les phrases qu'elle débitait à la minute pouvaient paraître étranges. Une jeune fille qui n'était pas encore scolarisée à Poudlard ne _pouvait_ pas savoir autant de choses.

\- Hermione est comme sa mère, s'était moqué Phineas. Elle ne peut pas laisser un livre de côté et les dévore, peu importe qu'elle doive se cacher pour les lire ou non.

Puis Harry avait regagné le salon du premier étage, afin d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius le rejoigne.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je lis, répondit Harry en montrant un livre qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque. Et toi ?

\- Ton père m'a dit de ne pas te laisser te noyer dans tes pensées, répondit nonchalamment le préado.

Harry acquiesça, distrait.

\- Sev' ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, je crois.

\- Sauf s'il croise Lena, ou mes parents sur la route du premier étage, il pourrait parler de potions avec eux durant des heures, répliqua Harry en riant doucement.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de toucher aux potions, fit Sirius.

\- Oh, tu peux t'asseoir hein, fit Harry en reposant son grimoire.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le préado était encore debout et se rappela quelques bribes de conversation sur la bonne éducation des Sang-Purs.

\- Merci, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude des règles de Sang-pur, marmonna Harry.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu aimes quoi, comme matière ? demanda Harry plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt pour les goûts du préado.

Après tout, il avait déjà la version adulte. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être ami avec le plus jeune.

\- Les sortilèges, je crois, répondit Sirius. J'aime beaucoup apprendre toutes sortes de sorts utiles. Mais j'avoue que j'aime surtout ceux qui permettent de faire des farces.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas pour blesser quelqu'un…

Harry avait encore les souvenirs de Snape en mémoire.

\- Non ! Enfin, pas volontairement. Mais de toute façon, on ne peut pas faire de magie…

\- Les enfants ! fit Lilia. Bien sûr que si, Sirius. Tu peux faire de la magie ici. Lily et Hermione pourraient même t'apprendre quelques sortilèges, je pense.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie soudaine de Sirius.

\- Il y a des sortilèges pour changer la couleur des cheveux de ses amis, par exemple, fit alors le jeune Severus en arrivant derrière Lilia. Oncle Elias m'a dit que lui aussi préférait les potions mais que pour le coup, c'était plus simple avec un sort, ou même carrément en informulé.

\- J'aimerais trop savoir lancer des sortilèges informulés ! s'écria Sirius.

\- C'est très difficile, répondit Lilia, mais faisable si tu arrives à canaliser ta magie.

\- Il faut passer par la méditation, fit le jeune Severus. D'après Lily et Hermione c'est aussi une des bases pour devenir un animagus.

\- Un animagus ? répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le fait de prendre la forme d'un animal, mais tu ne peux pas le choisir, répondit Harry.

\- Il faut te laisser guider par ton âme afin de trouver ton animal, rajouta Severus.

\- Et vous adoreriez apprendre cela, je sais, renchérit Lilia, mais avant les enfants, j'aimerais que vous profitiez du reste de la journée. Nous pourrons parler de tout cela demain matin, à tête reposée.

\- Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry.

\- Justement, grimaça sa mère. J'aurais besoin de votre aide… Elle ne cesse de coller Andromeda qui aimerait être seule avec Ted.

Harry ricana, mais se tut rapidement sous le regard sévère de sa mère.

\- Et j'aimerais bien que ces deux amoureux aient la paix, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire comprendre à Hermione sans qu'Andromeda se sente mal à l'aise.

\- On y va ! fit le jeune Sirius. Elle est où ?

\- Ils sont dans le jardin, fit Lilia en souriant.

Et alors que les jeunes redescendaient, elle força Harry à rester quelques secondes en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Lilia embrassa le front de son fils avant de le libérer.

\- File faire comprendre à ta sœur qu'elle doit laisser les autres respirer, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de sourire tendrement.

Harry acquiesça et rejoignit les autres.

\- On fait comment ? demanda Severus.

\- On la kidnappe ! fit Sirius.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda Harry. Mais comment ?

\- Elle aime les livres, répondit évasivement Sirius. Et elle s'en souviendra.

Harry, craignant pour Hermione, s'apprêta à poser une énième question.

\- T'inquiète. Ça lui fera peut-être un petit peu peur, mais rien de mal, rajouta Sirius qui se demandait pourquoi Harry se méfiait tant de lui.

Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien vu que le jeune Prince était quelque peu sceptique quant à ses blagues et cela le blessait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils repérèrent alors Hermione qui discutait avec Andromeda et Ted, alors que Narcissa tentait désespérément d'attirer Hermione ailleurs, sans succès.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Nicholas Nott en arrivant derrière eux.

\- J'aimerais faire apparaître des livres fantômes, qui poursuivent Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur, répondit Sirius. Mais…

\- Tu sais faire apparaître des livres-fantômes ? demanda Severus avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est un des seuls sortilèges que je sais faire mais je n'ai pas de baguette… Harry en a une, hésita Sirius.

\- Je…

\- Allez ! S'il te plaît ! demanda Severus.

\- Les enfants, chuchota Lilia. Venez ici, avant.

La mère de famille les attira dans un coin du salon et leur montra une malle.

\- Sirius, Nicholas, ici nous avons quelques baguettes en réserve. Je vous demanderai de garder le secret, mais celle qui vous choisira parmi celles-ci restera en votre possession. Elias et Phineas vous montreront comment les cacher à la vue des autres. Elles sont bridées par quelques sortilèges de ma création jusqu'à nouvel ordre : vous ne pourrez pas lancer de sortilège dangereux avec, mais elles sont indétectables au système anglais puisqu'elles proviennent d'un autre pays. Demain, nous discuterons comme promis des sortilèges informulés.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Severus les laissèrent approcher les baguettes en discutant à voix basse. Lily avait déjà la sienne, mais Lilia ne l'avait pas bridée, ni celle de Severus d'ailleurs.

Des étincelles apparurent dans les airs et Nicholas brandit la sienne alors que Sirius observait le bout de bois qui semblait pétiller de vie entre ses mains. Lilia leur fit un grand sourire, et fit disparaître le coffre.

Les garçons se concertèrent et Lilia corrigea le mouvement de poignet du jeune Sirius afin qu'il lance correctement le sortilège d'apparition. C'était un sort basique qu'il avait lu dans un des grimoires chez ses parents et avait toujours rêvé l'utiliser.

Faire apparaître des livres, et faire en sorte que ceux-ci menacent ses parents de les manger, par exemple.

Harry s'occupa de les faire bouger et Severus lança un sortilège afin que des fantômes de confettis sortent de la « gueule » de ces livres-fantômes. Sirius avait réussi à en faire apparaître quatre, et Nicholas leur donna des couleurs fluos.

\- J'avoue que c'est drôle, fit alors Harry qui se détendait enfin.

\- Allons-y ! les pressa Severus.

Les quatre garçons se cachèrent derrière un buisson et Harry fit un mouvement de main afin de faire voler les livres en direction de sa sœur. Sœur qui, n'ayant tout d'abord rien remarqué, sursauta alors que des « confettis » tombaient devant ces yeux.

\- C'est… c'est quoi ça ? hurla-t-elle.

\- Des livres-mangeurs, répondit sérieusement Ted, alors que Narcissa levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Des quoi ? Tu… tu mens ! Ça… les livres ça ne mangent pas… mais… !

Lesdits livres se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle et à ouvrir leurs couvertures, des dents sortant de sous les pages, encadrant le livre. Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre et Hermione grinça des dents avant de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Non ! Pitié, ne déchirez pas les feuilles ! fit-elle alors.

\- Je te conseille de rentrer, murmura sérieusement Narcissa en se frottant le nez.

\- Mais, on n'a pas fini de discuter du royaume de…

\- HERMIONE ! hurla alors Harry. RENTRE !

La jeune fille sursauta une nouvelle fois et se mit à courir, alors que les livres la coursaient dans le jardin. Elle fit des zigzags mais ne réussit pas à les semer.

Elle rentra et trébucha en claquant la porte vitrée. Horrifiée, elle vit les livres traverser la fenêtre et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ce sont des fantômes, c'est normal qu'ils traversent les murs, fit Harry en souriant.

\- Har… Harry ! Aide-moi, supplia Hermione.

Les quatre garçons encerclèrent la jeune fille, au sol. Les quatre livres étaient au-dessus d'elle et la menaçaient.

\- Comment, Hermione ? fit Elias Prince en arrivant dans le salon.

Son visage, froid et distant, faisait définitivement peur à Sirius et Nicholas qui reculèrent d'un pas, croyant recevoir la punition du siècle.

\- Comment une jeune fille aussi intelligente que toi _ose_ paniquer et demander de l'aide à quatre garçons, qui sont tes persécuteurs ? Ne saurais-tu pas calmer ton esprit cinq secondes et trouver la solution à ton malheur ?

La voix froide et sans émotions choqua les deux garçons qui ne connaissaient pas la version adulte de Severus. Mais Harry secoua la tête, alors que les larmes ravageaient les joues de sa sœur. Il s'approcha d'elle alors, et s'accroupit.

\- On voulait juste te distraire, mais il est clair que cela n'amuse que nous. Mais je ne te dirai pas que je suis désolé, nous t'expliquerons plus tard pourquoi nous devions t'éloigner de Ted et d'Andromeda. Tu dois d'abord réfléchir à une solution contre ces livres, Mimi.

Les yeux d'Hermione fixèrent les siens et Harry eut pitié de sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Si, Hermione. Au lieu de réagir au quart de tour, et d'hurler à la mort, réfléchis, ordonna durement leur père.

Harry pensa brièvement que ce n'était pas le moment de se donner en spectacle. Nicholas et Sirius ne comprenaient visiblement pas la situation mais le jeune Severus pris la main d'Hermione et prit la parole.

\- Concentre-toi, Hermione, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce sont peut-être des fantômes, mais il est tout aussi probable que ce n'en soit pas réellement.

\- Ce sont des livres ! geignit Hermione. Des livres qui se déchirent de l'intérieur. Les livres sont toujours réels !

\- Il va vraiment falloir te faire soigner pour cette folie des livres, marmonna Elias Prince.

\- Hermione ? fit alors Nicholas, presque timidement.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de discuter avec les filles, question d'éducation, mais il appréciait vraiment la jeune fille.

\- Ne pleure pas. Tu es intelligente, je le sais, je t'ai entendue parler de sortilèges et de potions avec Narcissa. Réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire disparaître ces livres ?

\- Mais ce sont des livres ! fit Hermione qui refusait de réfléchir.

\- Hermione, fit durement son père. Si tu ne réfléchis pas dans la seconde qui suit, ils te suivront jusqu'à ton lit pour le reste de la journée.

La voix grave d'Elias laissa transparaître une certaine inquiétude.

\- Arrête de penser aux livres qu'ils pourraient être. Arrête de réfléchir en fonction de ce que tu as lu et appris, réfléchis avec ta logique, ton instinct !

\- C'est un sortilège ? demanda Hermione d'une voix très aigue.

\- Nous ne répondrons pas, répondit le père de famille. Lève-toi.

Hermione ravala sa salive et obtempéra.

\- Je…

Elle sorti sa baguette et regarda les quatre livres volants avec plus d'attention.

\- Finite incantatem, murmura la jeune fille.

Si Hermione fut soulagée du résultat, elle ne s'attendit pas aux quatre tornades qui foncèrent sur elle. Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras en murmurant quelques félicitations avant de se séparer, légèrement gênés.

Hermione se souviendra alors toujours du regard fier que son père eut pour elle, juste avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux, ses éternelles capes voletant derrière lui.

Elle rendit l'étreinte aux garçons et essuya ses dernières larmes.

***o***

***~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~*o*~~~~***

***o***


	13. Chapitre 13 - Lord Dumbledore

Bonjour ! Nous voici donc pour le chapitre 13.

Je vous décris d'ores et déjà, ici-même, la baguette de Perceval Dumbledore :

_[reflétant ainsi sa personnalité…]_

\- bois d'Ébène (fait pour les propriétaires fidèles à leurs convictions et qui ont le courage d'être eux-mêmes)

\- crin de Sombral (considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort)

\- Epine d'un monstre du Fleuve Blanc (produit des sortilèges puissants et élégants)

\- 27,77 centimètres, flexible et fine

Petite note supplémentaire :

Lucius a théoriquement encore une année à faire à Poudlard, et Narcissa entrera en sixième année en septembre.

**La Magie du Temps**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*D*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**Chapitre treize**

Lord Dumbledore

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Elias Prince venait d'arriver dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie. Le carrelage lui semblait plus clair que dans ses souvenirs et les murs bien plus accueillants. La lumière éclairait les lieux de manière naturelle et il n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter.

Ce fut avec une légère curiosité qu'il observa un vieil homme se présenter, juste avant lui, à l'accueil du Ministère.

\- Votre Baguette, marmonna l'officier de garde.

\- Vous vous contenterez de l'observer et de lancer un sortilège de diagnostic, cher jeune homme, répondit la voix grave de l'homme.

Haussant un sourcil broussailleux, l'agent du ministère voulu prendre la baguette de force alors qu'un bouclier violet entoura le vieillard et le morceau de bois.

\- Si vous la touchez, je vous transforme en fouine.

\- Lord Dumbledore ! S'exclama ce qui devait être un Auror.

\- Mais non, tu fais erreur, grogna l'officier.

\- Tête de mule, retourne à tes anchois avant que le chat de la ministre ne bouffe ta pizza. Lord Dumbledore, navré pour cet idiot. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- En effet, Lord Maugrey. L'individu présent derrière moi est également convoqué.

Etonné, Elias fixa les deux hommes.

\- Présentez-vous donc ! le rabroua le vieux Dumbledore.

\- Mes excuses, répondit lentement Elias en réfléchissant à toute vitesses.

Maugrey ? Ce n'était assurément pas Fol'Oeil qu'il avait devant lui. D'ailleurs, quel âge avait Fol'Oeil en 1971 ?

\- Elias Severus Prince, se présenta-t-il en faisant une discrète révérence.

\- Lord Linus Priam Ulysse Maugrey.

\- Lord Perceval Victoire Albeo Dumbledore, rajouta le plus grand et plus âgé des trois. Nous avons rendez-vous avec notre chère Ministre, Linus. Pourrais-tu nous y conduire, s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais avec grand plaisir ! répondit l'homme en souriant.

Elias se retint à grande peine de secouer la tête. L'homme devait être le père de Fol'Oeil, mais ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment si ce n'est la carrure et l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds presque gris et devait avoir atteint la cinquantaine tout au plus. Une épaisse cicatrice barrait sa joue droite. Musclé, il devait mesurer au-delà d'un mètre quatre-vingt et ses yeux marron semblaient pouvoir percer n'importe quel bouclier.

Quand à Dumbledore, ses cheveux longs d'un blanc pur comme la neige, étaient tressés en une épaisse natte très serrée. Les sourcils fins et son apparence très soignée rendait une image de sagesse et de noblesse inestimable. Ses yeux bleus étaient vifs et la couleur plutôt surprenante. Sa main gauche se refermait sur la poignée d'une canne taillée en bois beige. Ses doigts longs et fins pianotaient impatiemment sur le bois.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Lord Dumbledore posa une main dans le dos d'Elias afin de le faire passer devant lui.

\- Les plus jeunes d'abord, fit-il dans un sourire bienveillant.

Sourire qu'avait hérité Albus, mais qui semblait bien plus réel et attentionné sur ce vieil homme.

Elias, ne sachant quoi répondre, le dévisagea quelques instants alors que le Lord le fixait avec un certain amusement.

\- Madame la Ministre vous attend ! fit alors une voix.

Elias inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte afin de rentrer dans le bureau ministériel avec une certaine pointe d'incertitude.

\- Tout se passera bien, Elias-Severus, chuchota une voix qui le prit au dépourvu.

Avait-il rêvé, ou le père d'Albus venait de lui parler familièrement ?

Mais les deux Lords ne lui laissèrent guère le temps de réfléchir.

\- Eugenia Jenkins, se présenta la Ministre en leur serrant la main. Du thé ? J'ai fait venir du thé au citron d'Afrique, Lord Dumbledore, fit-elle en souriant.

Le citron était-elle une drogue familiale ? se demanda Elias, se retenant de sourire.

\- Très aimable à vous, Lady Jenkins ! fit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Et Elias se demanda si l'homme pouvait sautiller de joie, car son sourire était le même que celui d'un gosse de dix ans auquel on aurait promis un magasin entier de jouets.

\- Lord Black et Lord Potter arriveront bientôt, annonça un officier en arrivant dans le bureau avec quelques dossiers flottant derrière lui. Madame la Ministre ?

\- Déposez cela sur mon bureau, fit Jenkins avec un mouvement de main. Très bien, installez-vous, proposa la jeune femme en montrant les quelques fauteuils disposés autour d'une table basse ronde.

Ce fut ensuite Lord Arcturus et Lord Phineas Sirius Black qui firent leur entrée. Jenkins ne semblait pas attendre l'arrivée de Phineas, mais Arcturus se porta garant pour sa présence. Lord Potter se fit attendre et Elias se retint à grand peine de faire une remarque alors que Phineas le regardait, amusé.

Elias se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu les parents de James lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce. Fleamont Potter était venu avec sa femme, Euphemia. Fleamont était grand, mince mais Elias pouvait apercevoir les muscles de ses bras au travers des robes moulantes de l'homme. Les cheveux châtains un peu plus disciplinés que ceux de son fils, et des yeux verts très foncés. Euphemia quant à elle arborait un visage un peu plus dur, les yeux marrons et les cheveux noirs de jais.

Chacun se leva afin de les accueillir et la Ministre prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Bienvenue à vous, et merci pour votre présence en ces lieux. Vous êtes les Lords et Ladys les plus affluents du pays, et je vous avouerais avoir besoin de vos précieux conseils.

\- Le Magenmagot ne suffit-il pas ? demanda Arturus Black.

Jenkins grimaça.

\- Les rares membres du Magenmagot qui prennent la peine de venir au Ministère ont tendance à vouloir éradiquer tout né-moldu de notre monde, Lord Black.

\- Peut-être est-ce également notre cas ? fit remarquer Phineas en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le cabot a parlé, marmonna Elias.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon absence prolongée, fit doucement Lord Dumbledore. Je vous avouerais que mes réflexions quant à mon héritage me prennent beaucoup d'énergie et que j'ai une certaine tendance à attraper des rhumes moldus.

\- Avez-vous pris des potions pour votre système immunitaire ? réagit alors vivement Elias.

\- Effectivement, avec du thym gris.

\- Avec du thym ? répéta Arcturus en dévisageant le vieil homme comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Oui, répondit le vieil homme. Albus m'en a fait parvenir par hibou.

\- Sombre idiot, marmonna Fleamont.

Mais Dumbledore ne l'entendit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas réellement compatible, sauf votre respect, Lord Dumbledore, fit Elias avec une voix tendue.

Dumbledore l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Lord Prince, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous fassiez ces potions vous-même, intervint Arcturus.

Elias haussa les épaules.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, Lord Dumbledore, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour cela.

\- Elias a de très bons diplômes en potions, intervint Phineas qui ignora royalement le regard noir de son « allié ». Modeste, froid, distant, un vrai Serpentard adorable qui adore ses gosses et qui est très doué dans l'art subtil des potions.

Elias grogna, ce qui fit rire Euphemia.

\- Eh bien, nous voilà donc bien entouré, se moqua Fleamont.

\- Quelles sont vos questions, Lady Jenkins ? s'enquit alors Dumbledore sans répondre à la question mais adressant un regard amusé à Phineas et Elias.

\- Premièrement, j'aimerais un renouveau au sein du Ministère. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer et mon mandat prendra fin dans quatre ans au maximum. J'aimerais mener à bien ce projet, cependant…

\- Le temps risque de vous manquer, compléta Lord Black.

\- En effet.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas d'issue de secours, dans ce bâtiment. Je vous avouerai que certains endroits me semblent insalubres, fit alors Fleamont. Sans vouloir vous vexer, bien entendu.

\- Des issues ? répéta bêtement Phineas.

\- Les Aurors trouvent cela bien trop dangereux pour la sécurité du Ministère, contra Jenkins.

\- Mais vous êtes bien consciente que le bâtiment ne tient que grâce à une puissante magie, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Il faudrait construire un nouveau bâtiment, dans un quartier typiquement sorcier, et avec deux sous-sols au maximum, fit remarquer Elias.

\- Très bonne idée, murmura Phineas.

\- Il est vrai que si les ascenseurs restaient bloqués ou que les sortilèges qui permettent la circulation de l'air venaient à se désactiver, nous serions dans de beaux draps, fit Jenkins en soupirant. Mais je doute que les plus conservateurs n'acceptent un tel changement.

Arcturus, Phineas et Elias se concertèrent silencieusement.

\- Laissez-nous gérer cela, Mrs. Jenkins, fit alors Elias. Nous vous ferons parvenir un dossier dans quelques semaines à ce sujet. La décision d'un éventuel déménagement du Ministère vous revient, avec ou sans l'accord de vos employés. Une autre question ?

Elle acquiesça puis sembla se perdre quelques instants dans ses pensées.

\- Le niveau des Aurors laisse à désirer. A vrai dire, seuls Lord Maugrey et la famille Potter méritent véritablement le titre d'Auror. Les connaissances du peuple deviennent de plus en plus pauvres, mais Albus Dumbledore nie toute implication dans cet état de fait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Fleamont Potter avec intérêt.

\- Certains enseignements au sein de Poudlard ont été supprimés, répondit Elias. Au fil du temps, les différents directeurs ont annulé des cours pour des raisons qui leur sont chères.

\- En effet, confirma Jenkins. Contrairement à Durmstrang, les élèves de Poudlard n'ont aucune connaissance sur certaines branches de la magie qui sont pourtant très importantes.

\- Mais les directeurs ont supprimé leur enseignement de peur de créer des mages noirs. Les personnes étant attirées par cela ne connaissent alors pas le danger réel qui plane au-dessus d'eux en utilisant cette magie destructrice. Et c'est là qu'est véritablement le danger. On ne peut pas se protéger d'une puissance que l'on ne connait pas, rajouta Elias.

\- En contrepartie, il y a des matières qui sont proposées en option sans être réellement intéressantes, fit alors Euphemia.

\- Le Ministère n'a aucun pouvoir sur Poudlard, fit Jenkins. Je doute que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Je doute que mon fils accepte ce genre de remarque de ma part sur sa manière de diriger cette école.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une solution, fit Fleamont. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas interdit d'ouvrir une école où l'on pourrait prodiguer des cours spécialisés.

\- Il faudrait surtout créer des écoles pour les enfants nés-moldus afin de les préparer à leur entrée dans notre monde, fit remarquer Euphemia. Commencer à utiliser la magie à onze ans n'est pas bon pour leur corps ni pour leur magie. J'ai suivi des cours à ce sujet, lors de ma formation en médicomagie, rajouta Lady Potter.

Arcturus fit apparaître un bloc et y nota quelques mots avec un stylo bille.

Dumbledore l'observa faire avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'ignorais votre penchant pour les objets moldus, Lord Black.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais vous surprendre, ricana Arcturus. Tenez, fit-il en faisant apparaître une trousse remplie de stylos moldus. Je vous en offre un pour l'occasion, fit-il à l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Phineas leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Elias secouait la tête, désespéré.

\- Donc, fit Arcturus. Un nouveau Ministère, un établissement proposant des cours spécialisés dans plusieurs disciplines, des établissements pouvant accueillir nos petits sorciers… quoi d'autre, madame la Ministre ? demanda Lord Black avec un grand sourire.

\- Un service consacré à l'enfance, rajouta Dumbledore.

\- Il y en a déjà un ! fit Fleamont qui semblait outré par cette demande.

\- Oui, mais qui n'est pas réellement actif, répondit vivement Perceval.

\- Précisez votre pensée, demanda la Ministre.

\- Les parents moldus devraient être accompagnés dès que l'on découvre la magie d'un enfant afin d'éviter tout accident ou maltraitance.

\- Mais c'est un don magnifique que d'être un sorcier ! répliqua vivement Fleamont.

\- Fleamont, grogna Arcturus. Utilise un peu ce qui te sert de cerveau, veux-tu ?

Offusqué, Potter allait répliquer alors que Dumbledore leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Elias aurait presque pu voir la scène se dérouler à Poudlard, avec Albus en tant qu'arbitre.

\- Pour un sorcier, il est assez tragique d'avoir un enfant sans pouvoir. Il est normal que pour des personnes ne connaissant pas la magie, un enfant ayant de tels dons soit effrayant. Dois-je vous rappeler l'époque des chasses aux sorcières ? fit alors Dumbledore.

Le silence se posa sur la pièce et Arcturus griffonna quelques mots.

\- Vous avez raison, Lord Dumbledore, fit doucement la Ministre tout en réfléchissant. C'est un point non négligeable qu'il faudra approfondir. Mais j'avoue que cet individu, Monsieur Jedusor, m'inquiète grandement.

Ils acquiescèrent, pensifs.

\- Il va falloir former les Aurors en prévention concernant la protection des demeures du peuple sorcier, fit la Ministre.

\- Ils ne seront pas assez, intervint Elias.

\- Hm, oui je présume. Il faudrait recruter. Ou piocher dans les anciennes candidatures.

\- Et améliorer la formation des Aurors, rajouta Potter. Elle laisse franchement à désirer.

\- J'en parlerai à Lord Maugrey et son épouse.

La conversation dévia vers les évènements concernant Jedusor ainsi que Druella, Cygnus et Bellatrix Black. Arcturus leur annonça que Bellatrix était actuellement dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu, ses pouvoirs étant bridés. Très réticente et énervée, elle s'était vue maitrisée par deux cracmols costauds travaillant en ces lieux.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'il manque chez nous, remarqua justement Euphemia. Des hôpitaux spécialisés.

\- Druella et Cygnus sont séparés, dans des cellules au fin fond du ministère, grogna Fleamont. Toutes mes excuses, Lord Black, mais je ne les apprécie guère.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, Fleamont, répliqua Arcturus. Cette branche de la famille est particulièrement moisie. Heureusement, Narcissa et Andromeda remontent le niveau. Quant à Sirius et Regulus, il me faudra trouver une solution plus appropriée car mon fils n'est malheureusement que trop proche de Cygnus, emportant Walburga dans cette folie furieuse.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que ces personnes sont proches du mage noir ?

\- Très probablement, répondit froidement Phineas.

\- C'est malheureux, fit Fleamont avec ironie avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par son épouse.

\- Un peu de respect ne serait pas de refus cependant, intervint Dumbledore.

Jenkins prit quelques notes et remercia ses invités pour leur présence. Arcturus reparti avec Phineas et le couple Potter alors qu'Elias précédait Dumbledore Senior dans les couloirs du Ministère.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, fit alors Perceval dans l'ascenseur. La famille Prince est très connue pour ses potions mais aussi pour ses trafics illégaux. Vous me semblez bien plus précieux aux yeux de Magia que ces individus cependant.

Elias, la gorge sèche, ne sut que répondre. Les yeux bleus presque turquoise le fixaient avec une sérénité et une petite dose d'amusement.

\- Avez-vous besoin de potions ? demanda alors Elias, plus pour faire la conversation qu'un quelconque intérêt.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Elias-Severus. Enfin, nous pourrions également nous appeler par nos prénoms, n'est-ce pas ?

Elias se retint de répliquer qu'il se le permettait déjà.

\- Perceval, pour vous servir, fit alors le vieil homme avec joie.

Elias leva les yeux au ciel et fini par serrer la main tendue.

\- Elias.

Le vieil homme acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire rayonnant.

\- Je vous aime bien, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elias faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Bon sang, il ne connaissait pas le vieil homme depuis deux heures !

\- Allons, allons petit, fit le vieillard en tapotant le dos de l'ancienne terreur des cachots.

La dite terreur lança un regard froid à Dumbledore dont le sourire fut encore plus amusé.

Elias se surprit à observer le visage du Lord, qui semblait faire bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement.

\- Votre présence n'est pas anodine, fit Perceval sur le ton de la conversation. Soyez comme vous êtes. Ne prenez pas de pincette avec les gens. Vous êtes plus important que vous ne le pensez, jeune homme. Et mon fils n'aura qu'à bien se tenir face à vous.

Elias secoua la tête, prenant rapidement note de l'adresse du vieillard avant de rentrer à Gartmore. Lilia l'attendait avec un sourire tout aussi rayonnant que celui de Dumbledore Senior. Il lui raconta brièvement l'entrevue et Phineas ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le couple Prince prit alors quelques heures afin de concocter plusieurs potions de remise en forme pour Perceval Dumbledore. Harry préparait une caisse enchantée à l'aide de Luna et Hermione puis la petite famille envoya le colis rétréci et allégé par hibou.

***°o°***

**o*~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~*o**

***°o°***

_Lundi 5 avril 1971_

Le temps était beau et Harry profitait du soleil, dans le jardin du Manoir Prince à Gartmore. Après plusieurs mois d'entraînement, il réussissait à faire apparaître un panel de boucliers protecteurs grâce à des informulés, et sans baguette. Sa mère avait été tellement fière de lui qu'elle en avait pleuré. Hermione avait mis plus de temps à canaliser sa magie et Elias – leur père – lançait volontiers quelques remarques sarcastiques. Car qui aurait cru que Harry réussirait quelque chose avant Hermione ?

Mais Hermione s'était forgé une carapace et riait avec son frère jumeau des remarques de la Terreur des Cachots. Ils lui avaient même demandé, le plus sérieusement possible, s'il était un vampire et s'ils avaient hérité d'un quelconque pouvoir lié à cela.

Elias s'était étouffé dans son café et Lilia en riait encore deux semaines après. Harry les avait vus se rapprocher peu à peu au fil des semaines. Si, étrangement, Elias appréciait prendre son fils brièvement dans ses bras le matin et le soit, les accolades de Lilia l'avaient mis mal à l'aise dans un premier temps. Harry avait alors osé demander un câlin familial lors d'un matin du mois précédent, et Elias s'était vu entouré de ses deux enfants et Lilia qui observait son ancien meilleur ami avec bienveillance.

Depuis, le couple s'efforçait de passer plus de temps ensemble, laissant Harry et Hermione vagabonder dans les environs avec Luna, le petit Severus et les deux jeunes Black. Sirius junior et Regulus s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le quatuor quasi inséparable et Andromeda, ainsi que Narcissa lors de leurs courtes visites, ne manquaient pas une occasion de les accompagner dans différents villages sorciers.

Harry pensa brièvement à Andromeda, qui avait définitivement pris ses quartiers chez Lena et Sirius. Le couple faisait venir Ted aussi souvent que possible et le quatuor s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Black des heures durant. Harry savait seulement qu'ils s'entraînaient, afin que le jeune couple – car il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux jeunes adultes allaient se marier bientôt – sache se défendre fasse aux parents d'Andromeda et aux éventuels mangemorts.

Andromeda discutait aussi avec Elias, tout autant qu'avec Lilia, afin d'en savoir plus sur les avancées en potions curatives. Elle étudiait la Médicomagie mais souhaitait également s'améliorer en confection de potions et de baumes. Lilia la prit alors volontiers sous son aile afin de lui transmettre ses connaissances.

Quant à Narcissa, elle ne sortait qu'avec les plus jeunes lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard, se fondant dans le décor. Harry craignait avec justesse que l'adolescente ait peur de revoir ses parents. Et pour cause. Les fiançailles avec Malefoy étaient un sujet extrêmement important dans son ancien foyer et elle était quasi certaine que Lucius la tuerait un jour ou l'autre.

A Poudlard, elle restait distante avec tout le monde et évitait de trop discuter avec ses « amies ». L'absence de Cygnus, Druella et Bellatrix était connue de tous et les pro-Voldemort regardaient la jeune Black d'un mauvais œil.

Et malgré la demande d'Arcturus Black, Dumbledore ne se souciait guère de la sécurité de la jeune fille de cinquième année.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta mais se décala, afin de laisser une petite place pour sa sœur. Hermione s'installa confortablement près de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ils me manquent… murmura Hermione. Je… je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'il s'est passé… pourquoi Ron a…

Sa voix se cassa, et elle soupira. Harry posa un bras autour de ses épaules en caressant son bras d'un geste qui était devenu naturel.

\- Je sais, Hermione… J'ai un peu de mal aussi. D'après… d'après papa, William, le premier fils de Molly et Arthur, est né l'année dernière.

\- Bill, non ?

\- Ouais… jamais compris pourquoi ils l'appelaient Bill.

\- On ne sera donc pas à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.

\- Comment va Sev' ?

\- Il va bien, répondit Hermione. Mais sa mère veut s'installer en Irlande et y refaire sa vie.

\- Il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard ?

\- Si ! Justement… du coup, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de maman, il a demandé de rester chez Phin' et Lena. Papa en est resté bouche bée.

\- Je veux bien te croire, rit alors Harry. Mais bon… le pauvre, tout de même.

\- Il semble tenir plus à Lena et Lilia qu'à sa mère, mais j'ai dû mal à comprendre.

\- Tu n'es pas dans sa tête, 'Mione. Il a ses raisons, tu sais. Phineas le fait sortir de ses gonds, mais je les ai aperçu plusieurs fois rire à gorge déployée… je crois que Sev' a besoin de lui, tout autant que de Lena et sa mère. Et sa mère a besoin de tourner la page. De voir autre chose.

\- Oui, soupira Hermione. J'ai peur… pas vraiment de Poudlard, en fait. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé… tu comprends ?

\- Tu pourras choisir, je pense. Le Choixpeau a toujours voulu m'envoyer chez Serpentard tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit sa sœur en souriant. Bon tu viens ? Maman a préparé des gâteaux avec les elfes.

\- Elle est revenue du labo ?

\- Oui, il y a plus d'une heure mais tu étais perdu dans tes rêveries de préado, se moqua Hermione.

\- Hé ! râla Harry.

Les deux jeunes se coururent après, jusque dans la cuisine où leur mère les regarda avec amour.

\- J'ai rencontré Molly Weasley, ce matin, leur annonça alors l'ancienne Lily Evans.

***°o°***

**o*~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~*o**

***°o°***


	14. Chapitre 14 - Gladstone

**La Magie du Temps**

**o*~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~*o**

**Chapitre quatorze**

Gladstone

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

XIV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XIV

_Lundi 5 avril 1971, soir_

Elias, Phineas, Lena et Lilia préparaient la salle de réception du Manoir Prince dans la bonne humeur. Eileen commandait aux cuisines et les elfes aidaient joyeusement.

Les enfants jouaient dans une des multiples pièces, et riaient de bon cœur. La journée s'était agréablement bien passée. Elias avait vu les Potter et les Black ainsi que Lord Dumbledore dans l'après-midi afin de discuter de leur projet : l'exploitation du côté ouest du parc Gladstone, à Londres. Lilia avait passé une grande partie de la journée dans un laboratoire de potions fraîchement construit à Dalmary, non loin de chez eux. Elias y passait souvent, tout comme Arcturus qui y avait créé une immense bibliothèque avec tous les traités de potions qu'il avait conservé depuis son adolescence. Il avait toujours aimé suivre les nouveautés du domaine des potions même si ce n'était pas son domaine d'activité.

Lilia avait fait un tour dans le Londres sorcier et avait rencontré par « hasard » Molly Weasley qui faisait tranquillement ses courses avec un vieux landau qui grinçait. D'après ses sources, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore prit la famille Weasley sous son aile et Lilia en avait profité pour les inviter à leur petite soirée improvisée. Elle n'avait pas confirmé, préférant en parler avec son époux, et Lilia lui avait dit de simplement passer s'ils le souhaitaient, qu'il y aurait assez à manger pour tout le monde et qu'elle pourrait se retirer dans une pièce à part avec son fils si elle avait besoin de calme.

Puis Lilia était rentrée afin de préparer le goûter pour ses jumeaux qui lui firent le plus gros câlin du siècle sous le regard amusé d'Elias.

\- Severus, arrête ! cria Harry dans le couloir en riant.

\- Maman ! hurla Luna. Maman, Sev' n'arrête pas de chatouiller Harry !

Lilia ricana en observant la version adulte qui levait les yeux au ciel. Ce fut Lena qui daigna ouvrir la salle afin de laisser entrer les enfants. Severus, Luna, Harry et Hermione rayonnaient de joie en observant leurs parents.

\- Lil' sera là ? demanda timidement Severus à Lilia.

\- Oui, je l'ai invitée. Ses parents viendront aussi, et je crois que Pétunia aussi.

\- Elle va rester collée à Nicholas, ricana Phineas.

\- Quels seront les invités ? demanda alors Harry, légèrement stressé.

Les deux Severus semblèrent le remarquer car ils se postèrent près de lui, le père serrant brièvement les épaules de son fils entre ses mains.

\- Ça ira, petit hérisson, fit alors l'adulte.

\- Et on est là, fit Sev' en le regardant intensivement. Tu sais maîtriser l'occlumancie et la legilimancie, tu sais lancer quelques sortilèges sans baguette, alors tu sauras te défendre s'il arrive quelque chose. Et nous aussi.

\- Je… ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, en fait. Comment être devant toutes ces personnes, marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux.

Son père posa ses doigts fins sous le menton de son fils.

\- Exactement comme nous vous l'avons enseigné. Sympathique, calme mais faisant honneur à notre famille en ayant un humour assez spécial. Evite d'être trop froid ou trop distant cependant. Les personnes qui seront présentes ce soir doivent faire partie de notre famille, Harry.

\- Soyez vous-même, les enfants, firent Lilia et Lena d'une même voix.

\- Tout se passera bien, fit Luna avec un sourire tendre avant de prendre Sev' et Harry dans ses bras. Papa ? Andro' arrivera dans cinq minutes, elle voulait se maquiller et refaire sa coiffure.

Et ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que les invités arrivèrent dans le domaine. Elias Prince et Phineas Black se présentèrent alors aux grandes grilles, et Lena accompagna les premiers invités dans la salle de réception.

La dite salle était grande, et ornée d'une immense table dans un bois massif et foncé. Quelques commodes étaient disposées le long des murs, ainsi que des vitrines et des étagères. Les murs, légèrement décorés, laissaient sous-entendre que la famille était riche mais évitait de trop le montrer. Des canapés aussi simples qu'atrocement confortables gisaient au fond de la salle, près d'une petite piste de dance.

Ce fut Arcturus, Sirius, Regulus et Ted qui arrivèrent en premier. Lord Black avait insisté sur la présence de Ted qui serait une surprise pour Andromeda. Surprise réussie au vu du visage surpris et rouge d'Andromeda qui accueillit son nouveau fiancé avec joie.

Perceval Dumbledore arriva ensuite, accueillit par les deux Lords et Lilia qui l'accompagna volontiers dans le Manoir alors que Lena revenait à l'extérieur.

\- Puis-je prendre votre bras, jeune dame ? fit alors le vieux Lord en souriant.

Lilia laissa échapper un petit rire et accepta.

\- Votre aura promet une magie protectrice merveilleuse, ma chère. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ces potions et mets que vous m'avez envoyés. Ils m'ont rendus une jeunesse oubliée ! fit joyeusement le vieillard. Vous saviez que mon père a pu vivre normalement jusque 150 ans ? Il fut un temps où les sorciers vivaient bien plus longtemps. Mais empêcher les jeunes d'utiliser la magie sans baguette…

\- Cela bride en quelque sorte la puissance, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda justement Lilia.

\- En effet, jeune demoiselle.

\- Je ne suis plus une demoiselle ! rit alors Lilia en secouant la tête.

\- Ah, navré, navré, répondit alors Dumbledore en riant à son tour. En tous cas, je serais volontiers votre grand-père de substitution ! fit-il avait d'accéder au Manoir où Andromeda et Harry l'accueillirent avec joie.

Lilia secoua la tête et s'éclipsa, afin de rejoindre Phineas et Elias. Elle croisa Lena qui accompagnait Nicholas Nott à l'intérieur. Elle raconta rapidement la petite discussion entretenue avec Dumbledore et son époux leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut ensuite Althéa Ollivander, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui arriva et discuta joyeusement avec Phineas. Ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'une sortie à Londres, avec Lena, et avaient immédiatement sympathisés. Lena arriva à nouveau et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Je suis super contente que tu sois venue !

\- Oh, avec plaisir, fit Althéa en rougissant légèrement. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des gens mais… j'imagine que la curiosité aura eu raison de moi !

\- Bienvenue en tous cas, fit Lilia en souriant.

Abelforth fut le suivant, puis Arthur, Molly ainsi que leur premier né arrivèrent bons derniers.

\- Bienvenue chez nous ! s'écria alors Lilia en ouvrant ses bras à la jeune mère.

De 12 ans plus jeune que Lilia, Molly se laissa aller volontiers dans cette étreinte presque maternelle. Cela sembla lui rendre le sourire, chose que Lena remarqua immédiatement.

Le couple suivit Lilia et Lena jusqu'au manoir, alors qu'Elias et Phineas se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient étrangement pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. L'état des vêtements du couple, le landau et le sac à main de Molly faisaient presque pitié…

Les hôtes installèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans les canapés à l'arrière de la salle et leur servit d'emblée plusieurs boissons et petits biscuits salés. Tous se présentèrent jusqu'à ce que Lord Dumbledore daigne se lever et porter un toast pour le premier fils des Weasley.

\- Vous faites partie de la famille d'Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Arthur avec curiosité.

\- En effet, fit Perceval d'une voix neutre contrastant avec sa bonne humeur apparente.

\- Albus est un homme extraordinaire ! s'extasia Molly. Il nous a généreusement offert quelques affaires pour William, ainsi que ce landau !

Elias observa la réaction mitigée d'Arthur alors que son épouse continua de citer quelques qualités du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Sauf votre respect, Madame Weasley, l'interrompit Perceval après quelques instants, mon fils est assez riche pour vous offrir des affaires de bien meilleure qualité que celles-ci.

\- Mais…

Arthur sembla approuver en esquissant un très léger mouvement de tête mais n'osa rien dire.

\- Votre fils ? demanda finalement Molly.

\- Albus est mon fils, en effet, tout comme Abelforth ici présent, répondit le Lord avec un doux sourire. Et vous m'excuserez, mais j'aimerais éviter de discuter d'Albus ce soir. Il m'a assez déçu pour les dix années à venir, et peut-être bien plus encore.

\- Où habitez-vous ? demanda alors Harry autant par curiosité que pour faire disparaître la légère tension qui subsistait.

\- Dans un grand Manoir, répondit Arthur. Mais… Albus Dumbledore souhaite nous faire déménager pour Loutry Ste Chaspoule, arguant que le Manoir est trop austère pour une famille telle que la nôtre.

Elias fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune Sev' donnait une claque derrière le crâne de Harry. Le garçon soupira, désespéré.

\- Eh bien, je vous serais gré de ne pas laisser mon fils faire des choix qui ne devraient être pris que par vous, et vous seuls, mes chers, répliqua un peu durement Perceval. Mon fils a beau avoir combattu en duel Grindelwald en 1945, il ne reste pas moins sont amant et ancien ami dévoué corps et âme. Il a délaissé sa propre famille pour partir à la recherche d'un pouvoir qui a failli le dévorer. Heureusement, il a été assez intelligent pour se protéger de ce mage noir à un moment donné mais il n'empêche qu'Albus a toujours tendance à vouloir diriger le monde, ne serait-ce que dans l'ombre.

\- Nos contacts restent formels, répondit Arthur en jetant un œil à sa femme qui avait rougit. Rien n'a été décidé quant à un éventuel déménagement et nous n'avons, de toutes manières, pas assez d'argent pour… une vie meilleure, dirons-nous. Ma place au Ministère n'est pas exceptionnelle, Abraxas Malefoy tente de nous déstabiliser à cause de mon attrait pour les moldus.

\- Oh, vous aussi, vous appréciez leurs créations ? s'écria alors Arcturus, surprenant la moitié de l'assistance alors que Phineas et Elias secouèrent la tête.

Les deux hommes partirent dans une discussion sans fin, échangeant toute sorte d'informations que Molly n'avait, apparemment, pas le cœur à suivre. Lena l'invita alors à changer de place et Lord Black – Arcturus – pris volontiers la place de Molly afin de discuter plus facilement avec son nouvel « ami ».

\- Si on m'avait un jour raconté qu'Arcturus s'entendrait aussi bien avec un Weasley, je l'aurais envoyé à Sainte Mangouste, marmonna Phineas à l'oreille d'Elias qui ricana.

Lord Dumbledore leur lança un regard amusé et piocha volontiers dans un pot rempli de sucreries au citron.

Harry, Sev' et Hermione observaient Althéa discutailler avec Abelforth dont le visage s'illuminait de minute en minute. Et alors que Nicholas expliquait le fonctionnement du Quidditch à Pétunia, Lily racontait tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur le monde magique à Severus et Harry qui souriaient niaisement. Lilia couvait ses jumeaux du regard, observant Hermione débattre avec Luna sur les créatures les plus spéciales du Monde de la Magie.

Ted et Andromeda s'étaient ensuite intéressés à la vie de Perceval Dumbledore qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à toutes sortes de questions, avant d'inclure le couple Prince dans la conversation en les remerciant à nouveau pour les potions qu'ils lui avaient offertes.

\- Mais vous avez certainement dû oublier la facture, mes chers, fit-il négligemment.

\- S'il vous vient à l'esprit de nous rembourser quoi que ce soit, vieillard, je vous transformerai en bonbon au citron ! répliqua vivement Elias, surpris par sa propre réaction avant qu'un fou rire ne décime tous les invités.

\- Mes excuses, rajouta Elias, gêné.

\- Pour ? demanda innocemment Perceval.

\- Vous avoir appelé vieillard.

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis, voyons ! râla le Lord avant de rire doucement. Je suis votre vieillard. Bien les enfants, je vais poser la question qui tue : quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Dans trois minutes, répondit Eileen en riant à son tour.

\- Quelle précision ! fit théâtralement Dumbledore.

La soirée fut plus que réussie et Dumbledore, les Black ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley n'y étaient pas pour rien. Lena avait même proposé aux invités de rester là pour la nuit, afin d'éviter tout accident de transplanage au vu des boissons consommées et de la fatigue due à l'heure tardive. Tous avaient fini par accepter.

Molly avait été surprise, au réveil, d'avoir passé une aussi bonne nuit de sommeil. Arthur ronflait encore et son fils dormait profondément. Profitant de ce temps de répit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain du premier étage de la demeure des Prince. Après s'être rafraichit, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Lilia et Harry dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Molly !

\- Bonjour, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Lilia.

\- Oui, vraiment, merci beaucoup.

\- Pas pour ça voyons ! râla Lilia en mettant une assiette dans les mains de Molly qui fut conduite à la petite table. Mangez tous les deux !

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Vos tartes et galettes sont délicieuses, fit Molly.

\- Merci, répondit la mère de famille en rougissant légèrement. Tenez, un livre de recette, j'en ai plusieurs exemplaires !

\- Oh, merci…

\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Vous retrouverez toutes celles qui nous ont servies pour les gâteaux d'hier aussi. Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir ! Ça nous ferait très plaisir.

Molly accepta volontiers et proposa aux Prince de venir également chez eux dans un futur proche. Pas vraiment à l'aise, Harry fini par quitter les deux femmes afin de rejoindre Luna et Andromeda au salon dans le Manoir Black.

Les préados du Domaine quittèrent les autres afin de rejoindre les sous-sols où ils avaient leur entrainement secret : les duels. Harry, Sev', la jeune Lily, Luna et Hermione y avaient inclus Sirius et Regulus avec joie. Les deux Black avaient promis une loyauté sans faille aux autres, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs nouveaux amis étaient si secrets.

Les sept enfants étaient supervisés par Elias et Phineas qui leurs apprenaient des sorts et des charmes, plus tordus que les autres et ne manquaient pas de les déstabiliser. Phineas leur avait appris un tas de choses : changer la couleur d'un vêtement, d'un bras ou d'une jambe, rendre les chaussures de son adversaire transparentes ou même invisibles afin de le déstabiliser, ou même changer la couleur de sa propre peau. Et si le Maître des Potions n'avait pas trouvé cela utile au début, il approuvait cette technique qui montrait ses preuves au sein de ce petit groupe.

\- N'en fais pas des maraudeurs, marmonna Elias avant de laisser les enfants à son ancien ennemi qui lui fit un signe peu aimable. La terreur des cachots ne releva pas et se dirigea vers les étages. Il avait promis à Perceval de le retrouver à Gladstone avant le repas de midi et comptait bien s'y rendre avec Lilia et Lena.

**oOo**

***~~~~**~~~~*x*~~~~*x*~~~~**~~~~***

**oOo**

Les Weasley étaient rentrés chez eux alors que Severus transplanait avec Lilia et Lena à Gladstone.

Le parc était très grand et quelques moldus se baladaient dans les allées. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'est du parc et aperçurent Dumbledore leur faisant signe près d'un mur de pierres. Sa canne beige scintillait au soleil, attirant quelques regards qu'il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer. Le mur était d'un blanc presque pur malgré les plantes grimpantes et il suffisait de toucher les pierres du bout des doigts, de penser à la Magie et murmurer une simple phrase : « _Open your eyes_ ».

Le domaine sorcier de Gladstone avait été laissé à l'abandon depuis plusieurs décennies Le prix ridicule des rectangles de terre n'était guère surprenant : il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les environs et aucun sorcier n'avait été intéressé par ce parc non-sorcier.

Elias, Perceval, Phineas et Arcturus avaient épluché tous les catalogues de terrains sorciers et ils avaient découvert cette étendue de terre inutilisée. Perceval avait d'emblée acheté quelques terrains dont certains au nom de son fils Abelforth et le reste du groupe avait pris en charge le reste du domaine.

\- Nous allons déjà mettre en place quelques allées piétonnes, mais il nous faudra des pavés ! s'enthousiasma Arcturus qui arrivait derrière eux.

\- Beaucoup de pavés, fit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil. Et des pierres, ainsi que du bois.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela ! fit Arcturus. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut !

Arcturus murmura quelques phrases latines et un immense tas de ferraille, bois et pierres apparut un peu plus loin. Légèrement essoufflé, le vieil homme se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Tout cela est miniaturisé et il doit m'en rester encore, quelque part. Ce n'est qu'une partie mais nous pourrons déjà construire certaines choses.

Le petit groupe observa les environs, revisitant pour la seconde fois cette grande partie cachée aux moldus. Ils discutèrent des bâtiments nécessaires et des enseignes auxquelles ils pourraient louer quelques terrains. Ils pensèrent également à faire un bâtiment d'arrivée à Gladstone incluant des cheminées et un centre de transplanage où les élèves souhaitant passer leur permis pourraient également s'entraîner. Perceval leur annonça vouloir s'occuper de l'architecture des bâtiments et que les elfes pourraient sans conteste leur être d'une grande aide. Elias Prince pensa alors à demander quelques idées aux enfants, car Lilia était certaine qu'ils oubliaient certaines choses.

\- Gringotts pourrait éventuellement ouvrir une filiale ici, remarqua justement Lena. Et je verrais bien, au centre et protégé par des remparts, le nouveau Ministère devancé d'une place rectangulaire ainsi que quelques fontaines.

Les autres approuvèrent et Arcturus fit apparaître une plume qui nota toutes leurs idées. La soirée était déjà entamée lorsque tout le monde rejoignit les manoirs Black et Prince pour un repas bien copieux, préparé par Phineas, les enfants et les elfes. Les adolescents avaient passé le reste de la journée à s'entraîner à l'occlumencie. Le jeune Severus, bien qu'ayant théoriquement un talent inné pour cette discipline, avait quelques difficultés avec ses boucliers. Il avait été tenté d'utiliser ses sentiments comme remparts, mais son double adulte l'en avait rapidement dissuadé.

Harry observait tout ce petit monde discuter joyeusement avant de s'éclipser dans le jardin.

\- Harry ? fit timidement le jeune Severus qui l'avait suivi.

Le jeune Prince sursauta et dévisagea Sev' avant de l'inviter silencieusement à s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le banc.

\- Tout cela me paraît tellement… surréaliste, murmura Severus en s'installant près de Harry.

\- Je comprends, répondit Harry avec un sourire désolé.

\- Sans vous… Sans ton père, ma mère souffrirait encore sous les coups de… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- En profitant de la vie, répondit simplement Harry, avec un léger sourire tout en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux.

Harry soupira, se frottant la joue.

\- Si… juste… je me perds souvent dans mes pensées.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être dans ta tête, se moqua doucement Severus.

\- J'en suis certain, fit Harry en riant doucement. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Poudlard.

\- C'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, répondit honnêtement Severus. J'ai tellement hâte… Hermione et Luna n'arrêtent pas d'en parler, Narcissa et Andro' donnent des infos au compte-goutte à Sirius et Reg, et Lily émet de plus en plus d'hypothèses sur nos futures maisons.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver devant James… murmura Harry, et si Sev' n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne ouïe, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

Severus, compatissant, posa sa main fine sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, Harry. Je l'ai promis à ton père et à Lil'. Ça va faire bizarre, pour vous, de revenir au Château et de faire comme si vous ne connaissiez rien mais nous resterons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Et si jamais le Choixpeau nous sépare, nous choquerons le grand Directeur en nous asseyant ensemble lors des repas.

\- Chez les Poufsouffle alors ? fit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

\- Chez les Poufsouffle, affirma Severus. D'après les autres, c'est la maison des gens qui aiment tout le monde.

Harry et Sev' restèrent un bon moment dehors, jusqu'à ce que Lilia vienne les chercher pour le repas du soir. Lena avait prévu de rendre visite aux Weasley le lendemain, avec Perceval qui s'incluait toujours plus dans leur vie de famille au grand bonheur de Lilia qui l'appréciait énormément.

Elias et Phineas, en tant qu'adultes méfiants, avaient eux aussi fini par apprécier ce vieil homme à qui la mauvaise humeur d'Elias redonnait à coup sûr le sourire.

**oOo**

***~~~~**~~~~*x*~~~~*x*~~~~**~~~~***

**oOo**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Préparatifs

**Edit' :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Au vu de quelques remarques concernant Lucius + les prénoms des voyageurs temporels, j'ai pris le parti de corriger tous les chapitres en prenant compte de ces commentaires. Cela m'a aussi permis de corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe.

**Lassa** :

Merci beaucoup, à toi également une bonne et heureuse année ! En ce qui concerne les règles de bienséances, elles sont trouvables sur google -) tu peux écrire, pour ta recherche, soit « règles de bienséances » ou encore « savoir-vivre », ou même celle qui te perturbe comme une règle qui me revient en pleine face à chaque fois (rires), celle du « à vos souhaits » ou « bon appétit » - à vos souhaits impolitesse / bon appétit impolitesse.

Le truc du « à vos souhaits » - j'ai écrit, pour pouvoir te répondre, sur google : « à vos souhait impolitesse peste » - ils me donnent, par exemple, un article de 2017 du journal le figaro.

Techniquement c'est pareil dans tous les pays :-). J'espère que ma réponse a pu t'aider !

Et désolée pour Niklas ! C'est un personnage que je garde bien au chaud, hihi. Je l'aime beaucoup !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**, voici un autre chapitre – je ne sais pas quand je pourrai continuer d'écrire car je vais avoir un sacré rythme de travail dès la semaine prochaine (et je ne suis pas motivée – rires).

Bonne année, plein de bonnes choses, du bonheur, des bonnes nouvelles, de la bonne humeur, de merveilleuses surprises !

Magicalement vôtre

Lia

**La Magie du Temps**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*D*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**Chapitre quinze**

Préparatifs

xv~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xv

xv~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xv

_Avril 1971_

Lena, Phineas, Elias et Lilia observaient leurs adolescents se chamailler dans les sous-sols du domaine. Ils mettaient en pratique des sortilèges surprenants, et indolores. Sauf pour les murs… si tant est que les murs puissent connaître la douleur ou la honte. La demeure sorcière absorbait dans tous les cas l'énergie mise dans les sortilèges des enfants qui n'en n'étaient plus vraiment.

Sev' et Harry faisaient équipe contre Lily, Luna et Hermione qui, si elles n'avaient pas autant d'endurance que les garçons, les surpassaient en imagination.

Essoufflé, Harry leva les bras pour se rendre sous les rires des trois jeunes filles.

\- Sans commentaires, papa ! fit Harry alors que son père haussait un sourcil et s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque pour le moins sarcastique.

\- Snape et Prince abattus par Black, Evans et Prince ! s'exclama Lena en riant, vite rejoint par son mari.

\- Je vous déteste tous, marmonna Sev' alors qu'Elias ricanait.

Il avait une jambe fluorescente, le bras gauche couvert de cœurs rose bonbon et les cheveux jaunes. Harry avait écopé d'un bras translucide et l'on pouvait voir les veines ainsi que les os de ses jambes. Il avait également eu droit à une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et une jupe rose.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Albus sera heureux d'avoir un peu de vie au château, rit alors Phineas.

\- Ça va être difficile de cacher nos compétences, remarqua justement Hermione.

\- Vous vous entraînerez dans la Salle sur Demande, fit alors Lilia. Elias trouvera un moyen de vous y rejoindre, et sinon, je demanderai à ce que vous rentriez à la maison en bonne mère de famille certains weekends.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le château en vrai, fit Lily.

Elle était présente chez les Black pour la semaine, et profitait d'une mise à niveau par Lilia, Phineas et Lena. Elias lui avait appris les bases de l'occlumancie et elle avait dévoré plusieurs livres sur la magie de l'esprit, accompagnée par Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles passaient presque toutes leurs soirées au coin du feu avec toutes sortes de livres devant elles, passant d'un sujet à un autre et partageant les découvertes qu'elles faisaient.

Hermione se sentait enfin à sa place et retrouvait véritablement la joie de vivre : entourée par les garçons ainsi que Lily et Luna, elle prenait le temps de redécouvrir certaines choses qu'elle avait oubliées depuis Poudlard ou trop rapidement survolé. Lilia avait insisté pour qu'elles découvrent aussi d'autres branches de la magie qui n'étaient plus enseignées depuis longtemps et les filles se faisaient un plaisir de lire les livres que Lilia et Elias leur dégotaient.

Harry et Severus se concentraient plutôt sur les sortes de combat, la défense et les sorts offensifs. Phineas leur avait appris la plupart des sortilèges de coloration corporelles et plusieurs types de boucliers alors que Lena leur apprenait une toute autre branche de la magie se servant des éléments naturels. Ils s'entraînaient régulièrement aux sortilèges informulés bien que cela soit très difficile pour Lily et Sev' qui n'avaient pas autant de connaissances que Luna, Hermione ou encore Harry. Mais ils avaient un potentiel magique prometteur et l'environnement serein ne pouvait qu'aider. Pétunia venait de temps à autres, ainsi que les amis et membres proches de la famille, mais seuls Lily et Severus se sentaient réellement bien au sein du trio Luna-Hermione-Harry.

Dire que leur programme était chargé était un euphémisme, mais cela convenait à tout le monde, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient des temps pour s'amuser et plusieurs sorties : des parcs d'attractions moldus, des promenades dans quelques pays et ils participaient volontiers à l'élaboration des plans pour le nouveau quartier sorcier que leurs adultes préparaient.

Le secret n'était pas sorti du bureau de la Ministre. Fleamont et Euphemia aidaient selon leurs possibilités puisqu'ils avaient eu une petite fille en janvier dernier et que leur fils se faisait difficilement à ce « nouvel élément familial » comme avait marmonné Fleamont. Autant dire que chez les Black et Prince, personne n'en doutait. Harry avait d'ailleurs lui aussi du mal à se faire à cette idée, même s'il n'était plus le fils de James dans cette vie-ci.

Le Parc de Gladstone avait déjà vécu quelques changements : les elfes des familles concernées s'étaient joints aux travaux et avaient creusés plusieurs galeries dans un des bâtiments près des murs qui entouraient le futur Ministère afin de pouvoir proposer ce pan de terre aux Gobelins dans un avenir proche.

L'entrée du Domaine était déjà encadrée par une supérette sur la gauche et le centre d'arrivée sur la droite ainsi que, en face du « mur », une petite place avec quelques statues. Cette place débouchait sur une grande allée qui desservait cinq bâtiments sur la gauche et trois sur la droite. Passé le deuxième bâtiment en construction sur la gauche, une allée un peu plus petite partait perpendiculairement et rejoignait le rempart qui entourait le terrain réservé au Ministère de la magie. Une grande arche prenait vie, donnant accès à un rectangle de terre et de pavés ainsi qu'à une fontaine. Les fondations et le sous-sol du bâtiment était en cours de construction.

Abelforth héritait du troisième bâtiment sur la gauche de l'allée principale, juste avant le virage sur la gauche qui menait à de futures habitations dont les terrains étaient positionnés près des remparts.

Elias et Lilia préparaient plusieurs potions encore inconnues du peuple sorcier de cette époque, et l'ancien professeur de potions écrasait tout sentiment de culpabilité dans l'œuf.

Ils avaient fait aussi plusieurs découvertes lors de leurs expériences et profiteraient d'une visite aux Langue de Plomb dans le cadre du nouveau Ministère pour déposer les brevets, sans passer par Sainte Mangouste, n'en déplaise aux Sang-Purs qui avaient un sacré pourcentage des ventes de potions officielles.

Elias se doutait qu'il aurait moins de temps une fois arrivé à Poudlard et déléguait une grande partie du travail aux elfes et à Phineas qui se faisait un plaisir de l'énerver avec sa stupidité infantile.

\- Vous devrez tout de même, dans une certaine mesure, éviter le regard de Dumbledore, marmonna Elias en regardant les ados. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'il remarque votre capacité à cacher vos secrets.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement laisser passer des souvenirs sans importance lorsque nous devons le regarder en face ? demanda Lily.

\- C'est une idée, mais faites attention, intervint Phineas. D'autant plus qu'il risque d'apprendre rapidement que nous sommes proche de son père. Nous ne savons pas quelle réaction il aura.

\- Ça va faire bizarre, murmura Lilia. Je ne suis absolument pas pressée de vous voir partir.

Hermione et Harry furent les premiers à serrer leur mère dans leurs bras. Sev', Lily et Luna en firent de même alors qu'Elias et Lena posèrent une main apaisante dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec nous, fit Phineas avec un clin d'œil à l'appui. Et je suis certain qu'Arcturus et Dumb… Perceval viendront tout aussi régulièrement.

\- Je trouverai bien un moyen de détourner la cheminée de mes appartements pour que tu puisses parler aux enfants, fit Elias. La première chose que je ferai sera d'enlever toutes les babioles et tableaux qui pourront squatter mes futurs appartements.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

\- Dumbledore est connu pour savoir absolument tout ce qu'il se passe dans le Château, et bien que ce soit une bonne chose si l'on y voit le côté sécurité, cela peut aussi être malsain. La vie privée de ses enseignants et de ses élèves ne le regarde pas autant que ce qu'il aimerait penser, lui expliqua Phineas, mais il a toujours toutes les informations nécessaires à sa curiosité et cela est possible grâce aux tableaux et bibelots qui sont disposés un peu partout. Alors détruire ou enfermer tous ces objets dans un placard sera en effet un mal nécessaire afin de protéger vos secrets.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Hermione.

\- Aussi vicieux que cela puisse paraître, répondit Elias en acquiesçant. C'est pour cela qu'il a toujours un tour d'avance.

\- Génial, marmonna Harry.

**oOo**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**oOo**

Phineas observait le domaine par la fenêtre du salon. Les enfants riaient dans le jardin et profitaient de leur jeunesse. Il en était presque jaloux, mais se savait chanceux de pouvoir être ici en ce jour.

Regulus et son double préado venaient de plus en plus souvent, fuyant le domicile familial avec un bonheur non feint. Ils profitaient eux aussi d'un petit entraînement à la magie de l'esprit et à la magie tout court, d'ailleurs. Regulus serait définitivement pris en charge par Phineas et Lena en septembre, car Orion avait reçu quelques menaces d'Arcturus et peinait à protéger ses fils des venues de ses cousins. Walburga se faisait discrète, mais Orion ne savait pas quel camp choisir. Il avait été très en colère de découvrir que Druella et Cygnus étaient emprisonnés et les filles retirées à leur grande famille, mais tout aussi choqué par le fait qu'Arcturus et le couple Lena-Phineas les avaient pris en charge. Il avait été écœuré par la Marque d'esclavage que le Mage Noir avait infligé à une grande partie de ses proches.

Orion Black approuvait certes la théorie de Sang-pur et impur, mais il ne souhaitait guère être l'esclave d'un fou.

Andromeda profitait de sa liberté et planifiait déjà son mariage avec Ted, sous le regard attendrit de Lena qui ne la lâchait pas une seconde, sans compter Narcissa qui évoluait plus sereinement malgré la menace d'une attaque chez les Serpentard.

Phineas se laissa tomber dans le canapé bien trop confortable pour sa propre santé mentale alors qu'Elias le rejoignit, un plateau de viennoiseries françaises voletant devant lui.

\- Le temps passe trop vite, grogna Phineas en piquant un croissant.

\- J'avoue ne pas être pressé d'aller à Poudlard, marmonna Elias. Mais je préfère avoir un œil sur ce qui nous sert de descendance…

Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans agressivité aucune. Ils avaient passés du temps ensemble depuis leur arrivée à cette époque, et s'étaient trouvés quelques petits points communs.

\- Tu feras attention à Lilia ? demanda Elias.

\- Promis, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Ta femme est assez grande et tu sais qu'elle est très puissante malgré son air fragile.

**oOo**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**oOo**

Phineas et Lena passaient régulièrement avec Perceval Dumbledore chez les Weasley et trouvaient sans cesses des prétextes pour leur amener des denrées alimentaires, vêtements neufs ainsi que toutes sortes de choses pour occuper leur fils, William. Lena et Lilia avaient confectionné plusieurs pulls et montré à Molly plusieurs modèles qu'elle s'entrainait à refaire.

Harry avait justement eu son premier pull avec un « H » de la part de Molly, sous le regard rieur de Phineas, et se rappela la mère de famille que deviendra très certainement cette Molly-ci.

Les Potter et les Black avaient parlé à la Ministre qui avait sensiblement augmenté le salaire d'Arthur Weasley, remarquant les différences entre les employés du même niveau. Elle se promit de régler ce souci en interne le plus rapidement possible, sans compter qu'une campagne de formation n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez afin de permettre à tous les employés du Ministère d'évoluer.

Bien loin des tracas de la politique et des nouveaux bâtiments sorciers, les adolescents se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues sorcières de Paris avec leurs parents. Les Evans, mais aussi Nicholas Nott le petit-cousin de Lena, ainsi que Perceval, Abelforth, Althéa Ollivander qui ne lâchait pas Abelforth d'une semelle, Arcturus, Phineas, Lena, Lilia et Elias ainsi que la panoplie d'adolescents riaient de bon cœur en réclamant des glaces par-ci, par-là.

Ils avaient passés la matinée au Louvre puis étaient passés par la Tour Eiffel, sans oublier Notre Dame, avant de s'enfoncer dans les impasses les plus sombres et oubliées de la ville. Ils avaient mangé dans un local purement sorcier, où des futurs écoliers faisaient l'éloge des écoles de sorcelleries françaises. Lilia avait ri devant l'audace de sa fille, Hermione, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion afin de poser des questions à ces préados dans un français difficilement prononçable.

Ils leur promirent d'envoyer des photos de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Harry demande discrètement à Phineas…

\- Euh,… on pourra acheter des appareils photo ?

\- On vous en trouvera du côté moldu, répondit distraitement la mère de Lily et Pétunia. Le frère de mon mari est photographe, il n'arrête pas de nous parler d'un appareil… hm, Charles ?

\- Cilfomat 300sl, répondit son mari. C'est un appareil qui est sorti l'an dernier, en Allemagne il me semble.

\- Il faudra voir si le système fonctionne à Poudlard, intervint Elias. Malheureusement, l'électronique et la magie ne font pas très bon ménage.

Harry acquiesça, songeur.

\- On vous en achètera, fit Lilia en souriant. Un moldu et un sorcier, et vous verrez ! Mangez, avant que ça refroidisse et Hermione, arrête d'embêter tes voisins de table, fit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle s'excusa brièvement auprès d'une mère de famille qui lui sourit, et qui était apparemment heureuse de cet échange.

\- Harry, ça va ? demanda Pétunia, légèrement inquiète du regard mélancolique que l'ami de sa sœur posait sur ses parents.

\- Oui, désolé, se reprit le garçon. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et toi ? La visite te plaît ?

\- Oui ! C'est fou comme il y a des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu visiter sans vous. Nos parents… on ne voyage pas beaucoup, tu sais. J'ai été un peu jalouse au début, pour Lily, mais…

\- Tu as Nicholas maintenant, fit Harry en souriant doucement.

La jeune fille acquiesça en observant son ami discuter avec Luna et Sev'.

\- Il est adorable. Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie.

\- Je te comprends, fit Harry. Enfin, c'est certainement dur pour tes parents aussi. On va partir à Poudlard et… et vous resterez à trois. Enfin, Lena a promis de vous inviter au Manoir mais on ne sera plus souvent là…

\- On s'écrira, répondit gentiment Pétunia. Et j'aurai l'école, moi aussi. Il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je ferai peut-être du sport aussi, pour savoir me défendre si des sorciers viennent nous déranger… même si cela n'aura pas beaucoup d'impact s'ils envoient des sortilèges…

Harry acquiesça tristement. Sa tante n'avait jamais été aussi gentille avec lui dans son enfance et cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il commençait à apprécier la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas encore aussi aigrie et… non. Et elle ne le deviendrait peut-être jamais… N'y avait-il pas des objets, des bijoux ou des trucs pour protéger les moldus de sorciers malintentionnés ? Il se promit de demander à ses parents.

\- Nous avons déjà protégé leur maison avec quelques sortilèges, lui chuchota Phineas. Occupe-toi d'apprécier la journée ou tu vas le regretter, râla l'adulte.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec les français avant de quitter les lieux puis dévalisèrent quelques boutiques de souvenirs, prirent quelques vêtements à la mode, des capes qui changeaient de couleur selon la température et plein d'objets qu'ils n'auraient jamais pris si leurs parents n'avaient pas insistés. Lily et Harry achetèrent une immense peluche sur laquelle louchait Pétunia, Nicholas acheta un bracelet pour Pétunia avec l'argent de Lena qui elle aussi se donna à cœur joie d'offrir des bijoux aux enfants, faisant bouder Phineas – son mari – qui louchait sur une montre depuis presque dix minutes.

Harry se dit alors qu'il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bons moments depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en 1971. Ce n'était pas comparable aux aventures avec Hermione et Ron… il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, aussi bien. Le sourire resplendissant de sa sœur jumelle lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils se serrèrent un instant dans les bras, avant de courir à perdre haleine vers une animalerie.

Il n'avait pas hâte de mettre les pieds à Poudlard.

Il avait une famille, et des amis, qui comptaient plus que tout, et il découvrait le bonheur.

**oOo**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**oOo**

Il était une fois un monde parfait… ou presque. Un monde, dans lequel on revenait pour corriger ses propres erreurs, mais aussi celles de nos proches.

Lily Evans avait toujours apprécié Albus Dumbledore. La femme qu'elle était devenue, Lilia Prince, née King, se méfiait de lui tout en l'appréciant quoi qu'il advienne. Et voir ses deux enfants se chamailler sur le quai de la gare faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfoui bien profondément, sous des couches et des couches d'autres souvenirs, plus adultes.

Une larme coula le long de la joue et des doigts fins les y essuyèrent.

\- Lil', murmura gravement Elias.

Les yeux vert émeraude agrippèrent ceux de l'ancienne terreur des cachots avec tellement de force qu'il eut du mal à soutenir l'assaut.

\- Lil', nous sommes là, fit-il en inclinant très légèrement la tête.

Les yeux verts se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Harry qui riaient aux blagues de Sirius et Nicholas.

Narcissa les rejoignait déjà, alors que Regulus souriait devant les pitreries de son frère, la main de Lena sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime, Severus, fit la jeune femme en observant à nouveau le visage de son époux.

\- James te manque.

\- Oui. Mais je sais qu'il veille sur nous, et nous attendra le moment venu, fit-elle avec difficulté.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, une feuille verte tomba de nulle part sur son épaule.

Il n'y avait aucun arbre à proximité, et aucun coup de vent.

Les deux adultes fixèrent brièvement le ciel avec un sourire triste.

\- Papa ? demanda timidement Harry.

Quand était-il arrivé si proche d'eux ?

\- Oui, petit prince ? fit Elias avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, n'arrivant toujours pas à se faire à ce nouveau nom.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. A Poudlard. Je…

\- Totalement compréhensible, fit Lilia avec un tendre sourire. Malheureusement, vous avez à peine onze ans, et Poudlard vous attend. Cette année devrait être calme. Profitez.

\- Calme ? s'étrangla presque Elias sous le sourire indulgent de son fils et de son épouse. Avec des maraudeurs, nos enfants, Sirius, et Nicholas entre les mêmes murs ? fit-il plus bas.

\- On te rendra fier de nous, fit alors Hermione qui enlaça son frère. Allez, nous devons choisir notre wagon sans quoi il n'y aura plus de place pour nous tous.

\- Ecrivez-moi ce soir, fit Lilia en les serrant fort. Vous allez me manquer. Toi aussi, mon homme. Ne terrorise pas trop les enfants, et n'enlève pas trop de points aux Gryffondor !

Les Evans arrivèrent alors, et Lilia serra Lily et Severus dans ses bras. Lily réclama timidement un second câlin à Lilia qui la serra à nouveau contre elle.

\- Je sais que je ne pourrai pas le faire au Château, fit la jeune fille avec malice, alors j'en profite. Tu vas me manquer, Lilia.

\- Ecris-moi quand tu veux, ma belle, répondit alors la concernée avec un sourire bien plus franc.

Elle adorait la petite. Elle l'adorait, mais elle avait du mal à occulter le fait qu'elle aurait pu être cette jeune fille insouciante, autrefois, s'entendant à merveille avec une sœur qui ne la jalousait pas…

\- Lilia, ça va aller ? demanda Elias avec inquiétude.

\- Je m'en occupe ! cria alors Phineas en s'approchant du groupe et abandonnant sa femme à Perceval qui venait d'apparaître près d'elle. Nous allons prendre un bon brunch quelque part, alors que notre cher Elias va se préparer mentalement à enseigner à des cornichons.

\- Merci, répondit Elias sans se forcer. Prends bien soin de nos femmes.

\- Lil' est comme une petite sœur, tu le sais. Et elles ont déjà prévu des tas de trucs avec Molly et Althéa alors…

\- Tant qu'il nous reste encore assez d'argent pour vivre, grogna Elias sans réelle agressivité.

Lilia rit alors un peu, soulageant la tension que sentait Elias. Il détestait l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, sous l'œil scrutateur de Dumbledore junior. Les adultes saluèrent les préados, ne manquant pas de souhaiter bon courage à Narcissa qui rejoignait, elle, ses rares amies. Phineas lui avait donné un petit paquet, avec un moyen de communication avec le manoir afin qu'elle les contacte dès qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Et lorsque le train siffla, Elias avait déjà transplané à Poudlard, afin de terminer les préparatifs de la rentrée avec ses collègues.

**oOo**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**oOo**


	16. Chapitre 16 - P comme… Poudlard !

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolée, vraiment désolée du rythme de publication ici. L'écriture du second tome de ma fameuse histoire me prend quasiment tout mon temps libre (j'ai envoyé le 1er tome à quelques maisons d'éditions, plus d'infos en MP pour les curieux ^^) et j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire autre chose.

Petit rappel :

Severus du futur / adulte = Elias Severus Prince

Lily du futur = Lilia Prince, née King

Sirius du futur = Phineas Sirius Black

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**La Magie du Temps**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*D*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**Chapitre seize**

_P comme_… Poudlard !

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

_Mercredi 1__er__ Septembre 1971_

Oh, Merlin, l'insouciance bien aimée d'une jeunesse retrouvée… Hermione lisait à en perdre les yeux, alors que Luna et Harry échangeaient des regards presque hantés.

\- Tu penses trop, Harry ! râla Lily.

L'ancien Potter sursauta et fit un triste sourire à son amie avant d'observer chaque personne présente dans leur compartiment. Lily était en face de lui, contre la fenêtre, Hermione à ses côtés ainsi que Sirius qui ne semblait pas si enthousiaste que cela.

En face de Sirius était avachi Nicholas Nott, le petit-cousin de Lena, oubliant totalement les habitudes des Sang-Purs puis Luna qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- On va bientôt arriver, marmonna Sirius.

\- Oui, soupira Nicholas. Va falloir mettre les robes.

\- J'ai tellement hâte, murmura Lily en observant le paysage. J'espère aller à Gryffondor… j'adore les lions.

Harry acquiesça puis observa le visage de sa sœur. Hermione avait le nez littéralement plongé dans un livre que lui avait prêté leur mère la veille.

\- Hermy, faut s'habiller, fit-il alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Nous arrivons à Poudlard, rajouta Nicholas. Tu sais, le grand château en Ecosse, celui duquel vous nous parlez, Lily et toi, depuis des mois, renchérit le garçon avant de se faire gentiment frapper par Luna.

\- Ah.

Harry ricana et sorti l'ensemble de sa sœur avant d'enfiler le sien. Les enfants se préparèrent dans un silence relatif, parlant du lac qu'ils allaient traverser. Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement horrible, et le flot d'élèves quitta le Poudlard Express pour l'air frais et l'odeur de terre mouillée.

\- Heureusement, il ne pleut plus, fit Hermione en descendant, rapidement suivie des autres.

Harry pris d'office la valise d'Hermione alors que Nicholas et Sirius ensorcelaient celles des deux autres filles devant le regard dubitatif des autres élèves.

Hagrid héla les première années à le rejoindre, sa voix portant bien loin malgré le vent. Harry eut alors un soupir de soulagement qui le surprit lui-même. Poudlard.

Il était de retour à Poudlard, il avait onze ans, et il avait l'opportunité de recommencer une scolarité bien plus sereine et calme. Aucune prophétie, pas de risque de mourir chaque année…

Du moins, il l'espérait. Hermione prit sa main et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Enfin une année censée être calme, murmura-t-elle.

\- Poudlard… souffla-t-il avec une once d'espoir.

\- Nous revoilà, sourit alors Hermione rapidement suivit des cris émerveillés devant le lac de Poudlard, les barques qui les attendaient et la silhouette sombre du château se découpant sur le ciel étoilé.

Un vent un peu plus doux bouscula les cheveux de Lily qui se tenait devant Harry.

\- Lily ! Tes cheveux, fit Harry en éternuant.

\- Oh, désolée ! fit-elle en rougissant. Bon, on y va ?

Hagrid les fit monter un à un dans des barques avant de donner le signal de départ. Ils naviguèrent durant plusieurs minutes, à un rythme bien trop lent pour les plus excités.

Lorsque les barques arrivèrent près de la rive, les élèves se pressèrent de descendre afin de suivre le demi-géant. Harry se laissa emporter par l'euphorie du moment, écoutant distraitement Hermione déblatérer une tonne d'information sur l'école. Informations sorties tout droit de l'Histoire de Poudlard, bien entendu. Son livre préféré. Lily aussi adorait ce livre… Severus osa esquisser un sourire amusé vers leurs amies et Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, « gentiment ».

\- J'avoue ne pas être très rassuré, fit Sev'.

Des élèves, certainement de Sang-Pur, faisaient déjà les éloges de la maison de Serpentard alors qu'ils entraient dans le Hall.

\- Ca ira, finit par murmurer Harry.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Le Hall du Château les accueillit avec sa chaleur familière et les chandelles dorées qui illuminaient doucement les lieux. Harry inspira avec bonheur, profitant de l'odeur boisée de l'endroit et remerciant silencieusement Luna de lui avoir donné la main.

Comme dans ses souvenirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, McGonagall leur demanda de la suivre dans une pièce annexe. Un garçon prénommé Philipp critiquait déjà les robes de la sous-directrice et Harry ne su quoi répondre, tentant en vain d'écouter la directrice des Gryffondor leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Veuillez me suivre, finit par ordonner McGonagall.

Les futurs élèves la suivirent alors en silence, Hermione profitant cette fois-ci de l'instant au lieu de rappeler que le plafond était enchanté.

Le Choixpeau prononça son habituel discours qui fut un peu plus joyeux que ce qu'Hermione et Harry connaissaient.

L'appel commença alors, et Harry paniqua en croisant le regard de Dumbledore. Il dévia ses pensées dans une tentative totalement inutile puisque ce Dumbledore-là ne lui portait aucune attention et balayait simplement les élèves d'un regard bienveillant. Il se reconcentra alors sur les élèves qui se faisaient répartir et sursauta au nom qui suivit.

\- Black, Luna, appela McGonagall.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, mais rien de bien méchant. Harry poussa légèrement son amie, l'incitant à avancer. Elle lui sourit alors tendrement et sautilla jusqu'au tabouret.

\- Serdaigle ! cria le choipeaux moins d'une minute plus tard.

\- Black, Sirius !

Deux Black dans la même année, cela semblait surprendre les élèves puisque des murmures étonnés se répandirent comme une trainée de poudre.

\- Ils disent que la lignée des Black est destinée à mourir, lui souffla Hermione, tendue.

Harry haussa les épaules et les jumeaux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le Choixpeau qui annonça un « Serpentard ! » d'une voix amusée alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Evans, Lily.

\- Gryffondor !

…

\- Lupin, Remus.

Il sembla à Harry que le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina quelques secondes, alors qu'un élève maigrichon s'avançait vers le tabouret.

\- Gryffondor !

\- Nott, Nicholas.

\- Serdaigle !

\- Pettigrow, Peter.

\- Gryffondor !

\- Potter, James.

Si Harry sursauta, Hermione se tendit à nouveau.

\- C'est bientôt à nous, commenta inutilement la jeune fille.

\- Gryffondor !

\- Prewett, Helianthe, continua McGonagall.

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Prince, Elia.

Elias Prince sursauta et se redressa plus convenablement, surprit, observant ses enfants et la jeune fille qui s'avançait calmement vers le Choixpeau. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une jeune fille se prénommant Elia à son époque, elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle. Par contre, il avait totalement oublié qu'elle portait le même nom qu'Eileen… Il observa Harry qui fronçait les sourcils et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains pris place sur le vieux tabouret et le Choixpeau gesticula sur sa tête durant quelques secondes.

\- Poufsouffle ! Serpentard ! Gryffondor ! Serdaigle ! s'écria joyeusement le Choixpeau.

La jeune fille se leva, souriante comme jamais, reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et attacha ses cheveux.

\- Je vais m'installer chez les verts et argent, j'aime bien le vert ! fit-elle joyeusement à la sous-directrice qui, perturbée, ne répondit pas immédiatement et semblait chercher Dumbledore du regard.

\- Miss Prince ! la rappela sévèrement McGonagall, revenez ici s'il vous plaît et remettez le Choixpeau, fit-elle mécontente.

\- J'ai déjà réparti cette demoiselle ! râla le Choixpeau.

\- Il lui faut une maison, répondit sèchement la sous-directrice.

\- Elle appartient aux quatre Maisons, répondit le Choixpeau en secouant sa pointe.

Dumbledore, légèrement amusé, descendit de l'estrade et salua gaiement la nouvelle élève.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu ça, dit alors McGonagall avant de baisser d'un ton.

Harry observa les deux adultes discuter alors que la jeune fille attendait patiemment, observant le Choixpeau avec une certaine tendresse. Les autres élèves se mirent à chuchoter, n'apercevant pas le regard désapprobateur des professeurs.

\- Remettez le Choixpeau, finit par ordonner gentiment Dumbledore qui venait d'échanger deux mots avec le Choixpeau.

Elle s'exécuta, cachant mal son exaspération.

\- Les quatre Maisons, répondit alors le Choixpeau. C'est mon dernier mot sinon je ne répartis plus d'enfants ce soir ! fit-il avec un ton boudeur.

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sous-directrice et laissa la jeune fille s'éclipser sans un mot, vers la table des Serpentard.

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît, demanda alors le directeur.

McGonagall, légèrement agacée, appela le nom suivant.

\- Prince, Harry.

Comme si de rien n'était, l'ancien Harry Potter pris place sur le vieux tabouret en lançant une prière à Merlin.

\- Mmh… fit une voix grave dans sa tête. Harry… Harry… _étrange_. C'est la première fois que je te rencontre, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois… Pas Gryffondor, me dis-tu ? rit doucement le Choixpeau. Je ne me trompe jamais, petit Prince. Et non, je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore. Mon premier choix quant à ta maison reste le même. Nous pourrions discuter à nouveau, dans un futur proche… Tu es appelé à faire de grandes choses, Harry…

Le silence se fit, durant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables.

\- Serpentard !

\- Prince, Hermione, continua McGonagall alors que Harry, légèrement surpris et espérant atterrir autre part qu'à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, se dirigea vers la table qui l'applaudissait sobrement et s'installa presque à contrecœur.

\- Serdaigle !

L'estomac de Harry se contracta. Il ne serait même pas avec Hermione…

\- Snape, Severus.

\- Serpentard !

\- Weasley, Madelyne.

\- Poufsouffle !

Et lorsque Dumbledore termina, lui aussi, son discours de bienvenue en rappelant que la forêt interdite _restait_ interdite, la nourriture surchargea les tables devant les élèves émerveillés.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Harry était bien content d'être entouré de Sirius et de Severus à la table des Serpents. Narcissa, qui débutait sa sixième année, s'était discrètement déplacée afin d'être plus proche du trio et discutait avec une autre fille de son âge. Elle évitait scrupuleusement les coups d'œil meurtriers que lui lançait Lucius. Son père avait perdu sa crédibilité durant les vacances d'été ainsi que plusieurs soutiens politique. Mais au sein de la maison Serpentard et d'après les dires de Narcissa, Lucius régnait toujours en maître. L'insigne de préfet-en-chef lui était passé sous le nez, et avait rejoint les robes flambant neuves de Denys Parkinson.

Le père de Harry lui avait demandé de se tenir éloigné de cette famille : Denys était le frère de Philipp qui deviendrait le père de Pansy Parkinson. Et d'après Elias, cette famille était du côté de Voldemort depuis ses débuts.

La table des serpents était indéniablement la plus calme de toutes. Celle des Gryffondor, bien sûr, était la plus bruyante. Et Hermione manquait déjà à Harry.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'asseoir à une autre table, grogna Harry.

Sirius l'observa comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Ca ferait mauvais genre, répondit Severus comme s'il parlait du beau temps. Mais si tu veux mon avis, si on ne rejoint pas les autres aujourd'hui eh bien…

\- C'est bien le seul jour où on pourrait nous pardonner de vouloir s'asseoir auprès de notre famille, murmura Sirius.

\- Vous êtes trop sentimentalistes les garçons, fit alors Harry avant de se faire frapper aux épaules.

\- Harry ! fit une voix soulagée.

Tournant le dos aux autres tables, ils n'avaient pas vu Hermione se lever et les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius, plus que surprit.

\- Il reste assez de place à votre table pour que nous soyons tous ensemble, fit Nicholas en arrivant à son tour.

Harry se décala joyeusement afin de laisser sa sœur prendre place. Lily et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est tout simplement magnifique, tu avais tellement raison Hermione ! fit alors Lily, prenant place en face de Severus.

Le petit groupe s'installa calmement et ils discutèrent des dernières découvertes.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? grogna un garçon qui s'était levé et les regardait très sévèrement. C'est la table de Serpentard, ici.

\- Oh, merci, répondit joyeusement Luna, nous étions déjà au courant mais c'est très gentil à toi de nous en informer. Comment t'appelles-tu ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait se présenter aux inconnus avant de leur adresser la parole ?

La remontrance aurait pu _vraiment_ mal passer, mais la voix à la fois rêveuse et joyeuse de Luna avait rendu le préfet muet, ahuri. Harry essaya vainement de cacher son rire avant de se lever afin de se présenter.

\- Je me nomme Harry Prince, voici mes amis Luna Black, son cousin Sirius Black, Nicholas Nott, Lily Evans, puis ma sœur Hermione, et Severus Snape qui est notre cousin par sa mère qui est également une Prince. Et toi ?

\- Je crois qu'il a perdu sa voix, fit Sirius en souriant. Bonjour Wilson !

\- Bonjour, cousin, répondit alors le garçon de sixième année qui se reprit en secouant la tête. Les élèves doivent rester avec leur maison lors des repas.

\- Est-ce dans le règlement ? demanda Hermione en souriant aimablement. Bonjour, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Oui. Merci de bien vouloir retourner à vos tables.

\- Les préfets sont sensés faire régner l'ordre, au même titre que les préfets-en-chef, fit alors une voix lente et dangereuse qui les fit tous sursauter.

\- J'essayais justement de…

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, jeune homme, répondit froidement le professeur. Rien n'indique, dans le règlement de Poudlard, que les élèves doivent impérativement rester avec leur Maison durant les repas. Ces jeunes personnes étaient relativement calmes jusqu'à ce que vous ne les interrompiez, veuillez retourner _immédiatement _à votre place au lieu de déranger ainsi le calme de cette tablée. Le Directeur aimerait reprendre la parole.

Le Préfet, toujours debout, devint alors plus que pâle en apercevant que la Grande Salle était extrêmement silencieuse et observait la table des Serpent, inhabituellement bruyante.

\- Merci, professeur Prince, pour votre intervention, fit alors Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant qui donna des frissons à Hermione alors que Harry pensa brièvement que son père ne souhaitait, à la base, pas se faire remarquer du directeur. _Loupé_.

Il observa les capes noires voleter et claquer contre les bottes alors qu'il retournait, apparemment mécontent, à la table des professeurs.

\- J'espère qu'il m'apprendra… murmura le jeune Severus.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry avec les yeux brillants. J'aimerais bien aussi.

\- C'était effrayant, fit Luna en hochant la tête.

Le petit groupe ignora assez facilement les coups d'œil peu discrets des autres élèves et mangèrent à leur faim alors que Dumbledore avait étrangement repris la parole en expliquant quelques informations supplémentaires concernant les cours du lendemain qui commenceraient exceptionnellement à dix heures. Les élèves de première année étaient priés de rejoindre la Grande Salle à neuf heures au plus tard.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Elias Prince surveillait _son_ petit groupe d'ados d'un œil alors que Slughorn lui posait des questions sur une étude concernant les potions de soins. Il en avait heureusement discuté avec Lilia la veille, alors qu'il n'avait lui-même pas eu le temps de lire l'article qui avait fait la une de la Gazette.

L'attroupement des enfants à la table des Serpents l'avait surpris mais Dumbledore avait émis l'hypothèse que ses enfants devaient être très unis pour se rejoindre ainsi. Elias-Severus avait failli lui proposer d'aller les séparer mais le Directeur lui avait demandé d'agir avant que le préfet ne sépare ce groupe _si sage et innocent_. Il avait levé les yeux au plafond ensorcelé avant d'obtempérer.

Cela n'avait aucunement l'air de déranger Slughorn, l'actuel directeur de Serpentard. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'inquiéter des conséquences que pouvait avoir une union entre certains Serpentards avec d'autres Maisons de Poudlard.

Elias en avait alors profité pour jeter un œil en direction d'Elia, se posant quelques questions sur son arbre généalogique. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Marion Hodges, une camarade de classe de Narcissa.

Prenant le plat de pomme de terre, il répondit à l'affirmatif lorsque McGonagall lui demanda si le Directeur lui avait déjà montré l'emplacement de ses appartements. Les elfes y avaient déjà déposé ses affaires et il avait demandé aux siens de retirer les quelques bibelots qui étaient certainement placés çà et là. Il connaissait trop bien Dumbledore pour ne pas se méfier de sa surveillance constante et « bienveillante ». Un elfe de Poudlard avait déjà relégué tous les meubles présents dans un placard du troisième étage sans poser de question et il savait de source sûre qu'un lit et une commode l'attendaient déjà. Il rendrait leur forme aux meubles achetés par Lilia plus tard…

Lorsque le banquet de début d'année prit fin, il observa Harry et Hermione quitter la Grande Salle avec une boule au ventre. Ignorant ces sentiments gênants, il s'éclipsa lui aussi, profitant que McGonagall discute avec Slughorn pour partir rapidement.

L'année serait-elle aussi calme qu'il l'espérait ? Tout le monde semblait avoir déjà oublié la jeune Elia Prince, mais bien qu'il se souvienne vaguement d'elle, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une telle répartition… peut-être que Lilia s'en souviendrait.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Une préfète de cinquième année avait rassemblé les nouveaux Serpentard peu avant vingt-et-une heure afin de rejoindre les dortoirs. Elisa Lytton avait dirigé les plus jeunes d'une main de fer, demandant le silence à deux reprises et promettant mille maux à ceux qui parleraient sur le chemin. Elle leur avait demandé d'observer les alentours afin de savoir se repérer pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans les couloirs le lendemain.

La Salle Commune était bien grande mais semblait moins chaleureuse que celle des Gryffondor. Ce fut la première pensée de Harry lorsqu'il y entra. Il s'y attendait, certes, mais l'humidité des lieux ne lui plut pas.

Elisa leur montra leurs dortoirs où les garçons descendirent. Sirius, Severus et Harry avaient une chambre rien que pour eux, alors que Johnas, William et un autre élève dont il avait oublié le nom prirent le second.

Ils repérèrent les briques chaudes sur leurs lits, et soupirèrent en chœur devant les murs grisâtres et la seule fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Severus l'ouvrit par curiosité et ils aperçurent quelques poissons dans la pénombre.

Sirius sorti sa deuxième baguette, offerte par la mère des jumeaux, afin de lancer un sortilège sur les torches trop faibles. Le feu se raviva, éclairant déjà un peu plus chaleureusement les lieux.

\- Heureusement que ton père nous a appris ces sorts… marmonna Severus à Harry. Je comprends mieux pourquoi.

Harry acquiesça et sorti les couvertures polaires de sa valise avant de leur rendre leur taille initiale. Les trois garçons reprirent leur baguette non-officielle et lancèrent tour à tour un sortilège d'isolation sur les murs. Le sortilège avait été créé par Lily et Lena spécialement pour eux.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'y a pensé… râla Harry. D'après mon père, il y a toujours de l'humidité dans cette partie du château.

\- Je crois que les adultes se disent que c'est une épreuve, un truc à vivre pour nous rendre plus fort… murmura Sirius, mal à l'aise avec les tentures d'un vert sombre.

Harry fit apparaître une grande toile avec le blason de Poudlard et l'accrocha au mur près de la fenêtre.

\- On refera la déco demain, je suis fatigué, fit Severus. On ira voir ton père demain matin, Harry ?

Le garçon acquiesça. L'adulte lui avait glissé un mot durant le repas, alors qu'il demandait au préfet de rejoindre sa place initiale.

\- C'était une bonne idée de manger tous ensemble, fit alors Harry. Mais ça a dû faire bizarre aux autres.

\- On risque de s'attirer des ennuis, répondit sérieusement Sirius entre deux bâillements. Mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre part à ces histoires entre les maisons.

\- Moi non plus, répondirent Severus et Harry d'une même voix.

Ils prirent la salle de bain en otage chacun leur tour et se mirent au lit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois allongé que Harry se souvint de cette fille répartie dans toutes les maisons et il se promit de demander des renseignements à son père le lendemain.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

\- Tu es certaine ? demanda alors Elias, accroupi devant sa cheminée.

Lilia était allée voir de plus près l'arbre généalogique de la famille et y avait découvert le prénom de la jeune fille, étrangement répartie.

\- Oui, soupira la jeune femme, mécontente. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à rentrer !

Lui seul, d'après McGonagall, avait la possibilité d'emprunter la cheminée pour aller chez lui et voir son épouse, mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'absenter trop longtemps.

\- Je verrai ça ce weekend, grogna Elias.

\- Les enfants vont bien ?

\- Oui. Harry, Sirius et Severus sont à Serpentard. Hermione est à Serdaigle avec Luna. Lily est allée à Gryffondor, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Il lui raconta l'épisode du repas et Lilia ne put que rire devant l'exaspération de son époux.

\- Je sais que tu souhaitais passer inaperçu, Sev', mais sérieusement. Avec Harry ? Et Hermione ? Sans compter Sirius et Severus ? Tu croyais vraiment être aussi invisible que ça ? fit-elle, moqueuse.

Il préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Demain j'irai me promener avec Abelforth et Althéa à Pré-au-Lard. Je passerai une commande pour toi chez l'apothicaire. Tu voudras vraiment en faire profiter Remus ?

\- Je ne suis pas censé être au courant, mais oui. Je trouverai bien un moyen.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi charitable, se moqua encore Lilia.

Elias marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et profita du rire de son amie et épouse pour lever les yeux au plafond.

\- Je dois vraiment aller dormir, Lil', finit-il par dire.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois au Manoir, fit doucement sa femme.

\- Je demanderai à Dumbledore de me laisser rentrer ce weekend. Les enfants viendront demain matin, si tu veux leur parler avant les cours.

\- Ok ! Allez, dors bien.

Elias lui souhaita une bonne nuit et observa le visage de Lilia disparaître dans les flammes, pensif. Il n'appréciait pas tellement ce moyen de communication, mais c'était toujours mieux que la correspondance par Hibou interposé.

Il lança un sortilège afin de rendre la taille réelle à l'armoire remplie ainsi que son poids originel puis pris une serviette avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

La journée du lendemain n'allait pas être de tout repos.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Abelforth chantonnait gaiement dans sa cuisine, en préparant quelques gâteaux et tartes. Son Auberge ouvrirait aux alentours de dix heures et Althéa Ollivander, la jeune sœur du fabricant de Baguettes, viendrait l'aider au comptoir jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Il appréciait beaucoup la présence rafraîchissante d'Althéa. Agée de 51 ans et donc de 37 ans sa cadette, elle le faisait rire et le captivait avec ses histoires. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt mais était reconnaissant envers Lena et Lilia qui la lui avait présentée lors de leur soirée.

Le couple Prince avait rendu à son Auberge son charme, en accentuant sur les moulures anciennes mais en nettoyant de font en comble et rénovant avec goût ce lieu qui avait longtemps été un taudis. La lumière traversait enfin les fines vitres et la crasse ne recouvrait plus le sol. Leurs elfes étaient adorables et attentionnés. Il ne prenait jamais le temps de nettoyer, jadis, trop occupé par ses sombres pensées et l'Auberge avait gagné une réputation à l'image qu'il renvoyait aux inconnus : peu fréquentable, sale… Les clients qui se faisaient rares venaient maintenant volontiers.

Il se demanda brièvement si, un jour, Albus lui rendrait visite…

Il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir une Auberge, à l'époque. Abelforth aurait préféré un métier auprès des animaux, à la campagne, loin de la civilisation. Parce qu'on n'était jamais déçu des bêtes. Les animaux étaient beaucoup plus affectueux que les êtres humains qui rôdaient au-dehors…

Mais cela ne lui aurait pas apporté autant d'argent. L'Auberge lui permettait de mieux vivre, du moins un peu mieux qu'un sans-abri. Il n'avait pas souhaité demander de l'aide à son père, lui-même trop pris par ses soucis.

L'aide s'était présentée d'elle-même, impossible à refuser tant il fut surpris par la joie de vivre de Lilia Prince. Son père, Perceval, était même un peu plus joyeux depuis le repas qu'ils avaient eu en commun avec les Prince, les Black et la petite famille Weasley. Si la mention d'Albus par Molly fut de trop, ils ne lui en tirent pas rigueur. Abelforth ne doutait pas un seul instant que son père soit allé leur rendre une visite de courtoisie peu après, afin de remédier à quelques soucis… financiers.

Son père avait toujours été généreux avec ceux qui atteignaient son cœur et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette petite famille l'avait touché.

Et il le faisait de bonne grâce, sans rien attendre en retour.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***


	17. Chapitre 17 - Septembre 1971

**La Magie du Temps**

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*D*~~~~*T*~~~~***

**Chapitre dix-sept**

Septembre 1971

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

_Jeudi 2 Septembre 1971_

Ce maudit sceau lui brûlait la peau.

C'est la phrase qui résonnait à ses oreilles depuis vingt minutes.

Envie. Elle avait _envie_ de tuer des animaux, de voir le sang couler. Elle en voulait à ses sœurs. Elle leur en voulait d'être _heureuse_. Comment pouvaient-elles ? Abandonnée. Ses parents devaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Tom viendrait la sauver, à coups sûrs. Il leur avait promis sécurité, et pouvoir.

Le Pouvoir.

Ce maudit sceau lui brûlait la peau. Un vieux sortilège ou rituel avait défait les liens qui l'unissaient _physiquement_ à son Maître.

_Tom_.

Lord _Voldemort_.

Elle en devenait folle de rage. Arcturus Black lui avait expliqué que cet homme l'avait marquée comme une esclave. Comme du bétail.

« Une vulgaire esclave » lui avait-il craché à la figure.

« Tu n'es pas digne d'être une Black. Tu as souillé notre sang en te liant à un tel homme. »

Ironie ? Ses parents lui avaient pourtant expliqué que cet homme leur rendrait leur puissance. Que leur sang était précieux, et qu'il fallait décimer tous les moldus.

_Consanguinité_. Le vieillard n'avait que ça à la bouche. _Consanguinité_. Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot. Son grand-oncle, Arcturus, lui avait donc donné un dictionnaire et une encyclopédie. Ainsi qu'un livre traitant ce sujet.

Ce maudit _sceau_ lui _brûlait_ la peau.

D'un cri rageur, elle lança le livre qu'elle lisait contre le mur blanc.

Arcturus la faisait sortir tous les weekends, prenant soin de rester loin de Londres. Elle devait avouer que sortir lui faisait du bien. Elle avait une chambre, là-bas. Une chambre qu'elle ne devait pas partager. Ni avec Andro, ni avec Cissa. Mais la semaine… la semaine, elle revenait à l'hôpital.

Hôpital moldu, qui plus est. Sa magie était bridée. Elle devait tout faire par elle-même.

Ça l'occupait, au moins.

Ce _maudit_ sceau lui brûlait la _peau_.

Bellatrix soupira, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Les oiseaux chantonnaient calmement sur les branches d'un arbre. Elle se laissa penser qu'ils étaient beaux.

« Les moldus sont des _animaux_. Des monstres. Ils doivent tous mourir. Les animaux nous font _honte_. »

Et les oiseaux ?

Les oiseaux chantaient et lui rappelaient la douce voix de Narcissa. Narcissa qui chantait merveilleusement bien…

Non. Les oiseaux n'étaient pas des monstres. Les animaux n'étaient pas des monstres. Sauf, peut-être, les loups-garous.

Elle se balança sur la chaise, attendant impatiemment le repas de midi. Son infirmière attitrée n'était pas un monstre non plus, d'ailleurs. Attentionnée, elle lui apportait de quoi manger et des produits d'hygiène de meilleure qualité que ceux fournis par l'hôpital. Elle savait qu'Arcturus donnait de l'argent à cette femme, ou du moins, elle s'en doutait, pour qu'elle prenne tant soin d'elle, la petite brune folle.

Étrangement, elle se sentait reconnaissante envers le vieillard. Elle ne voulut même pas chasser cette pensée. Ses pensées la fatiguaient.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Les rideaux avaient été tirés et Sirius tentait, en vain, de réveiller Harry alors que Severus le menaçait d'un aguamenti.

Harry grogna pour la forme en se frottant les yeux puis se prépara pour la journée. Les deux autres garçons profitèrent de son absence afin de mettre le dortoir à leur goût et aménager leurs bureaux. Ils y disposèrent leurs stylos – cadeaux de Lilia et Elias – règles et parchemins divers avant de soupirer de plaisir. L'aspect triste du dortoir avait à peu près disparu au profit d'une décoration un peu plus agréable. Quelques photos et posters, un miroir déposé près de la fenêtre pour discuter avec Lilia si nécessaire. Le second était dans le sous-sol du Manoir Prince, accessible seulement par Lilia, Lena et Elias.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons quittèrent le domaine des Serpents afin de rejoindre le deuxième étage.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà ! les héla un tableau.

Sursautant, Harry grogna encore une fois sous les moqueries de Severus et le trio se posta devant le tableau qui devait représenter le Baron d'Estysle.

Ledit tableau pivota sur le professeur Prince.

\- Entrez, fit-il sévèrement.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête et entrèrent un à un. Elias observa Harry d'un œil critique.

\- Mal dormi ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

\- Lilia veut vous parler, tous les trois.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la cheminée où la tête de Lilia dépassait les petites flammes dorées.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

Alors que Sirius et Sev' rejoignirent la cheminée et saluèrent la jeune femme, Elias retint son fils par l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Les cachots sont glacials le matin, fit-il en frissonnant. Merci de nous avoir entraînés pour les sortilèges.

\- Je parlerai à Slughorn, je présume que la Salle Commune est dans un sale état.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Les murs ont l'air bien humide et je crois que la cheminée ne suffit pas pour réchauffer la pièce mais nous n'avons pas vraiment profité de la Salle Commune hier soir.

\- Slughorn n'a jamais véritablement fait attention à ce genre de choses. J'en parlerai en Salle des Professeurs. Si je ne le fais pas, ta mère arrivera en trombe à Poudlard et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire et Elias le poussa vers le groupe qui s'était formé autour de la cheminée. Ils allaient devoir rejoindre la Grande Salle dans peu de temps et Lilia les assommait déjà de questions.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Phineas Black se baladait librement dans les couloirs du Ministère. Agé d'environ 34 ans, sa « nouvelle vie » lui laissait, par moment, un goût amer.

Ni de James, ni de Remus pour le soutenir ou pour rire à ses frasques. Le Destin lui avait « offert » une femme attendrissante qui avait un humour qu'il appréciait, mais rien ne valait la relation qu'il avait eue avec les autres Maraudeurs.

Quoiqu'il espérât vivement ne pas avoir de _Peter_ sur son chemin… Il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, d'après Harry, mais n'avait pas encore été intégré à la bande que formaient déjà James et Remus.

Qui le « remplacerait » ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de la vie de Severus, Harry et Sirius un enfer sur terre ? Y-avait-il déjà eu une altercation, depuis la rentrée ?

Il avait hâte de pouvoir parler avec Lily, du moins Lilia. Elle saurait le rassurer… il l'espéra vivement.

Il secoua la tête en sortant de l'ascenseur horrible. Il n'était pas allé au Ministère pour se perdre dans des souvenirs qui, ici, n'avaient aucun sens.

\- Phineas ! fit une voix au détour d'un couloir.

Les cheveux gris coupés court, l'apparence soignée, un long pantalon bleu foncé ainsi qu'une cape noire ouverte sur une chemise blanche avec quelques fleurs dorées.

Arcturus Black dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Grand-père, fit le jeune homme, surpris.

\- Pas vraiment, répliqua le vieil homme, avec un rictus amusé. Mais je suis très honoré que tu me considères toujours ainsi. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous au département de la justice pour la tutelle de Narcissa. Lord Malefoy a tenté de faire valoir son droit de tutelle avec le contrat de fiançailles.

\- Ah, très bien, très bien, Abraxas ne perd pas de temps malgré ses déboires. Allons-y, je t'accompagne, fit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

Les deux Lords Black se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Mr. Jones qui avait envoyé un hibou la veille à Phineas. Le couloir était plus calme que les autres et l'homme les accueillit dès qu'ils se présentèrent à la secrétaire du département. Jovial, l'employé du Ministère leur proposa un café.

L'entretien ne fut guère long, Phineas n'eut qu'à poser un refus par écrit, avec le rappel de l'annulation de tous les contrats liant les familles Malefoy aux Black.

Les deux hommes s'aventurèrent ensuite jusqu'au département des Aurors, car Arcturus souhaitait rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Un homme bourru leur tournait le dos, ordonnant à ses hommes d'aller chercher de bonnes viennoiseries afin de nourrir les troupes pour l'anniversaire d'un certain Michael Beasly. Euphemia Potter les aperçut en premier et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Lord Black, fit-elle en souriant. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je suis passée récupérer quelques documents pour aider à la paperasse. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit Phineas en souriant à son tour.

\- Arcturus ! Bonjour ! s'exclama Linus Maugrey.

\- Bonjour, j'ai ici quelques documents pour toi. Lord Malefoy a d'ailleurs encore tenté de récupérer la tutelle de Narcissa.

\- Je vais finir par le museler, ce vieillard, répliqua Maugrey. J'ai bien quelques dossiers contre lui, je vais mettre Prewett et Londubat sur là-dessus. Merci bien.

\- Je t'en prie, nous vous laissons travailler, fit alors Black senior, entrainant Phineas vers les ascenseurs.

\- Malefoy, grogna Phineas alors qu'ils sortaient du Ministère.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas que lui qui va te causer des soucis, mon petit, répliqua l'ainé en riant. A côté des Lestrange et de Cygnus, Abraxas est un ange tombé du ciel.

Phineas, choqué, s'arrêta brutalement de marcher ce qui déclencha le doux rire d'Arcturus. Des sorciers se retournèrent sur leur passage, surpris d'entendre le Lord rire ainsi.

\- Allons boire un café chez Abelforth !

Et sans prévenir, Arcturus pris le bras de son ancien petit-fils et ils transplanèrent.

Pré-au-Lard était assez calme, détonnant brutalement avec les rues de Londres. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers La Tête de Sanglier.

Abelforth fut étonné de les voir de si bon matin mais les accueillit avec joie. L'auberge était encore vide et Althéa prépara les cafés en un temps record puis leur proposa quelques tartes et gâteaux. Ils discutèrent un long moment avant de se séparer, Phineas devant rejoindre Lilia et Lena à Dalmary afin de surveiller quelques potions.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

_Mercredi 2 Septembre 1971_

Les cours de la matinée s'étaient relativement bien passés pour les élèves de première année. Le double cours de potions avait rassemblé les serpentards et les serdaigles et Hermione s'était installée aux côtés d'Elia Prince, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot durant tout le cours.

\- Shacklebolt vient d'une grande famille de sang-pur, chuchota Nott à Severus et Harry. Mais il n'est pas attiré par le groupe de Parkinson et Rowle.

\- Il semble apprécier l'aide farfelue de Luna en tous cas, fit Harry en observant les deux adolescents.

Luna s'était placée à la même table que Kingsley et si Harry avait eu du mal à se souvenir de l'homme, Luna et Hermione l'avaient immédiatement reconnu.

\- Rowle n'a pas l'air content de cette intrusion, remarqua Severus.

\- Je proposerai à Kinglsey de manger avec nous ce midi, fit Nott en haussant les épaules.

La première heure de cours ne fut que de la théorie barbante et ennuyeuse. Leur professeur leur demanda ensuite de recopier la recette du remède contre les furoncles, l'une des plus simples qu'ils devraient confectionner durant le prochain cours. Les élèves prirent alors leurs plumes et s'exécutèrent en discutant joyeusement. Harry remarqua avec une légère inquiétude le comportement de Slughorn qui ne rappelait pas les élèves à l'ordre. Il ne vérifiait pas ce qu'écrivait les élèves et ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui se tramait devant lui. Hermione fut brièvement heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas cours avec les Gryffondor sans quoi ces heures auraient pu tourner au drame d'après les dires de Phineas et leur père. Slughorn les laissaient discuter joyeusement, restant à son bureau et sirotant ce qui devait être un jus de citrouille. Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard blasé, pensant à la sévérité du père de Harry lorsqu'il préparait des mixtures devant eux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne remarquerait même pas une explosion si on faisait une potion, fit amèrement Severus.

\- N'exagère pas, râla Hermione en passant derrière lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ils furent soulagés lorsque la sonnerie mit fin au brouhaha qui s'était installé. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Grande Salle et Harry jura lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence d'Elia à leur table, à qui il souhaitait poser quelques questions.

Narcissa prit place près d'eux, les prévenant de l'arrivée des préfets, mécontents de leur obstination à se placer tous à la table des Serpentard. Cela ne freina cependant pas les jeunes qui entourèrent Narcissa en lui posant plusieurs questions sur ses cours, attirant par là même la curiosité des camarades de classe de la jeune Black.

Ils mangèrent plutôt rapidement et Harry entendit distinctement Lucius marmonner contre Narcissa. Harry se rapprocha discrètement de sa sœur, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Severus le frappa à l'épaule et l'ancien survivant observa Lucius s'approcher d'eux.

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent sur son passage et Lucius se posta derrière Narcissa qui pâlit. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son ancienne fiancée qui ne réussit pas à se dégager.

\- Tu vas me suivre gentiment, petite peste, murmura Lucius à son oreille.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part, réagit vivement Sirius. Laisse ma cousine tranquille.

\- Qui es-tu, pour décider ainsi ? Tu n'es même pas majeur, contrairement à moi, se moqua Lucius. Et je suis l'héritier des Malfoy, d'Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Et en quoi cela doit-il nous intéresser ? demanda Harry en se levant de table.

Il senti Hermione se tendre et attraper sa main, mais il se dégagea de la prise. Il n'était peut-être plus un gryffondor, mais ce garçon l'énervait encore plus que Drago. Lucius n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des regards dédaigneux, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires insectes gênants.

\- En quoi cela doit-il t'intéresser ? répéta Lucius d'une voix glaciale et esquissant un sourire mauvais. Nous sommes de véritables sang-purs. Nous ne trahirons jamais nos traditions.

\- Sang-pur, pur-sang, se moqua Nicholas Nott. Comme les chevaux ?

\- Comment oses-tu me comparer à un animal ! S'écria Lucius. Vous n'êtes que de minables rejetons. Des traitres à leur sang. Les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentard doivent être exterminés.

\- Qui es-tu pour dire une chose pareille, espèce de cheval à tête de hareng ? fit une voix que personne ne connaissait. Crois-tu vraiment que tes histoires de sang et d'héritage intéressent des gamins de onze ans ? Nous sommes dans une école, ma parole !

\- Elia Prince, grinça Lucius.

\- Crétin, retourne à ta place avec les dégénérés de ton âge.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es un dieu peut-être ? En tous cas, tu n'en as pas le corps, se moqua la jeune fille en observant le plus âgé de haut en bas.

\- Je suis préfet !

\- Balivernes, ricana la jeune fille de première année. Slughorn t'a repris ton insigne l'an passé et tu n'as même pas réussi à être assez digne pour obtenir celle de préfet-en-chef cette année.

Lucius lui lança un regard noir et se tourna totalement vers elle, lâchant ainsi les épaules de Narcissa au grand soulagement de la sixième année. Les yeux bleus clairs d'Elia fixèrent brièvement ceux de Narcissa.

\- Sale petite… commença Lucius, mais le reste de la phrase fut inaudible grâce à quelques bulles de savon.

Le visage colérique, le septième année attrapa le poignet de la plus jeune et sursauta lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix grave.

\- Que se passe-t-il voyons ? demanda le directeur de Serpentard d'un air ennuyé.

\- Cette jeune fille m'a manqué de respect, professeur, fit calmement Lucius malgré les bulles de savon qui sortaient, maintenant fermement le poignet d'Elia.

Le sortilège n'avait malheureusement pas été lancé à la perfection, mais Elia, malgré sa position de faiblesse, souriait tout de même.

\- Malfoy a menacé Narcissa, rajouta une élève de sixième année.

\- Mais voyons mon petit, Lucius ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, fit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Arrêtez-donc de vous disputer pour des sottises. Miss Prince, veuillez annuler le sortilège.

\- Navrée, je ne connais pas le contre-sort, Professeur, fit la jeune fille avec un faux sourire.

Slughorn soupira et annula le sort qui avait atteint Lucius, s'excusant au passage de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Malfoy en profita alors pour se plaindre, prétextant que la jeune Prince le harcelait depuis la veille.

\- Foutaises, fit la jeune fille avant de partir en haussant les épaules.

Un tableau, situé derrière leur table, ricana en observant la jeune fille quitter la Grande Salle. L'homme peint fixa ensuite Hermione.

\- Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort, murmura la peinture.

\- Je convoquerai Miss Prince, Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez donc pas de ces choses ! fit joyeusement le directeur. Sur-ce, mangez donc ! Les cours ne vont plus tarder à reprendre !

Harry aperçut le sourire victorieux de Malfoy et eut envie de vomir.

***oOo***

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*T*~~~~***

***oOo***

Elias avait pu rentrer durant le weekend à Gartmore, mais les adolescents avaient préféré rester au château afin de ne pas attirer les curieux. Il n'était pas courant de voir les élèves quitter le château le weekend et ils voulaient profiter de ces instants de calmes. Et bien qu'Elias aurait préféré les avoir à l'œil, Lilia avait réussi à le motiver : il devait rentrer, ne serait-ce que pour voir Abelforth, Arcturus, Perceval et Phineas. Il fut cependant plus que surpris de voir Molly Weasley attablée avec Lilia autour d'un thé à dix heures du matin.

\- Albus Dumbledore a dit nous avoir acheté un terrain à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, l'informa la jeune mère, le regard perdu. La maison est bien moins grande que notre Manoir… Arthur ne veut pas déménager.

\- Albus semble leur rendre visite à l'improviste, continua Lilia.

Elias soupira et pris une tasse de café avant de prendre place près de son épouse.

\- Vous avez déjà parlé à Perceval ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non, répondit Molly. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

La jeune mère semblait épuisée et Elias fronça les sourcils. Molly avait toujours eu une joie de vivre inimaginable et un véritable caractère de lionne. Que s'était-il _réellement_ passé ?

\- Je l'ai vue en ville ce matin, je lui ai proposée de venir ici pour boire le thé, j'avais quelques pelotes de laine à lui donner. Bill dort dans le salon, l'informa Lilia.

\- Je pensais qu'il voulait nous aider, fit Molly en fixant brièvement Elias, mais je me rends compte qu'il prend de plus en plus les reines de notre vie. Arthur travaille beaucoup et je n'ose pas refuser ses visites.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution, s'engagea Elias sous le regard à la fois surpris et tendre de Lilia. La maison est assez grande pour que vous veniez dormir quelques nuits ici avec Arthur et votre fils. Lil', je dois aller voir Phineas, je reviens dans une petite heure, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, répondit son épouse. Nous allons donc tricoter un peu !

Molly retrouva le sourire et termina sa tasse. Lilia fit apparaître plusieurs modèles et Elias les laissa à leur conversation, traversant le couloir liant les deux manoirs en soupirant.

Il retrouva Phineas affalé dans le canapé de son petit salon, un vieux grimoire sur ses genoux. Il se racla la gorge et son ancien ennemi sursauta avec peu de grâce, déclenchant le ricanement d'Elias.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit distraitement Elias en prenant place dans le canapé. Lilia t'a certainement parlé de la jeune Elia…

\- Oui, j'avais totalement oublié ou occulté son existence. Tu ne la connais vraiment pas ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Elle est particulièrement discrète sauf lorsque Malfoy est dans les parages. Elle semble avoir sauvé la mise à Narcissa deux fois déjà, depuis la rentrée, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Lucius.

\- Oh…

\- Elle joue à un jeu dangereux, la petite, intervint Lena en arrivant. Salut, Elias. Ne faudrait-il pas essayer de rencontrer ses parents ?

\- Personne n'arrive à lire les noms de ses parents sur l'arbre généalogique, contra Elias.

\- Pas même toi ? demanda Phineas, surpris. J'aurais pensé…

\- Non, son ascendance est protégée par un puissant sortilège et je crains qu'il ne faille découvrir leur identité d'une autre manière.

\- Tu as déjà réussi à lui parler ? demanda Lena.

\- Non, elle part la première des cours, elle n'est jamais dans la salle commune et n'étant pas responsable de Maison je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle ne causera pas de problème durant mon cours. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.

\- D'après la lettre de Narcissa, Slughorn te laisse gérer certaines choses au sein de la Maison.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai déjà dû intervenir deux ou trois fois, rien qu'en une semaine, répondit Elias, pensif.

\- Peut-être aurais-tu une chance de devenir responsable des Serpentard plus rapidement que prévu ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait et ce n'est pas mon but.

\- Il est proche de la retraite, peut-être y-a-t-il une chance, fit Lena. Ca te permettrait de contrer les actions des élèves les plus proche de Malfoy.

\- Aucune idée, marmonna Elias.

***~~~~*L*~~~~*M*~~~~*D*~~~~*T*~~~~***


End file.
